Sucesos que cambian la vida de uno
by karen lilith grandchester
Summary: la historia de amor de laila en donde Nabu no existe! existen dos chicos quienes jugaran un papel importante en la vida tanto de laila como de los chicos Drama, romance, diversion,musica, intrigas etc garantizados
1. Recuerdos

La luna brillaba con intensidad sobre nosotros. La música disco resonaba ante nuestros costados, el frío aire de otoño hacia que mi cabello rizado se alborotara y que un escalofrío me recorriera la piel, comenzaba a tener frío pero…

Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, los de el en mi cintura. Sus labios posados sobre los míos en un beso romántico y apasionado en aquel escenario hacían que mi primer beso con la persona que me gustaba fuera el mejor.

Habíamos escapado unos minutos de la fiesta y sucedió todo, me robo un beso y yo correspondí, era mi oportunidad, no podía creer que el chico que me gustaba me hubiera besado el tendría que sentir lo mismo, lo sabia. Lentamente los dos nos separamos con los ojos cerrados, esperaba que dijera algo como "eres la chica de mi vida" no se algo cursi pero nos interrumpieron.

-Laila! Escucha es nuestra canción!!- grito Musa dando brincos parada en el marco de la puerta del balcón. La canción que sonaba era la de Shakira my hips don't lie, corrió hacia nosotros y me arrastro de vuelta a la fiesta para que bailáramos.

Me puse roja al recordarlo y termino el recuerdo. La brisa del mar de Andros me alborotaba el cabello, Me quite el pelo de la cara mientras recordaba como el, Alex me había pedido que yo fuera su novia.

Con rosas y un pequeño anillo de promesa en medio de todo el patio me lo pidió, en mente resonaban mis gritos de emoción. Miles de recuerdos pequeños y sin importancia, algunas discusiones y tonterías se apoderaron de mi mente.

Entre ellos el peor, el día después de nuestra graduación, el día en que los dos debíamos separarnos. El era de la capital (Magix) y yo princesa del reino Andros, dos reinos distintos y un amor a distancia, yo prefería eso que nada. Lo amaba, esos tres años de mi primer noviazgo habían sido los mejores.

Una lagrima salio de mis ojos y se deslizo por mis mejillas, habían pasado tres meses y medio en los no nos veíamos, tres meses en lo hubiéramos vuelto a la escuela y nos hubiéramos visto pero todo había cambiado.

Tenia ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo y besarlo. Contaba con la posibilidad de invitarlo una vez mas a Andros pero había un problema, mis padres no lo dejarían quedarse en el palacio y tendría que pedirle a Felipe (un amigo) que le diera asilo en su departamento de soltero pero de todos modos no quería causarle molestias, eran amigazos pero de todos modos, me daba pena.

Por mi mente cruzo otro recuerdo más.

Caminábamos por la playa de la mano cuando me cargo de caballito y corrió mar adentro y pum! Caímos al agua. Comenzábamos a buscar conchas hasta que nos aburrimos y continuamos caminando por la playa todos mojados. Luego en la arena escribió nuestro nombre dentro de un gran corazón.

Agobiada me tire en la silla de playa que estaba a mi lado y trataba de controlarme y de no llorar.

Demasiados recuerdos en un solo dia.

- Hija- me dijo mama detrás de mi- otra vez estas triste?

Que caso tenia mentir?

- Recordaba momentos con Alex- respondí seria. Ella suspiro mi melancolía ya la tenían harta no soportaba que sufriera.

- Lo extrañas verdad?- me palmeo el hombro.

- Demasiado, mami es el amor de mi vida y me duele estar tanto tiempo separada de el!- exclame, estaba decidida hacer una prueba, a ver si esta vez aceptaba que se quedara-… Mm me gustaría saber si puede venir unos días….

- Laila…- me interrumpió- pronto lo veras, en el cumpleaños de Irazu espera unas semanas y ya.

Le molestaba que tocara el asunto. Ella adoraba a mi novio pero no le gustaba que viviera bajo este techo sin nisiquera estar casado conmigo. Mi madre era una persona de tradiciones, tenia suerte de que no me obligaran a casarme con un príncipe o duque etc.

- Pero aun falta un mes- me queje- es demasiado tiempo.

- A mi no me digas nada habla con tu novio y asegúrate de que pueda venir y si es definitivo habla con tu padre, me da igual.

Me emocione y le di un gran beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento y corrí en busca de mi celular para llamarlo. Su armoniosa voz me hacia suspirar y estar en las nubes.

Le pareció genial la idea pero me dijo que solo serian 15 días ya que ahora tenia trabajo y no quería descuidarse. Le insistí a mi padre y como solo eran quince días pues no tubo otro remedio que aceptarlo.

Era una de las ventajas de ser hija única, me concedían todo lo que quería pero eso si no dejaban que me volviera caprichosa.

Al amor de mi vida lo vería en unos días, definitivo.

_**esta es mi primera historia de winx club y quiero recibir sus reviews para saber si les esta gustando. estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, comentario etc. espero que les guste los nombres que no conoscan yo los estoy inventando los demas lo voy usar asi no mas **_

_**ya se que escribi laila mal pero yo creo que no afecta en nada, espero reviews aqui les dejo unos cuantos capitulos.**_


	2. Decepcion

"**Decepción"**

- Mmm y estas completamente seguro??

- Si Laila, ya te dije que no hay manera de que yo vaya a Andros- me digo muy seguro de si mismo, Alex.

- Tu dijiste que vendrías y ahora me sales con esto, no se vale- respondí molesta.

- Yo nunca lo prometí, dije que pediría permiso, una cosa era que quisiera ir y otra tener la posibilidad.

Suspire decepcionada, no se si había escuchado mal o estaba mintiendo. Genial nos llamábamos y discutíamos, me quede en silencio pensando en que decir.

Ni el ni yo hablábamos el silencio reinaba.

- Sigues ahí?- pregunto.

- Aja…

Silencio, escuchar o colgar, que dilema. Si no iba decir nada por que no colgaba.

- Laila perdona no quise hablarte de esa manera pero a mi también me molesta que mi jefe no me dejara salir quince días de mi trabajo, enserio perdón- se disculpo.

No tenia caso seguir discutiendo.

- Esta bien sabes no importa con tal que nos veamos en la fiesta de Irazu esta bien aguantare, pero si vas ir cierto?

- Claro, que día es?- pregunto. Jaja ósea como que no se acordara, pero bueno le tengo paciencia.

- El veintisiete, de diciembre

- OK tengo que colgar, te llamo luego, te extraño y te amo- hablo apresurado, no lo deje terminar ya que colgué molesta, triste y decepcionada

- Yo también te amo- murmure para mi misma en mi mente. Avente mi celular a mi cama y me senté en mi sillón que estaba en mi pequeña salita y me dedique a ver televisión para distraerme.

Veía mi serie favorita Smallville, era el programa perfecto para distraer mi tristeza. Ahora tendría que fingir que estaba como si nada respecto a lo de Alex, no me gustaba que mis padres se preocuparan por mi y cuando lo hacían exageraban.

Tocaron a mi puerta.

- Adelante- dije. Mama entro a mi habitación y se sentó en otro sillón a mi lado.

- Ya hablaste con Alex- asentí con la cabeza- y…?

- No puede venir por su trabajo, su jefe no lo deja faltar y lo comprendo, se que necesita el dinero para mantenerse el mismo- dije sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Mama no dijo nada durante unos segundos, no le di importancia. Le di un sorbo a mi refresco de naranja.

- Hablo la hermana de tu padre, Roselía- casi escupo el refresco, la ignore así que continuo- y bueno tu prima Amairanie quiere que vayas unos días a su casa, que dices quieres ir?- pregunto.

O diablos mi tía Roselía, la santísima hermana de mi padre no! Me cae gorda es tan estricta, habladora y rara. Con mi prima no tenia tanto problema aunque a veces era una creída ya que había estudiado periodismo en una escuela muy cara ( no tanto como Alfea) en donde estudiaban puras mujeres y se creen la gran cosa.

- Amm no se, tengo que pensarlo- no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla y eso hizo que mi madre se enojara, tomo el control y la apago.

- Basta! Estoy cansada de tu actitud, te la pasas casi todo el día viendo televisión aquí encerrada, te digo que salgas y no quieres, ya ni si quiera sales de compras y ahorita me imagino que esta triste por que Alex no puede venir! Pero sabes me vale lo que pienses te iras con tu tía Rosalía por unas semanas para que te despejes la mente me vale si no quieres- dijo bastante enojada y salio refunfuñando de mi habitación.

Bueno si eso quería eso es lo que haría. Mas tarde papa vino y me sermoneo y me hizo comenzar con mi maleta, mañana a primera hora me llevaban al aeropuerto. Esperaba sobrevivir, una cosa si era segura me llevarían a Genovia para el cumple de Irazu.

Eso me ponía feliz ya que vería a mis amigas de Alfea otra vez! Stella estaba por casarse con Brandon, Bloom la única de grupo casada, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aquamarine e Irazu la cual seria coronada princesa de Genovia un día después y ahí estaría yo por supuesto.

También los novios de mis amigas con los cuales me divierto muchísimo Sky el esposo de Bloom, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helio, Felipe y Lalo. Aparte no tendría que preocuparme por el hospedaje todo el grupito nos quedaríamos en el palacio, me imagino que debe estar inmenso.

Me sentía feliz por Dalila y Miguel, sus padres, ellos eran la ley son súper buena onda y al fin habían recuperado su reino. El reino que les arrebataron. no me imaginaba el dolor que una madre puede pasar al perder a su hijo tal como sucedio con Dalila quien perdio a su hijo Zapdos cuando ocurrio el atentado.

_**You gotta help me out **_

_**It's all a Blur last night**_

_**We need a taxi 'cause you're **_

_**Hung-over and I'm broke**_

Esa canción me despertó de un sueno muy tierno que estaba teniendo con Alex. La había puesto como alarma en mi celular, mi padre era una personal muy puntual así que mejor me levantaba aunque no tuviera ánimos.

Luitan cuidad aburrida aya voy.

_**que les parecio? estos capitulos son algo cortos en especial este es q no tnia inspiracion y ps lo q me salio lo puse, ahorita esta algo aburrido pero apartir de sig capitulo las cosas se pondran interesantes. dejenme reviews sale?**_


	3. El cambio

"**El cambio"**

No se como es que sigo viva, no se como es que pude soportar a mi prima y a mi tía durante tanto tiempo y lo peor todavía en navidad, salí harta de Luitan.

Desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y tome mi libro, "los pilares de la tierra" y comenze a leer. Mi vuelo era bastante largo y no podía conciliar el sueño tenia suerte de estar en primera clase. Ahora me dirigía a Genovia, el día mas esperado había llegado al fin!

Me preguntaba que tan cambiados estarían todos, estaba emocionadísima. Llevaba puestos unos pescadores de mezclilla con unos tacones de plataforma cafés y mi blusa de colores amarillo, naranja y café y me deje el cabello suelto con una cinta café como diadema. Los años que estuve con Stella ella se encargo de transformarme haciéndome lucir todos los días guapa sin importar si saliera o no. Como decía Flora era yo su proyecto de segundo grado el cual logro, yo era no muy femenina que digamos y ahora si gracias a Stella soy más femenina y arreglada.

Al fin llegamos, me dolía la cabeza ya estaba harta de estar tomando vuelos y vuelos. Un gran letrero que decía "Princesa Laila" capto mi atención. El hombre que lo sujetaba lo había mandado Irazu para recogerme, supongo.

Mientras iba en auto saque mi cámara y comenze a tomar fotos de cualquier cosa, era una cuidad muy bonita. Total llegue al palacio el cual parecía una casa grande, las paredes eran de color blanco, el techo azul, los ventanales enormes, un gran jardin rodeaba el palacio una fuente en la entrada con patos caminando por ahí.

Me dejaron en el vestíbulo esperando a que Irazu llegara a recibirme. Observaba la fachada interior cuando un labrador cachorro color beige llego corriendo hacia donde estaba yo parada y no pude evitarlo cargarlo.

- Marley!!- escuche una voz muy familiar y pasos- Marley! Ven aquí en este instante… Marley!- y apareció frente a mi Irazu con un vestido corto de color verde árbol, peinada de media cola y seguía trayendo sus lentes para ver de lejos. Al parecer venia persiguiendo al perro, al verme sonrío y soltó un grito agudo y corrió a abrazarme. Yo también me emocione y la abrase.

- Ira feliz cumpleaños!!!- le dije aun atrapada en su gran abrazo

- Aww gracias

- Este… nos asfixias

Olvido que traía cargado a su perro, me soltó rápidamente con emoción en su rostro mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

- Manix!!- así nos decíamos todas- que bueno que llegaste ya comenzaba a dudar que vendrían- dijo quitándome al perro.

- Tranquila si van a llegar eh! y bueno por que tan arreglada tu no eras así- dije en tono burlón.

- Si pero tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a lucir bien aparte es mi cumple.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo escaleras abajo ya que el palacio estaba como en bajada, me llevo a lo que parecía ser su habitación con una vista hermosa hacia el enorme jardín.

- Siéntate donde quieras, estas en tu casa- me indico soltando su perro en la cama.

- Es tu perro?- pregunte. Que pregunta tan entupida pensé.

- Si me lo regalo Lalo hace unos días al fin se cumplio mi sueno yo siempre quise un perro, jeje es mi regalo adelantado.

Estuve por decir algo pero nos interrumpieron.

- Quien me invoco?- me gire y vi a Lalo parado en la puerta. Tan bromista como siempre.

- Mi amor llegaste!- exclamo Irazu parándose de su cama y corriendo hacia su novio para darle un beso. Ya que termino su momento me pare y lo salude con un fuerte abrazo.

- Y tus papas amor?- pregunto Lalo. Es cierto no los había saludado que pena, mire a Irazu en espera de respuesta.

- Ah si salieron a recoger a mi tía Clarion- cuando decía eso se refería a ella, Patricio su esposo y sus hijas Bloom Stella, Brandon y Sky.

Después llegaron Tecna y Timmy y estuvimos un rato platicando en la sala y yo aproveche para ver si Alex ya venia en camino, así que le mande un mensaje de texto.

Mas gritos y abrazos cuando llegaron Bloom y su familia seguidos por los padres de Irazu y yo educadamente me pare y los salude.

- Irazu hijita ya fuimos a recoger a tus lentes de contacto necesito que hagas una prueba para ver como los sientes- le indico Dalila a su hija. Irazu reacciono molesta no me lo esperaba de ella.

- Te dije que no quería los lentes de contacto estos están bien, yo no me pongo esas cosas- cruzo los brazos molesta.

- Solo sera por mañana, no quiero que uses esos feos lentes mañana y es una orden.

Giro los ojos molesta y tomo en sus brazos a Marley y fue al vestíbulo a recibir a alguien. Mientras yo seguí platicando con Stella.

Flora y helio llegaron y así sucesivamente a ratos llegaban las parejas juntas, Alex fue el ultimo en llegar pero antes de eso yo estaba nerviosa por que no tenia noticias de el.

- Ya llego tu novio- me susurro Irazu- acompáñame. Asentí y camine con ella hacia el vestíbulo.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Ahí estaba parado con sus maletas y un pequeño ramo de margaritas en la mano. Lucia diferente mas formal su pelo negro ahora estaba mas corto, lucia serio.

Abrazo por la espalda a su amiga y la saludo de beso.

- Feliz cumple Ira- extendió su mano con las magritas pude haber jurado que me las iba dar a mi pero no se las dio a ella, sentí feo pero hice como si no sintiera nada.

- Gracias Alex- dijo apenada por la situación- los dejo solos para que se saluden, ahorita vienen por tu cosas- me dedico una sonrisa macabra.

Sonreí tímidamente y me acerque a el

- Hola

- Hola- respondió con algo de frialdad

- Que tienes? Te noto raro-pregunte y lo abrase

- Estoy algo cansado- no dejaba de tocarme el cabello una y otra vez- sabes te he extrañado creí que este día no llegaría.

- Yo tampoco- me separe de el y lo bese, coloque mi mano en su hombro, el beso comenzaba a prolongarse justo lo que quería y el me aparto. Suspiro.

Iré a saludar a los demás.

Corrí tras el y retome mi lugar alado de Stella. Después de saludar a todos sus amigos le susurro algo a Irazu y luego se fue escaleras abajo, me sentí algo celosa.

- Que te dijo- le pregunte molesta.

- Me pidió que le dijera donde esta tu habitación que quiere dormir un rato antes de la pachanga.

Había olvidado por completo que en la noche era fiesta disco en el jardín. Me quede un rato mas platicando con ellos hasta que me sentí cansada y me fui a dormir a mi habitación que compartía con Alex.

No era la primera vez que Alex y yo dormíamos juntos, siempre que nos veíamos con los chics siempre compartíamos habitación pero claro aun no pasaba nada entre nosotros.

Cayó la noche. Me arregle lo mejor que pude me puse una mini falda negra y una blusa roja con olanes en la parte de abajo algo escotada y tacones negros. Termine de maquillarme y sali del baño, Alex lucia tal como siempre con una camisa tipo polo de color gris y pantalones de mezclilla.

- Como me veo- pregunte. Creo que ya estaba de mejor humor que al medio día.

- Preciosa.

Bajamos al jardín a incorporarnos con los demás quienes ya estaban bailando y tomando. Me reuní con las chicas quienes Lucian guapísimas y me tome la primer cerveza de la noche.

En ocasiones me ponía de cursi y le platicaba cosas a Alex quien no me pelaba como que se le iba el avión. Lo sentía raro conmigo y desahogue mis preocupaciones en alcohol. Baile mucho como siempre en todas las fiestas y también tome pero no en exceso como en la boda de Bloom.

Esperaba que mañana ya no estuviera así de raro conmigo. Pero aun así disfrute de la fiesta, como había extrañado a mis amigas.

_**mugre Alex algo se trae entre manos el no era asi y pronto lo sabran, que les esta pareciendo nta me encantaria saber lo qe piensan y recomiendan. y aun no se preguntan quien es el segundo galan? aun falta pero les dejo la duda**_

_**bye**_


	4. La coronacion

"**La coronacion"**

- Sshh quédate quieta- dijo Stella y continuo poniendo sombras en mi parpados, no se por que me estaba dejando maquillar por ella- Lista manix.

Me pare ansiosa por ver como había quedado. Lucia un vestido negro en la parte de abajo que caía en ondas, en la parte del busto era blanco con flores negras bordadas. Tenía mi pelo planchado y sujetado en una cola de caballo, mis ojos delineados y con sombras negras me daban un aire misterioso. Stella lucia mejor que yo llevaba un vestido color vino largo sin tirantes que terminaba con crinolina del mismo color cubriéndole los pies y se había rizado las puntas de su rubio cabello, claro tenia que verse bien si era la coronación de su prima.

- Hora de la acción- dije y las dos estallamos a risas.

No enserio era la hora de la acción, debíamos bajar al gran comedor donde se llevaría dicho asunto con todos los reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas de otros reinos.

Era algo bastante formal, me moría de risa al ver a todos los chicos tan elegantes y las chicas pues me daba igual. Algunos ex compañeros de Alfea andaban escondiéndose por ahí entre ellos la tarada de Daniela quien no se atrevía a saludarnos. Que ternura me daba la princesita.

Después de un buen rato era la hora de empezar.

- Con ustedes su alteza la princesa Irazu – dijo el presentador, las trompetas sonaron y de un pasillo alado de las escaleras salio y comenzó a bajar las enorme escaleras. Todos estábamos boquiabiertos se veía preciosísima llevaba un vestido todo poncho como de quinceañera dorado, arrugado de la parte de la falda con una que otra flor, la parte de arriba era como un corcet con las mangas de globo y el escote en forma de "v". Traía puestos su lentes de contacto y traía el pelo planchado, estaba peinada con un chongo a la perfección y uno que otro rizo caído.

Dio comienzo a la ceremonia, la sentaron en el trono real seguido de un discurso corto pero aburrido le pusieron su corona de princesa, le entregaron su cetro, todos entonamos el himno nacional de Genovia (el cual debí memorizar de nuevo ya que se me había olvidado). Desfilo por la alfombra roja del comedor

- Presentando a su majestad Irazu Saldaña princesa de toda Genovia- dijo el presentador dando por terminado el asunto con aplausos.

El coctel dio inicio, la pobre no pudo estar con nosotros ya que tenia a muchos invitados que atender y de repente la buscaba con la mirada y se notaba que le costaba trabajo caminar con ese vestido todo poncho. Aquamarine empezó a tomar fotos de todos nosotros con nuestras parejas, ella con sus primas, conmigo, etc. fueron tantas que yo también comenze. Era una fiesta aburrida en la que no había música disco ni nada solo música clásica, puagh! Que flojera.

Nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa.

- Te ves muy guapo- le dije a Alex en cuanto se sentó a mi lado.

- Tu te vez preciosa- tomo mi rostro en mi manos y me beso tiernamente pero se despego de mi lado rápidamente con mala cara.

- Que sucede?- pregunte esto era rarísimo.

- Nada solo que no me gusta que tus amigos nos miren.

De cuando acá eso le molestaba, aparte no solo eran mis amigos también eran los de el.

- Que yo sepa eso nunca te ha interesado, aparte los chicos son tus amigos mas que míos.

Se encogió de hombros y se paro por un trago. Detuve mi cabeza con la palma de mi mano.

- Que le pasa a Alex como que cambio no?- me dijo Aquamarine.

- Si al parecer si y mucho.

No le quitaba la mirada de enzima, sentí curiosidad y me gire para verlo. Estaba recargado en la pared con su copa muy cerca de Dora la dama de compañía de Irazu, quien lo miraba con repulsión. De pronto no se que le dijo que lo empujo y salio disparada hacia otra parte.

- Me pregunto que le abra dicho- le dije a Aquamarine

- Por lo visto algo malo, quieres que Feli hable con el- me propuso.

- Si, haber si el te puede decir que tiene.

- De acuerdo- se giro y le dijo algo al oído a su novio, quien se paro fue por una copa y le empezó hacer platica a Alex deje de verlos para que así no se viera muy obvio el asunto y seguí disfrutando del ambiente con el entusiasmo que me quedaba. Pedí a un mesero que me trajera seis copas de Whisky.

- Seis?-pregunto con cara de maniaca Aquamarine

- Si algún problema, quieres tres tu y tres yo- yo conocia a la perfección a mi amiga miro a su alrededor y aunque sus padres estuvieran por ahí a ella no le importaba ponerse ebria. Sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ustedes dos están locas- dijo Bloom metiéndose en nuestra conversación, nos miramos sin decir nada - bueno pero yo me encargare de que no armen ningún desastre.

Como ella es de las pocas del grupo que no toma y esta era una noche especial decidió echarse la responsabilidad de que no nos excediéramos en copas. Quería desahogarme y como ayer no hubo mucho alcohol ya que nos querían nada crudos pues hoy aprovecharía con unas cinco cuando mucho.

- Segura primita que no quieres un trago dijo para que te desahogues debe se duro que tu marido no quiera que te embaraces aun- dijo Aquamarine, Bloom se sorprendió y le dio un zape con fuerza en la cabeza.

- Que??!!-exclame eso no me lo sabia- de que habla?

Bloom se agacho y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, le lance una mirada amenazadora a Aquamarine, siempre tenia que abrir su linda boquita. Si en algo se parecía a su prima Stella era en ser chismosa y burlona, además de tener un buen sentido en la moda.

- Si así es manix- levanto la cabeza- Sky aun no quiere tener hijos, ya casi cumplimos dos años de casados y nada al parecer quiere vivir la vida loca tal como hizo mi tío Sundar- dijo Bloom sin ánimos.

Sundar era el papa de Flora. Yo sabia lo mucho que a Bloom le gustaban los niños por ejemplo en la mañana no dejaba de jugar con su primito, el hermanito de su prima Flora, Carlo de dos años, aun recuerdo cuando nos llego la noticia de que su tía de treinta y ocho anos estaba esperando a su ultimo hijo eso si era de miedo. Pero me imagino que era normal en Sky que los deseos de ser padre aun no le salieran.

- Mm dale tiempo ya veras que pronto cambiara de opinión- fue lo mejor que pude decirle para animarla.

Luego llego Musa entusiasmada y nos contó que Irazu había conseguido al dueño de una disquera en Melody (el reino donde vivía Musa) quien estaba presente en la fiesta y que en cuanto ella volviera a Melody iría a dejarle su material para que lo más pronto posible la lanzaran a la fama. Estaba muy contenta su sueño se iba volver realidad, pronto seria famosa, para mi gusto cantaba no muy bien si no excelente, todo se le iba hacer realidad todo gracias a Irazu y su familia, brindamos por ella seguida de una porra.

- Y de ahí en adelante solo recuerdo: copas, las palabras "fondo fondo!" De alguien, yo diciendo estupideces, risas, mas copas, golpes a la mesa, risas, las palabras "llevas cinco copas", mas copas y ya.

_**espero rewiews y sigan leyendo el asunto se pone cada vez mejor en el prox capitulo la verdad saldra a la luz aqui comienza el drama, pom pom**_


	5. Una mentira tarde o temprano se descubre

**Una mentira tarde o temprano se descubre**

Los días pasaban con normalidad, seguíamos en Genovia todo el grupito. Desde la fiesta de coronación de Irazu, Alex ahora estaba bien conmigo casi tal y como era antes de que nos separáramos, no se que le dijo Felipe que cambio aunque a ratos recibía llamadas y no me quería decir de quienes eran, supongo que de trabajo.

Era de mañana y todas las chicas estábamos en el comedor desayunando, los chicos habían salido a correr. Nosotras en cambio íbamos a nadar en la mega alberca que tenia Irazu en el jardín.

Me puse mi bikini favorito y al agua patos. Nade un rato y me puse a platicar con Tecna quien estaba sentada en los escalones ya que no sabe nadar.

- Y que onda como van Timmy y tú con sus clases de diseño digital o esa cosa- dije sentándome junto con ella. Desde que se graduaron el hermano de Timmy Algeron trabajaba en un pequeño establecimiento dando clases de tecnología e informática, latín y no se que mas y como Tecna y Timmy viven en el mismo reino decidieron trabajar juntos en el negocio de Algeron.

- informática y diseño digital- me corrigió- pues bien ahí vamos con nuestros alumnos, es interesante, yo doy prácticamente lo que es teoría y Timmy lo practico.

-Que bien! Que bueno que les baya bien.

- Si aunque no gano lo suficiente para mantener a mi mama, Abraham y Orube pues ahí la llevamos.- me contó.

- Y tu mama sigue en lo mismo al igual que tu hermana?-pregunte.

- Si mi mama ahí sigue trabajando como maestra en la primaria de Abraham, Orube no se si te conté pero ahora trabaja en el hospital Español como enfermera- me explico.

Tecna tenía una triste historia, sus padres se habían divorciado hace seis años y se habían quedado algo pobre ya que en esos tiempos su mama no trabajaba pero tuvo que hacerlo. Son judíos y por eso su mama trabaja como maestra de hebreo en la escuela de su hermano Abraham, y luego ella se entero que su padre se había vuelto a casar y que había tenido otras dos hijas. Pero a ella no le gusta hablar de su padre, le guarda rencor.

Así que cambie de tema.

Al poco rato me salí de la alberca y me fui a duchar. Ya estaba lista cuando tocaron mi puerta, abrí pensando que era Alex pero no me equivoque era Riven.

- Hola Riv- así le decía de cariño a mi amigo- pásale- le indique

- Gracias y hola.

Se quedo callado, tenía las manos temblorosas y estaba serio. Se habría peleado con Musa o algo había pasado, un accidente?

- Que tienes Riven, te noto nervioso, que paso?

- Laila…- hablo nervioso- yo descubrí algo, algo que es serio- me dijo.

Espere a que hablara, estaba paralizado y temblaba. Estaba por perder la paciencia.

- Que!? Dime que es ya de una vez!- me desespere.

- Es que hoy que fuimos a correr Alex recibió una llamada y se alejo del grupo, yo me detuve a amarrarme las agujetas por donde el se había detenido y escuche lo que decía- hizo una pausa, lo mire frenética- hablaba… con una mujer con la que al parecer tiene una relación- abrí los ojos como platos

- A que tipo de relación te refieres?- lo interrumpí, nerviosa.

- A un tipo de relación de… amantes- sentí como si me hubieran lanzado un balón en el estomago- la llamo "amor" y le dijo que la extrañaba mucho- me quede boquiabierta.

- No!! Eso no puede ser!!- grite al borde del llanto- Riven no estoy para bromitas! Esto es mentira verdad? Por que no te creo nada- grite histérica dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Laila yo nunca jugaría con algo así, yo lo oí y mira si no me crees escucha con atención esto… se va a encontrar con ella, esta aquí ahorita debe estar con ella, tengo entendido que se van a ver en el Hotel Brisas, ve y descúbrelo- me dijo.

Rápidamente me quite las lagrimas de los ojos, busque mi bolsa, me puse mis zapatos y tome mi celular.

- Riv serias tan amable de llevarme en tu auto y dile a Musa que si quiere puede acompañarnos- le dije entre sollozos.

- Claro que si- y salio corriendo.

Me apresure y me fui adelantando hacia donde estaba su auto. No podía ser cierto lo que me decía y tenia que comprobarlo, sentía como si el mundo entero se me viniera enzima, trataba de no llorar y ser fuerte.

Llegamos hotel y me fue fácil averiguar en que habitación estaba ya que dije que el me estaba esperando a mi y como soy princesa tengo buena influencia. Estaba afuera de la habitación 54 me temblaban las manos, abrí con la llave lentamente y al abrir la puerta mis ojos no pudieron creer lo que veían.

Ahí estaba en brazos de otra tipa, comiéndose lo dos a besos. Pude sentir como mi corazón se rompió en mil pedasos y me faltaba el aire, las lágrimas salían disparadas de mis ojos. Me acerque lentamente a ellos.

- Alex!!?- todavía se me ocurrió preguntar después de lo que había visto. Al oír mi voz se despego de esa tipa y me miro sorprendido. Mientras yo lloraba como loca con los puños cerrados, lista para el primer golpe.

- Amorcito no que ya la habías cortado? – le pregunto la tipeja en tono coqueto el cual me repugno el alma.

- Que?!!- grite histérica. El se rio, pero que descarado!

- Laila estaba por dejarte ya que encontré a una persona mejor, te soy sincero me aburriste demasiado así que mejor busque algo en mi cuidad a una chica que me diera pasión, lo que yo quisiera cosa que jamás llegare a tener contigo…- no pude mas, sus palabras me lastimaron en el alma y le lance una bofetada con toda mi fuerza.

- Eres un imbecil!! No se como pude andar con una persona tan falsa y cambiada los últimos días, te odio y no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar nunca para ti yo ya no existo, dame por muerta!!!- le dije a gritos y salí de ahí corriendo echa un mar de lagrimas, destrozada.

Tan destrozada me sentía que olvide que venia con Riven y Musa y me subí al primer taxi que encontré.

Me encerre en mi habitación y estuve llorando todo lo que resto del día, ni si quiera quise salir a comer ni cenar, de vez en cuando entraba alguna de las chicas y me consolaba pero quería estar sola. No se por cuanto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que me quede dormida, mi vida era un asco. La persona que yo creía que era el amor de mi vida ya no lo era ahora yo lo odiaba.

No era que estuviera cambiado sino que ya no me amaba por eso me trataba así y me dolía a verlo perdido, me había traicionado.

A la mañana siguiente termine de hacer mis maletas, reuní a los chics y me despedí de cada uno de ellos destrozada, di gracias a los papas de Irazu y me fui de esa casa triste ya que no vería a mi amigos y amigas en mucho tiempo y me dolía no haberme podido quedar mas y que esto lo hubiera arruinado Alex. Le pedí a Irazu que sus cosas las quemara o que las tirara pero yo no las quería volver a ver, ni saber nada de el.

Y así me fui destrozada, con mi corazón echo añicos y Alex deseguro burlándose de mi.

Y es aquí donde yo creí que era el fin, pero es aquí donde comenzó todo.

_**no estuvo buenisimo!!? pinche Alex se paso con ella, no crean q para laila todo esta perdido. la historia de Tecna yo la invente jeje mm sin mas q decir espero reviews con sugerencias lo q sea, bye**_


	6. Paso el tiempo

**Paso… el tiempo**

Habían pasado cuando mucho cuatro meses desde que Laila se había enterado de que Alex la había traicionado, cuatro meses de los cuales los chicos no tenían noticias con lujo de detalles sobre su amiga.

Dos meses en lo que Laila pasó en la oscuridad y en depresión, dos meses más en los que Laila acudió con una psicóloga. Cuatro meses en lo que sus padres sufrieron mas que ella e hicieron todo lo posible por ayudarla, no salía del palacio y en especial de su cuarto, casi no hablaba, ya no oía música, no se maquillaba mas, no bailaba mas, no reía mas, por la noches se despertaba buscando el abrazo de Alex en la oscuridad gritando y llorando, ya ni si quiera miraba la televisión. Un catorce de febrero lo paso desmayada por falta de alimento.

Algunas veces trato de considera el suicidio como una opción pero para eso siempre estuvo Aquamarine quien le hacia visitas constantes e impidió que cometiera una locura. Con los ojos siempre llenos de ojeras pensaba que el mundo era un asco y que no valía la pena vivir si habia sufrimiento.

Con la mejor psicóloga de toda la dimensión mágica, Laila salio adelante. Día a día la ayudo a superar el dolor y el trauma que tenia, le devolvió risa, las ganas de bailar y cantar como loca, las ganas de ir de compras, el hablar, el sueño y sobretodo la alegría, aunque no al 100% pero igual lo hizo.

Volvió a llamar a sus amigas.

Su depresión termino cuando fue invitada a una fiesta en la cual canto con todo su corazón la canción "déjame ir" de paty cantu la cual la libero y se la dedico con todo su odio a Alex donde quiera que estuviera el muy maldito. Con unos tragos de mas ella y su amiga Divanoa cantaron "Rata de dos patas" de paquita la del barrio ya que las dos sufrieron las misma decepción amorosa.

Y con ese suceso el color a su vida regreso.

* * *

- Entonces vas a ir a Gardenia al cumple de Flora?- me pregunto Aquamarine mientras le daba un sorbo a su capuchino.

- Claro que si!- me emocione- quiero ver de nuevo a los chicos, quiero reírme, bailar y cantar con Musa etc.

- Estas segura- me pregunto aun curiosa. Bufe y mostré una sonrisa llena de paciencia.

- Segurísima, aqua estoy curada además me sirve para distraerme.

- Ok y te parece si nos vamos juntas?

Asentí y ella soltó un grito de emoción y me abrazo y por poco y se me cae mi café junto con mis bolsas llenas de ropa nueva para la primavera que venia. Flora cumplía el 21 de abril el mismo día en que la primavera iniciaba.

Regrese al palacio dispuesta a pedir permiso a mis padres para que me dejaran irme con Aquamarine.

Andros estaba dividido en dos reinos el terrenal y el submarino. Yo era princesa del terrenal donde Vivian todos lo humanos y las criaturas mágica, en el submarino habitaban las sirenas, nereidas y criaturas acuáticas. Aquamarine era la princesa de ahí y sus padres Piscis y Acuario los reyes, así que nos podíamos ver diario si fuera necesario.

Entre en el comedor

- Hola mami- le di un beso en la mejilla- hola papi- y a el también le di un beso.

- Quieres algo de cenar hija?- me pregunto mi papa.

- No gracias- azoto el tenedor contra el platoy me miro feo, deseguro pensaba que otra vez no quería comer- ya cene ahorita en el starbooks con Aqua- le aclare para ahorrarme un regaño acompañado de un sermón- los acompañare- les dije sentándome.

Guardamos silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos contra la fina bajilla. Comenze a tararear en mi mente una canción alegre si no sacaba un tema de conversación mis padres podrían pensar lo que fuera asi que mejor me daba prisa.

- Miren la blusa tan bonita que me escogió Aqua- fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, les enseñe la blusa morada sin una manga.

- Esta muy linda hija se ve que encontraste buenas cosas- me dijo mama con una gran sonrisa. Me apresure para sacar el tema que en verdad deseaba.

- Ya pensé las cosas y si quiero ir a la fiesta de Flora en Gardenia- mama casi casi escupe el agua cuando dije eso.

Mi papa se puso serio y comía con más rapidez y fuerza.

- No me parece conveniente que bayas, no quiero que con ellos tu depresión vuelva, con ellos vas a recordar todo lo que pasaste con…- no le gustaba pronunciar su nombre- con el-dijo fríamente.

Azote las manos contra la mesa, eso me hizo enojar. Era lo malo de tener unos padres tan sobre protectores.

- Por que papa?! Por que? Si me voy ir con Aquamarine y su familia no veo el problema, déjame ser feliz, por que todo te da miedo ahora?, sabes que olvídalo yo me voy ir y punto soy mayor de edad y nadie me puede dar ordenes.

- Nosotros si porque somos tus padres! Y no quiero verte nunca mas sufrir por eso soy así!

- Cálmense los dos- nos dijo mama ya sabia que íbamos a comenzar una discusión- tengo una idea Freohr- le dijo mama a papa, le susurro algo al oído y luego papa hablo.

- Esta bien vas a ir solo por que nuestra buena amiga Acuario va ir pero estas aprueba ok?- asentí con la cabeza- y estas segura de que el no va ir?

Irazu me contó que después de que me fui, el regreso por sus cosas pero ni siquiera lo dejo pasar y se las aventó en la cara y los chicos le dijeron que nunca volviera a buscarlos que se olvidara que alguna vez tuvo amigos.

- Segura papa quédate tranquilo por que nunca voy a dejar que ningún hombre se burle de mi.

- Y cuando se van?- pregunto mama.

- Pasado mañana- ufff....... tenia que preparar muchas cosas y dejar resueltos algunos asuntos reales- buenas noches- me despedí.

Pronto vería a todas mis amigas, mis amigos, tendría que prepararme tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, deseguro me harían preguntas como… y que soñabas que te hacia despertar gritando? O con que te quisiste suicidar? Aaggghhh y ese tipo de preguntas las haría Stella o Lalo.

Mañana a primera hora llamaría a mi estilista personal para que me hiciera un pequeño cambio de imagen no se que me retocara mis rayitos que me cortara un poco el pelo, algo por el estilo, quería que me vieran cambiada, que ya no soy la otra estupida Laila. Bueno por lo menos abría cambiado por fuera pero por dentro era la misma. La misma que no le hizo caso a su amiga Flora cuando ella le advirtió que andar con una persona que me ponía condiciones era malo, ya que el me ponía condiciones antes de graduarnos.

-aassshh, estupida olvida eso- me dije a mi misma sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar el recuerdo de mi mente.

Luego mire hacia el mar y me alegre de que eso hubiera acabado.

_**Adelante corazón**_

_**No llores más**_

_**Que el camino aun es largo para amar**_

_**Tienes que latir muy fuerte**_

Aun no estaba lista para amar, el amor no era para mi esa era un cosa que yo no entendía aun pero esa canción siempre me animaba.

_**el dia de hoy al parecer he tenido demasiada inspiracion, esa cancion se llama adelante corazon de maria jose escuchenla es padre. en prox capitulo aqui viene, aqui llega el siguiente galan para laila ya veran a q me refiero uuy yuuy q nervios de solo pnsarlo. sigan leyendo y reviews espero**_


	7. Danieth

**D****anieth**

Definitivamente odio los aviones. Que bueno que me había decidido ir con Aquamarine y sus padres con ellos me fui a Gardenia pero en coche! y aunque hicimos mas que en avión prefería de todos modos viajar en coche. Casi todo el camino me la pase platicando con la señora Acuario, es una señora muy interesante, platicadora, graciosa y buena onda, también escuche algunas quejas de Aquamarine ya que según ella su madre la avergonzaba. Felipe también venia con nosotras quien andaba de acaramelado con su novia pero gracias al cielo Acuario no dejo de hacerme platica así no pude prestar atención a su momento.

Y me entere que mi mama le había pedido a Acuario que me vigilara y que cualquier signo de depresión la llamara para que me regresara inmediatamente, ósea que exagerada pero yo estaba muy tranquila de que eso no pasaría.

Cuatro horas hicimos, cuatro horas de carretera, cuatro horas de quejas, cuatro horas de estar escuchando música de los 70's, hasta que llegamos.

Todo era tal cual como lo recordaba, flores por acá por allá, un clima bastante caluroso, animales salvajes por doquier etc. Al llegar yo me ofrecí a bajarme a avisarle a la señora Fauna de nuestra llegada y que mandara servidumbre por nuestro equipaje en lo que ellos buscaban lugar en donde estacionarme.

Entre como si nada cargando casi todas las maletas y justamente ya estaban atendiendo a alguien mas, un joven no pude apreciar bien quien era. Bote las maletas en el suelo haciéndome notar.

- Princesa Laila en unos instantes viene a recibirlos la señora, con permiso- dijo una de las múltiples amas de llaves.

- Propio- dijo el joven cuya voz era dulce y aterciopelada. Despertó mi curiosidad y me gire más hacia la izquierda para poder observarlo mejor.

Era alto, se podían apreciar sus músculos con esa playera de rayas que traía, piel morena (como yo), pelo negro aunque con los rayos del sol hacían que se viera su cabello morado. Al parecer se percato de mi mirada y se giro y me miro ahí fue donde pude apreciar sus ojos color chocolate, eran tan intensos. El pánico me invadió ocasionando que desviara mi mirada hacia el corredor de mi derecha, sentí curiosidad por saber si me seguía mirando, volví a girarme y el también, nuestras miradas se toparon y me sonrío. Pude sentir como me ruborice y también le sonreí.

- Laila! Como estas cariño- me saludo ampliamente la señora Fauna, luego se dirigió hacia el- eres tu?! Pero que cambiado estas, dame un abrazo sobrino te he echado de menos- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. Su sobrino? Yo creí que Aquamarine, Bloom, Stella, Flora e Irazu eran todas las primas, pero no a el no lo conocia.

- Pasen chicos, pasen al jardín ahí esta Flora y los demás, ahorita los alcanzo voy con mi hermana- nos indico yo ya conocia el camino hacia el enorme jardín así que camine, y el me siguió por detrás.

Al entrar me tope con Flora, Helio, Sky, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, e Irazu estaban sentados en el pasto platicando al vernos todos abrieron los ojos como platos. Si que les sorprendía verme.

Corrieron a abrazarme y por poco me tiran.

- No puedo creer que vinieras- me susurro Flora al oído.

- Pues ya estoy aquí no?! Vivita y coleando- dije encuanto se deshizo el abrazo. Stella se acerco al joven y lo miro curiosa, la pregunta era… lo conocia?

- Eres Danieth?- pregunto curiosa, el movio la cabeza en afirmación- primito! Soy yo Stella, te acuerdas de mi?

- Stella? No es broma, claro que si- abrazo con fuerza a su prima- hace años que no nos vemos.

Con que Danieth era su nombre, me pareció un nombre muy original y lindo. Pronto llego Fauna y comenzó a presentarle a Danieth a los demás que al parecer no lo conocían, a la única que conocia era Stella, que raro.

- Laila te presento a mi sobrino Danieth- acerque mi mano hacia el. El protocolo. Tomo mi mano y la beso.

- Un gusto conocerla señorita Laila- dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente y sincera.

- El gusto es mío- dije apartando mi mano con timidez, por que me sentía así, con nervios por que? Me preguntaba una y otra vez en mi mente.

Sentada en una silla de jardín con una limonada en mano escuche atentamente la historia de por que ellas no conocían a su primo Danieth. A la mitad de la historia deje de prestar atención y lo único que entendí fue que las hermanas Clarion, Fauna, Acuario y Dalila tuvieron una fuerte pelea con su hermano Saladino ósea el papa de Danieth y no se hablaron en años por eso Danieth no llego a conocer a Bloom y el resto.

Estaba en la luna, miraba de reojo a Danieth no comprendía por que había despertado interés por el y quien lo noto fue la chismosa numero uno de Stella. Me hizo una señal indicándome que la siguiera. Nos fuimos a una esquina lejos de los demás en el jardín.

- Ya te vi con que andas viendo de reojo a mi primo eh!- guarde silencio- yo conozco esa mirada- me dijo en tono seductor.

Al principio no entendí a que se refería, pero después de analizar cada palabra comprendí, a veces yo era tan torpe que me avergonzaba de mi misma.

- Stella- bufe- nada que ver, bien sabes lo que me sucedió y es imposible enamorarme otra vez además no me gusta tu primo, como crees- le asegure, comenzaba a irritar si no me controlaba podía explotar.

- Pero y si si?- continuo insistiendo.

- No! Stella yo no puedo amar, no quiero saber nada de amor! No estoy lista, tengo miedo de volver a caer en el mismo error- me enoje.

- Perdón fue una estupidez lo que pregunte, no quiero que lo recuerdes- me abrazo- prometo ya no decir ese tipo de cosas.

- No tienes por que disculparte eso tema ya ni me interesa- mentí- lo pasado pasado.

Ella comprendió y nos volvimos a integrar con los demás. En un 20% aun me afectaba hablar de… el pero tenia que estar preparada ya que las chicas no esperarían para interrogarme.

Comíamos en el jardín una deliciosa carne asada que Patricio hizo y de pronto vi alguien llegar con Flora. Vi unos tacones negros con unas cintas de donde se amarraban, unos short de mezclilla, una blusa escotada de color morado con un chaleco negro de esos pequeños que ahora estaban de moda, llevaba el pelo cortado en capaz con el fleco de lado con un collar de nota musical, era… Musa!!.

Wow la fama si que le había sentado muy bien, que cambiada estaba y obviamente lucia guapísima, su música me encantaba tenia su disco con todos sus éxitos.

Esperaba para poder saludarla cuando Marley quien ya no estaba tan chiquito paso corriendo haciendo que Danieth se tropezara haciendo que el refresco me cayera enzima. Estaba empapada, todos miraban la escena, que pena.

- Irazu hijita agarra ese perro- la regaño su madre. Danieth se incorporo rápidamente y se me acerco preocupado.

- Lo siento mucho Laila, deberás que no fue mi intención- dijo nervioso.

- Claro que no, no te preocupes, Flora puedo pasar a tu baño a cambiarme la blusa?-le pregunte educadamente.

- Si claro ya sabes donde esta- me dijo.

Y como aun no nos asignaban habitación pues las maletas seguían en la sala así que tome la primera blusa que encontré y me metí al baño. A salir me tope con Danieth quien me hizo saltar del susto.

- Ves te dije que no había problema- le dije para calmarlo.

- Deberás lo siento- seguía apenado. Tome un bocado de aire.

- Fue un accidente, los accidentes suceden, no te preocupes.

Corrí a meter mi blusa mojada en una bolsa de plástico que traía dentro de mi maleta y como no la encantaba comenze a sacar unas cuantas cosas y saque mi disco de dj tiesto y lo avente a la alfombra. No me había percatado de la presencia de Danieth quien estaba detrás de mi, tomo en sus manos el disco y me dijo

- Dj tiesto? Es mi dj favorito, adoro sus canciones.

Abrí los ojos como platos, las personas que yo conocia no les gustaba tanto como a mi yo era su fan numero uno.

- Enserio? Yo igual- dije emocionada mientras metía mis cosas de nuevo.

- Fui a su ultimo concierto, el de Andros- yo también obviamente estuve en ese concierto.

- Yo soy de Andros y lógicamente fui a verlo, soy su mayor fan- dije en tono presumido pero burlón y el se quedo asombrado. Me devolvió mi CD

- Te gusta David guetta?

- También!- dije emocionada.

- Chócalas- me dijo y las chocamos. Nos regresamos al jardín con el resto y nos pusimos a platicar un buen rato.

Teníamos gustos muy parecidos como la poesía, la música electrónica, la comida chatarra y otros más pero también gustos opuestos como la literatura, no le gustaban los deportes extremos como a mi etc.

La primera en querer interrogarme fue Irazu, Lalo no había podido acompañarla por asuntos de trabajo si podía nos alcanzaba después. Y no me pude salvar ya que nos asignaron una habitación para las dos, por una parte no estaría sola pero por otra no me salvaba de su interrogatorio. Llore un poco y le conté todo lo que sucedió todos esos meses.

Nos dormimos tarde por estar chismeando y en mi mente no dejaba de ver la imagen de Danieth. Que me estaba sucediendo?!

Danieth's POV

Hace unas semanas había recibido una invitación de parte de mi tía Fauna invitándome a su palacio a que conociera a mis primas Bloom, Irazu, Aquamarine y Flora ya que había sido invitado a la fiesta de coronación de mi prima Irazu pero mis padres y yo no pudimos asistir ya que estaríamos en un viaje muy importante.

Yo soy príncipe de Arenda un reino muy conocido y muy poderoso. Pensé en las posibilidades de ir y no pensé que fuera mala idea ya que mis padres me lo permitieron ya que hace unos años estuvo peleado con sus hermanas y los únicos primos que conocí fueron a Zapdos y Daphne quienes era mucho mayor que yo y Stella quien ahorita debería tener mi misma edad, 25 años. Mis padres prometieron alcanzarme dentro de una semana así que solo me fui a Gardenia, me fue fácil llegar todo gracias al GPS de mi mustang. Al llegar una ama de llaves me dejo esperando en el recibidor junto con una chica de nombre Laila.

Como le estaba dando la espalda sentí curiosidad por verla así que me gire y la vi ahí parada mirándome con unos hermosos ojos color miel, cabello café rizado, piel morena y muy guapa pero más que eso… sexy. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba desvío su mirada de mí y yo hice lo mismo pero volví a regresar mi mirada hacia ella quien también volteo a verme y quise ser amistoso y le sonreí. Ella inmediatamente se sonrojo y me sonrío también, tenia una sonrisa encantadora.

Estaba por presentarme cuando llego mi tía Fauna y la saludo primero.

- Laila! Como estas cariño- la saludo luego se dirigió hacia mi maravillada- eres tu?! Pero que cambiado estas, dame un abrazo sobrino te he echado de menos- dijo y me abrazo con mucho cariño, como solía hacer cuando estaba chico,

- Pasen chicos, pasen al jardín ahí esta Flora y los demás, ahorita los alcanzo voy con mi hermana- nos indico. Laila se dirigió a lo que parecía ser el jardín y como yo no conocia el camino la seguí.

Al llegar al jardín vi a muchas personas desconocidas para mí, a la única que reconocí era a una chica rubia. Cuando termino de saludar a Laila se me acerco y me miro pensativa.

- Eres Danieth?- pregunto curiosa, moví la cabeza en afirmación- primito! Soy yo Stella, te acuerdas de mi?

Conrazon se me hacia conocida.

Stella? No es broma, claro que si-la abrase - hace años que no nos vemos.

Estaba igualita pero igual de preciosa que mi tía Clarion y a Pato quienes salude acto seguido de Stella. Me había enterado que después del pleito con mi padre mi tía dejo a Stella al cuidado de una amiga suya quien crío a Stella como su hija y luego conoció a Bloom su hermana quien vivia como humana en el mundo de los humanos y ellas dos enteraron de la verdad tiempo despues de haber ingresado a Alfea. Pero todo eso lo había echo mi tía por que ama a u hija y lo hizo para protegerla cuando la dimensión mágica cayo en caos.

Me presentaron a mis demás primas Aquamarine una rubia de ojos igualitos a la piedra, Irazu rubia de pelo rizado, patinadora profesional, Flora de pelo castaño y Bloom pelirroja la única casada y los novios de las demás. Y a Laila una amiga de la familia.

Después de unas horas mi tío Pato preparo una carne asada deliciosa, necesitaba condimentos así que me pare de mi lugar camine pero de pronto se me atravesó Marley el perro de Irazu y ocasiono que me tropezara y le tirara mi refresco enzima a Laila. Me sentí muy avergonzado, la había dejado empapada, me incorpore rápidamente y me acerque a ella y me disculpe.

Me aseguro que no había sido mi culpa después de que salio del baño con una blusa seca. La acompañe en silencio hacia la sala en lo que ella guardaba su blusa mojada. De pronto aventó un disco de Dj tiesto, mi dj favorito y no pude resistir y lo tome.

- Dj tiesto? Es mi dj favorito, adoro sus canciones-le dije entusiasmado.

Se giro rápidamente y me miro sorprendida.

- Enserio? Yo igual- dijo emocionada mientras metía mis cosas de nuevo en su gran maleta, probablemente se quedaría mucho tiempo al igual que yo.

- Fui a su último concierto, el de Andros.

- Yo soy de Andros y lógicamente fui a verlo, soy su mayor fan- dijo en tono presumido pero amable. Habia olvidado que era princesa de ese reino. Wow teníamos algo en común eso me alegro conocia poca gente a la que le gustaba la música electrónica, me agradaba.

- Te gusta David guetta?- pregunte era otro al que no podía dejar de oír.

- También!- dijo emocionada. A quien le gusta la música electrónica le tiene que gustar David.

- Chócalas- le dije ella comprendió y las chocamos. La acompañe de regreso al jardín y le seguí haciéndole la platica, me cayo increíble teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Además de socializar con ella socialice con los novios de mis primas quienes eran muy abiertos y buena onda al igual que mis primas.

Laila, no podía dejar de verla y de pensar en ella. Era educada, guapa, alegre, algo tímida, chistosa, dulce e inocente tenia que aceptarlo me había gustado.

_**que les parecio? y danieth q tal? es un buen chico. lo q stas sintiendo mi querida laila es x q t gusto hubo atraccion. danieeth's pov aparecera de vez en cuanto, no es muy importante lo dl el como se habran dado cuenta. espero reviews bye**_


	8. Noticia: una segunda boda

**Noticia: una segunda boda**

Dormía profundamente cuando sentí como rebotaba en la cama, alguien estaba brincando en ella y era Irazu.

- Laila! Despierta ya!.

- Que?- me queje, no podía ver con claridad la luz me segaba- que hora es?- pregunte desorientada.

- Son las once de la mañana, ya te habías tardado en despertar eh!- deje caer mi cabeza de nuevo en la almohada- ei! Adivina quienes llegaron- no conteste- Tecna y Timmy.

Al oír eso me pare rápido de la cama y me salí directo a buscarlo y como aun estaba adormilada choque con alguien y era nada menos que Danieth.

- Perdón-fue lo único que pude decir y seguí caminando en busca de ellos.

Llegue a la sala y nada, en el jardín nada, mi ultima opción fue el comedor, todos ya habían terminado de desayunar.

- Miren quien despertó- dijo en tono burlón Sky. Salude a todos con la mano y me senté a la mesa después de saludar a Tecna y Timmy.

Termine de desayunar y note como Tecna le susurraba a Timmy algo. Pensé lo peor tal vez estaba toda despeinada o no se.

- Ya que todo el grupito esta completo Tecna quiere decirles algo a las chicas y yo a los chicos, que les parece si dentro de media hora nos vemos y les decimos- dijo Timmy serio con un tono de profesional en una conferencia.

Ya listas nos reunimos en el cuarto de Flora. Todas estábamos nerviosas por saber que nos iba a decir.

- Bueno ya habla que me empiezo a preocupar- dijo Musa desesperada volviendo a morderse las uñas.

Respiro profundamente, la note nerviosa y abrazo una almohada luego hablo.

- Preguntas al final ok?-asentimos todas- … hace un mes creo me di cuenta de algo…- se puso tensa-…tenia nauseas todo el tiempo y bueno todo eso se debía a que estoy embarazada.

- Que??!!!!!!!- gritamos todas a coro. No podía creer lo que escuchaba podría esperarse de Aquamarine, Bloom o Stella pero de ella? Además ni siquiera estaba casada con Timmy. Baya noticion.

- Shhh- nos cayo- si así es, Timmy y yo vamos a ser padres... amm tengo tres meses de embarazo, Timmy ya lo sabe y mi mama ya sabrán como esta, nada contenta tengo suerte de estar aquí y bueno ya saben como es… quiere que este niño nazca en un matrimonio entonces Timmy y yo nos tenemos que casar lo mas pronto posible, a mas tardar a mediados de Mayo- finalizo.

Por unos segundos me quede pasmada más bien todas por semejante noticia. Ahora celebraríamos tres bodas en unos meses, la de ellos en Mayo y la de Stella en Junio.

- Oh my god!!-exclamo Aquamarine sorprendida.

- Otra boda?- dijo Bloom en shock.

El silencio reino por unos segundos, buscaba las palabras exactas para decir algo coherente.

- Por que tanto silencio deberíamos alegrarnos ya que Tec esta embarazada y pronto se va a casar- dijo Flora abrazando a su amiga.

Tenía razón pero era demasiado sorprendente la situación.

- Manix y si juntamos nuestras boda?- le dijo Stella entusiasmada.

- Muchas gracias pero no mi madre se opondría ya sabes como es de tradicionalista aparte será una boda mitad judía mitad católica.

Stella bajo la cabeza decepcionada, mas silencio hasta que Bloom se levanto del suelo y se sentó alado de su amiga preguntandole

- Y Timmy como esta tomando las cosas o aun no sabe de tu embarazo.

- Ya sabe y lo tomo de maravilla esta emocionado con todo esto, aparte su familia nos esta brindando mucho apoyo- dijo con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Tendremos una boda yei!, tendremos una boda, tendremos una boda y muy pronto mi best friend se casara!- canto Aquamarine emocionada.

Me reí de mi amiga loca y entusiasta. Flora si decir ni una palabra con los labios nos dijo que la abrazáramos, comprendí y la abrase, fue un abrazo grupal muy lindo.

- Entonces si no podemos juntar nuestras bodas por que no juntamos nuestras despedidas de solteras- propuso Stella.

Eso sonaba bien. A mi mente volvió el recuerdo de la despedida de soltera de Bloom esa fue una buena fiesta, que recuerdos yo bailando con un stripper si supongo que por el alcohol.

- Es buena idea y que tal si los gastos corren por mi cuenta y claro de las que quieran cooperar- propuse mirando al resto.

- Es una buena idea, yo coopero- dijo Musa

- Yo igual- dijo Bloom

- Yo también – dijo Aquamarine y así sucesivamente dijimos todas comprometidas a organizar la despedida de las dos.

- Amigas gracias enserio, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que si voy a tener mi despedida… bueno nuestra despedida y todo gracias a ustedes- sollozo- ven me ponen de sentimental, las quiero mucho- dijo Tecna en un repentino cambio de humor algo muy natural. Todas nos unimos en un abrazo grupal.

El resto del día no la pasamos en el palacio platicando la mayor parte del día las chicas sobre la despedida de soltera y sobre lo que usaríamos en la boda.

Tecna nos contó la idea básica de lo que seria, seria una boda normal con ceremonia religiosa, ceremonia civil, una pequeña recepción en la casa de su padre la cual estaba bastante grande en donde seria la comida, el Valls de casados, ramo y liga, un poco de baile mas no pachanga, pastel y hasta luego se irían de luna de miel a Acapulco esa misma noche. Tendría que buscar un vestido sencillo y no tan… llamativo quizás ya que seria algo sencillo.

Todo el tema del día fueron bodas. Por la tarde Stella y Brandon reunieron a toda la familia real para entregar las invitaciones de su boda.

- Tecna, Musa, Laila, Anadatti… ah no ella no esta, a ustedes tres la he elegido como mis damas de honor, si aceptan serlo sus vestidos tienen que ser de los colores siguientes: rosa, naranja, amarillo, verde obscuro y morado, así que díganme- dijo Stella con un lista enorme en mano.

Mielle la hermanita menor de Flora levanto la mano curiosa, pregunto.

- Y por que esos colores y no uno solo?

- Ah por que yo quiero que mis damas vayan vestidas con los colores del arco iris y esos son lo que aun faltan por asignar- le explico con paciencia a su prima quien asintió y espero nuestra respuesta. Musa fue la primera en hablar.

- Obviamente quiero ser tu dama manix y quiero ser la de morado- Stella asintió y en su lista escribió.

Ahora solo quedaban cuatro colores y debía decidirme por uno era una decisión muy difícil todos me gustaban excepto el rosa.

- Acepto ser tu dama y voy a ser la de amarillo- dijo Tecna dando un paso hacia delante.

Stella me miro impaciente, si me tardaba en responder ella pensaría que estaba dudando y se decepcionaría, inmediatamente pensé en naranja.

- Si seré tu dama de color naranja- dije segura. El naranja me quedaba muy bien así que quería verme bien en la boda de mi amiga.

- Excelente elección- me susurro al oído Danieth eso ocasiono que se me pusiera la piel chinita, solo le sonreí tímidamente.

- Ok ,Tecna crees que Orube tenga algún problema en ser mi dama de honor- Tecna negó con la cabeza- le gustaría ser la de verde?- Tecna asintió con la cabeza muy segura de los gustos de su hermana- bien ahora les voy a entregar las invitaciones a cada uno ahí vienen todo los datos- nos indico Stella. Me entregaron un sobre con una tarjeta de color verde con blanco en la que decían todos los datos como la iglesia, el jardín en donde seria la recepción etc.

Padrinos de velación: los padres de Stella.

Padrinos de anillos: sus tíos Fauna y Sundar.

Padrinos de lazo: Bloom y Estefano el hermano de Brandon

Padrinos de arras: los padres adoptivos de Stella, Lumina y Soleron.

Madrina de ramo: una amiga de Flora y Stella, Patricia

Madrina biblia: la madrastra de Brandon, Evelyn.

Esos fueron los datos de mayor interés para mí, los cuales memorice para no olvidarlos. La invitación era de lo mas bonita, la boda tenia fecha el… sábado once de Junio en Domino.

- Aprovechando que Stella comento lo de sus damas- dijo Tecna mientras se ponía de pie- yo también he elegido a las mías, antes que nada solo me fue permitido elegir a cuatro la verdad siento mucho no haber podido elegirlas a todas y espero no ocasionar disgustos- tomo aire- mis damas son: Aquamarine- se paro dando brincos de emoción y gritando como si hubiese ganado un premio- Musa, Flora y ya que Stella me eligió como su dama yo también quiero que ella sea la mía- finalizo.

Todos estábamos tranquilos ya que la sorpresa por su boda ya había pasado, lo de su embarazo ya no era un secreto todos lo sabíamos.

- Y que color van a ser nuestros vestidos, digo para ir pensando- aclaro Aquamarine aun dando brinquitos de emoción.

- El color es lila, con algún objeto o accesorio color crema- explico.

Que estresante dos bodas por celebrar y una tras otra, tenia que ver dos vestidos un de dama naranja y otro para boda normal, dos peinados, dos pares de zapatos en tan poco tiempo, solo pensarlo me producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

_**aqui les dejo otro capitulo, dos bodas por venir sssss, en sig capitulo tal vez un beso entre Danieth y laila los dejo en suspenso**_

_**como me quedo lo d los padrinos? tuve q investigar respecto a ese tema espero q haya quedado bn, ojala y resiba muxos reviews, besos bye**_


	9. Tan cerca

**Tan cerca…**

Boda tras boda, planes tras planes me producían un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era tan fuerte que al cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueno me moría de dolor e impedía que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo ahora si era necesario que me tomara una aspirina tenia que dormir bien para poder despertarme mañana temprano a poner en marcha la sorpresa de cumpleaños de Flora. De mi cosmetiquera saque mis aspirinas y me dirigí a la cocina por un baso de agua silenciosamente para no despertar a los demás pero estaba demasiado oscuro que no podía ver por donde iba.

Me sorprendió como fue que llegue a la cocina sin matarme, abrí rápidamente la puerta de la cocina pero no me fije en donde pisaba y termine pisando un juguete de Marley el cual hizo que me tropezara. Paso tan rápido que no recuerdo con exactitud, escuche cristales rompiéndose en mil pedasos y esperaba el impacto contra el suelo pero me equivoque alguien me detenía de los hombros, mire hacia arriba para ver quien era y era Danieth.

Los dos estábamos muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, lo miraba sorprendida, se me comenzó a acercar y yo a el pero el pánico me invadió por completo. Moví mi brazo hacia atrás en busca del apagador desesperada sin apartar mi rostro y encendí la luz, ya encendida se alejo de mi y yo de el muerta de pena.

- No puedes dormir?- me pregunto levantando los cristales que antes formaron un baso.

- No me duele demasiado la cabeza- bote mi cajita de aspirinas en la barra y lo ayude a levantar los cristales- soy una tonta hice que tiraras el baso y tu tía te va a regañar- dije avergonzada

- No tu no tienes la culpa por haberte tropezado, yo la tengo por no haber encendido la luz- me aseguro limpiando la leche derramada con un trapo.

Sin decir nada tome otro baso limpio del escurridor y lo llene de agua. Trague la pastilla con dificultada ya que sabia asquerosa, sentí tanto asco que me acerque al fregadero tosiendo dispuesta a vomitar, tome otro sorbo de agua y controle las nauseas.

- Estas bien? Te pusiste pálida- me pregunto Danieth echándome aire.

- Si - dije sin aire- buenas noches- le despedí. Me puse de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla como si me estuviera despidiendo de cualquiera de mis amigos, no quise analizar su expresión y me salí corriendo con más cuidado.

A las 9:00 de la mañana me despertó mi despertador favorito, Irazu. Ya era hora, Flora no tardaba en despertar ya que tenía asuntos reales que resolver así que mejor no apurábamos.

Era una pequeña sorpresa la cual consistía en que Helio le vendaría los ojos y la llevaría al jardín para la sorpresa, un desayuno especial con regalos, globos etc. Y lo mejor Helio le iba a dedicar un poema.

- Sorpresa!!!- gritamos todos a coro en cuanto le quito la venda de los ojos. Musa quien se ofreció para cantarle las mañanitas lo hizo mientras todos en pijama la felicitábamos. Estaba feliz no se lo esperaba para nada.

En cuanto Helio comenzó a recitarle el poema la tristeza me invadió, las palabras eran tan románticas que me recordaban momentos que eran mejor no contar, sin decir nada me levante y me metí al palacio con lagrimas en los ojo. No pude evitarlo y comenze a llorar así que me encere en la habitación y trate de calmarme.

Vamos Laila prometiste nunca mas llorar por el- me dije a mi misma. Pronto recordé que traía en mi maleta una foto de Alex y se me ocurrió algo, quemarla.

Después de sacar casi toda la ropa la encontré y sin querer mirarla tome en encendedor de mis cigarros y salí pero esta vez no al jardín sino a la entrada principal donde nadie me vería. La mire por ultima vez y le prendí fuego y lo deje caer en el piso de loceta, mientras se quemaba sonreí macabramente y me sentí diferente como mas alegre y alivianada, no era una sensación diferente y difícil de explicar.

Por ultimo la pise unas cuantas veces para así apagar el fuego, espere unos minutos la tome del piso y la parti en pedasos y en ese momento fue cuando la primera brisa de primavera, la primera brisa del día me alboroto los cabellos. Extendí las manos dejando que el viento se llevara los pedasos, sonreí satisfactoriamente y me fui de regreso a mi habitación para cambiarme.

La agenda para el día de hoy era esperar a que Flora terminara de resolver sus asuntos reales y de ahí nos iríamos a comer a una plaza, entraríamos al cine y al final iríamos de compras. Luego regresaríamos para cambiarnos y arreglarnos para ir a la disco.

Ya en la taquilla…

- Vamos a ver Rec. que les parece?-dijo Riven, torcí el gesto en desacuerdo. No me gustaban para nada las películas de terror me provocan pesadillas y menos en el cine ya que no importa quien este a mi lado siempre termino abrazándolo sea quien sea.

Puse changuitos esperando que Flora dijera que no pero término diciendo que si así que como la cumpleañera era la que decidía no me quedo de otra y me guarde mis comentarios. Compre una bolsa grande de palomitas para calmar mis nervios, lo peor fue a la hora de escoger los asientos digo que fue mano negra de Stella quien me dejo hasta el ultimo asiento de la fila y con Danieth a lado!! A mi derecha no tenia a nadie mas que las escaleras y a mi izquierda a Danieth y eso significa que lo tendría que abrazar! Me arme de valor y me prometí estar calmada y de no abrazarlo, pero no pude.

Salí horrorizada por semejante película, eso significaba que no dormiría esta noche, casi toda la película me la pase dando de brincos y aferrada al brazo de Danieth y al parecer no le importo en lo mas mínimo, uf.

Me encontraba en Shasa pagando en la caja unas cuantas blusas, un par de zapatos y unos cuantos accesorios.

- Señorita su tarjeta de crédito esta en cero- me dijo la cajera. Me quede pensando según yo la traía con dinero o a lo mejor pensé mal.

- Pagare con efectivo entonces- le dije mientras sacaba mi cartera, al sacarla note que no traía nada de efectivo solo la tarjeta de crédito que estaba en cero por confiada había olvidado cargar con las otras. "mierda" dije para mis adentros, la cajera me veía con impaciencia- no traigo efectivo- dije molesta

- Se la cancelo entonces?- pregunto, estaba por decirle que si pero en eso Danieth apareció.

- Yo se lo pago con esta tarjeta.

Estaba por dársela a la cajera cuando se lo impedí, no tenia por que pagarme mis cosas yo no pedí su ayuda.

- Que te pasa? No puedo permitir que tu pagues, fue mi error no cargar con mas dinero, gracias pero no- le dije honestamente y calmando mi enojo

- Ándale acepta, además no tendrás que devolverme nada a cambio considéralo un regalo yo se cuanto deseas comprar eso- insistió

- No gracias no quiero cargar con la idea de que te debo dinero- dije cruzando los brazos.

- Van a pagar esto si o no?- dijo la cajera molesta.

- Si señorita tome, no le haga caso- y le entrego la tarjeta y yo no pude hacer nada fue demasiado tarde.

- Porque lo hiciste?! Yo no te lo pedí!- le reclame.

- Shhh ya! Lo echo echo esta- mire hacia arriba molesta- mira hagamos una cosa en cuanto regresemos al palacio me pagas y se acabo pero no te enojes conmigo, si?- dijo en un tono tierno el cual me convenció e hizo que me suavizara. Tome mis cosas y salimos de la tienda.

- Esta bien, amm gracias- sonreí tímidamente- eres un gran amigo.

- Me consideras tu amigo?- pregunto dudoso.

- Claro- dije tomando en un impulso sus manos pero después me arrepentí y me regrese con las chicas para presumirles.

Al regresar discretamente metí lo había debido pagar yo! Por mi ropa en la cartera de Danieth la cual había dejado en su mesita de noche en su habitación sabia que si yo se lo daba personalmente no lo aceptaría y me haría enojar. Me dormí como media hora pero me desperté por que comenzaba a ver zombies y monstruos en mis sueños, mugre película. Me arregle para la disco, estrene mi ropa nueva una blusa morada que tenia unas estrellas negras (algo emo), unos shorts negros y con mis nuevos flats de rayas negras y moradas.

Ya listas Irazu y yo bajamos a la sala como si nada con los que ya estaban listos. Pude notar como Danieth no me quitaba el ojo de enzima, comenze a pensar cosas que no sacudí la cabeza para quitarlas de mi mente e ignore su mirada.

- Cuñado, cierra la boca que se te van a meter moscas- le dijo Brandon. Encuanto escuche eso me gire y los mire, en cuanto se percataron de mi mirada Danieth le dio un codazo molesto.

Que me veía muy… zorra? Por que Brandon le dijo eso a Danieth, me estaba mirando a mi? Muchas preguntas y no respuestas.

En cuanto bajo Stella fue cuando pudimos irnos. Ya en la disco había barra libre así que me tome un Tequila, prometí no emborracharme y disfrutar del ambiente y bailar sobria y lo cumplí.

Baile y baile música electrónica junto con Danieth quien me invito a bailar ya que estaba sola en la barra, el corazón se me partía en mi pedasos al ver a mis amigas divirtiéndose con sus novios y yo sola, podría decirse que las envidiaba pero de la buena manera no de la mala. Baile y baile, reí y reí, cante y cante como loca cada canción con Musa e Irazu hasta que nos dieron las 3:00 AM y ya nos dolían los pies así que ahí termino la pachanga.

Danieth's POV

Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir hasta que dije basta! Y me fui directo a la cocina por un baso de leche, estaba por salir de ahí cuando alguien entro en la cocina y se tropezó conmigo ocasionado que tirara el baso, no se como pero detuve a esa persona de los hombros. Al tenerla tan cerca de mi pude apreciar quien era, y era Laila, me miraba nerviosa y sorprendida no se porque pero tuve grandes deseos de besar sus labios así que comenze a acercarme lento a ella y al parecer ella y yo tuvimos una conexión, estábamos por besarnos pero encendió la luz y me aleje de ella.

Mire hacia abajo y vi todo el baso echo pedasos y la leche derramada a lado mío, me agache y empecé a recoger los pedasos.

- No puedes dormir?- rompí el silencio

- No me duele demasiado la cabeza- dijo agachándose a ayudarme a levantar los cristales - soy una tonta hice que tiraras el baso y tu tía te va a regañar- dijo avergonzada, mi tía! Ojala y no se hubiera despertado pero yo siempre asumiría la culpa además era todita mía.

- No tu no tienes la culpa por haberte tropezado, yo la tengo por no haber encendido la luz- le asegure ahora limpiando la leche.

- salí al patio a dejar el trapo mojado y regrese y la vi en el fregadero tosiendo tratando de vomitar, no pues quien se vomita al tragar una aspirina, la note muy pálida así que le pregunte preocupado

- Estas bien? Te pusiste pálida.

- Si - dijo sin aire- buenas noches.

Estuve por desearle buenas noches pero se me acerco y se paro de puntitas y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salio corriendo, me recargue en la barra y tras un suspiro me acaricie la mejilla en donde me había besado. No había duda estaba loco por Laila y trataría de conquistarla.

A la mañana siguiente tocaron a mi puerta avisándome que ya era hora de la sorpresa de Flora. Mi relación con todos ellos iba muy bien lo chicos confiaban plenamente en mi ademas les agradaba y mis primas me querían mucho. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que llego un momento en el que Helio le dedico un poema a Flora, segundos después note que Laila se levanto de su asiento y se metió corriendo al palacio yo muy desconcertado le pregunte a mi prima que le sucedía.

- Mira dani Laila ha sufrido mucho estos últimos meses, su novio la engaño y ella los descubrió juntos aya en Genovia y eso la hizo pedasos ya que lo amaba mucho y bueno no quiere saber nada de amor, estuvo en recuperación mental hace unos meses pero aun no se ha recuperado al cien- me explico en voz baja Stella con sus propias palabras.

- Entonces por eso es que luego esta como seria, callada o triste no?

- Aja pero sigue siendo la misma de antes.

Pobre Laila, me sentía tan mal por ella si ella no quería saber nada de amor suspendería mi plan para conquistarla tal vez lo reanudaría cuando estuviera seguro que ella sentía algo por mi, yo lo sentía y algo me decía que ella también sentía algo por mi e iba averiguarlo.

Ya en el cine estaba sentada a mi lado y lo mas gracioso cada vez que pasaba algo ella brincaba del susto y se aferraba a mi brazo lo que hacia sentir corrientes eléctricas y me ponia nervioso.

Cuando salimos las chicas habían decidido ir a comprar a algunas tiendas, acompañe a Irazu a la misma tienda en la que Laila estaba y note que tenia un problema para pagar así que sin mas pensarlo me ofrecí a pagarle todo pero ella se molesto y me convenció de que me iba a pagar cada centavo que le había prestado en cuanto regresáramos al palacio.

Paso un hora masomenos y esperaba junto con Brandon a que las demás chicas bajaran de pronto mis ojos se posaron en Laila quien venia bajando las escaleras vistiendo una blusa morada con estrellas negras, un short bastante corto que la hacia ver muy sexy. No pude evitarlo y me quede boquiabierto con lo bien que se veía y para colmo mi futuro cuñado me delato frente a ella quien me miro confundida y pensativa, rayos.

En la disco bailaba con mis primas y vi a Laila sola en la barra y justamente ya habían puesto música electrónica así que fui por ella para animarla y sacarla a bailar.

- Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – le tendí la mano, me miro seria luego sonrío y tomo mi mano y fuimos a sacarle brillo a la pista. Mientras bailaba con ella pude notar lo bien que se movía con este tipo de música.

Era la chica de mis sueños y no dudaria conquistarla y hacerle olvidar ese idiota que la hizo sufrir.

_**ese es mi dani!!! lo siento yo creo q a muxos les hubiera gustado que se besaran pero aun es muy rapido para Laila pero no se preocupen ya habra beso pero las cosas no seran tan faciles Laila se podran dificil pero dani no se rendira. grax x agregarme a favoritos cintilla espero reviws bye**_


	10. Celos?

**Celos??**

Estas vacaciones a todos nos estaban resultando muy relajantes y al igual que todas las vacaciones que habíamos pasado juntos esta no era la excepción, de ser la más divertida y entretenida. Pero claro nunca faltaban los ratos en los que nos aburríamos, o cuando las parejitas se ponían acarameladas era ahí cuando deseaba que la tierra me tragara. También nunca faltaban las dos llamadas al día de mis padres, se morían por saber si había comido, que como estaba mi humor, que cuanto dinero había gastado, que si necesitaba mas, era tan estresante. Ya no era una niña pequeña cosa que no entendían.

- Se me antoja un café- dijo Musa, nada tenia que ver en el tema de la despedida de Stella.

- Musa por favor ahórrate tus comentarios que estamos resolviendo un asunto mas importante- la regañe en tono burlón, me saco la lengua cual niña pequeña. Era gracioso mujeres de un lado del comedor, hombres del otro lado.

- Hay! A mi también se me antoja uno- dijo Bloom, rodee los ojos.

Y así sucesivamente todos comenzaron a decir que querían un café. Hasta que Danieth se ofreció a ir por ellos al starbooks mas cercano. Sumaba tranquilamente unos cuantos precios cuando Stella abrió su linda boquita

- … ah Dani que Laila te quiere acompañar.

Que?! Mugre Stella por que me hacia esto? Yo no le había echo nada o si?. La mire furiosa.

- …Pe...- tartamude y me pateo por debajo de la mesa y me miro con una mirada amenazadora- si ya voy- dije riéndome lo mas falso que pude, cuando Stella te mira así es mejor obedecer.

Tome mi dinero y fui a la entrada principal y me tope con Danieth desactivando la alarma de su mustang gris, precioso, de lujo. Estaba impresionada y el lo noto, sonrío y me dijo:

- Te gusta?

- Si- formule una pregunta con claridad las cosas, que mas daba no pasaba nada con solo preguntar- Dani me preguntaba si… bueno si tu quieres… podría manejar yo, quiero probarlo.

- Mientras sepas manejar por supuesto que si- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y me entrego las llaves, obvio que sabia manejar, que tuviera chofer era otra cosa. Me gustaban los autos y más si eran deportivos.

El sonido del motor era impactante, por dentro estaba de lujo con la más alta tecnología, mi beattle era una porquería en comparación con esta belleza. Gracias a su GPS de niño rico dimos con el lugar y nos metimos dentro a hacer fila, quien lo diría veníamos aquí por 10 cafés todos iguales excepto el mío el cual era un frapuchino.

- Bienvenidos, tomo su pedido- miro incrédula a Danieth la cajera- … hola, hola Dani que gusto volver a ver tu rostro cariño- le dijo en tono coqueto que no me pareció en lo absoluto, genial al parecer los dos se conocían. Cruce los brazos y rodee los ojos, a ver a que hora pedía los cafés.

- Hola Miriam- se giro hacia mi- Laila, Miriam, Miriam Laila- nos presento.

- Hola- dije en tono seco y disimulando una sonrisa. La tipa no me agradaba en nada se veía que era una zorra total me sentía muy… celosa? Hay dios mío, hacia mucho que no sentía esta sensación.

- Te encargo una orden de 10 cafés americanos y un frapuchino - le indico. Mientras la tipa anotaba y recibía el dinero.

- En unos minutos se los llevo, Danito.

Tosi falsamente al oír eso, Danito jaja era lo mas tonto e infantil que había oído que poca imaginación la de ella. Nos sentamos en una mesa a esperar y yo con mi mala cara acusa de mis estupidos celos, no existía persona mas celosa que yo, si alguien buscaba celos en un diccionario ahí aparecía mi cara.

- Se conocen?- pregunte molesta.

- Si… es mi ex novia- con razón, pose mi vista en una venta admire la calle.

- Así que tu también…- murmure pero al parecer me escucho, me mordí el labio encuanto me percate de ello- perdón es que para mi el amor es un asco es como jugar con fuego- no supe por que dije eso me arrepentí.

- Se a lo que te refieres- enarque una ceja- Stella me contó de tu anterior relación.

Que raro a Stella nunca se le podía confiar nada siempre salía con el chisme, me pregunto como es que se lo dijo, el tubo que haber preguntado no? En cuanto volviéramos mataría a Stella, de esta no se salvaba. Comenze a tamborilear en la mesa por los nervios, no sabia que decir. Danieth detuvo mi mano.

- Si quieres contarme… soy bueno dando consejos, te ayudara hablar de ello pero si no quieres lo entiendo.

Soltó mi mano en cuanto me puse en una posición más cómoda y comenze con mi relato. En cuanto termine me estaba aguantando para no llorar y de pronto apareció la ex.

- Aquí están los siete, los demas que faltan ahorita salen - se sentó sin ni siquiera ser invitada- y dime danito como te va? Me darías tu correo de nuevo?.

Me miraba con inferioridad.

- Resbalosa- murmure y creo que me oyó.

- Disculpa? Bueno sabes no importa- por poco y me come viva- Danito sabes he pensado las cosas y quiero que volvamos, cariño.

Me sentí aun mas celosa ya que partí en dos una cuchara que traía en la mano, lógico yo no le agradaba en nada y bueno me quería hacer sentir mal, ignore sus palabras y me concentre en contener mi llanto. Danieth la mando por un tubo.

- Creo que te llaman- se giro y se marcho- intento fallido hasta cree que volveríamos- dijo riéndose.

- Por que no? es una oportunidad que nunca mas se te puede presentar.

- No Laila ella no me gusta para nada- tomo mis manos. Mi corazón latió a mil por hora no quería mirar sus ojos.

- Pues... pues...Ahh!!- grite al sentir algo muy caliente en mis piernas. La zorra me había tirado el café enzima! Y como quemaba, quemaba horrores. Estaba por golpearla pero decidí controlarme y no armar un escándalo.

- Oh como lo siento, perdón amiga.

- Aja, como sea no importa- mentí medio secándome mientras me paraba. Y salí caminando lo mas rápido que pude para no írmele enzima, me había humillado, si por mi fuera la hubiera mandado a la guillotina, maldita zorra.

Y lo peor había decidido ponerme short! así como no me iba a quemar mas de la cuenta, un accidente si como no, las lagrimas comenzaron a votar de mis ojos. Lo de Alex y esto me habían puesto mal ahora no podía contener mas las lagrimas, estaba llena de rabia.

Danieth's POV

- Por que no? es una oportunidad que nunca mas se te puede presentar- me dijo. Era un tonto no se por que se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre el supuesto Alex, ahora se notaba angustiada pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que me contara lo que paso entre ella y el.

- No Laila ella no me gusta para nada- le asegure apunto de decirle que la que me gustaba era ella pero no me dejo hablar.

Aun no estaba seguro de confesarle mis sentimientos tenia miedo de perderla pero a su rechazo no.

- Pues... pues...Ahh!!- grito al sentir el café hirviendo en sus piernas Miriam le había tirado el café enzima. Me molesto mucho, lo había echo apropósito al igual que la propuesta de que si quería volver conmigo, Laila era su enemiga supuse, así era ella de envidiosa y competitiva.

- Aja, como sea no importa- le dijo molesta, parándose y saliendo a toda prisa del establecimiento.

- Ups fue un accidente.

- Emm… gracias Miriam aquí esta tu propina- vote el dinero en la mesa- y quiero decirte que esto no le te lo creo, te conozco así que no me vuelvas buscar.

- Perdón! A ver ósea por que tanto drama por esa, aparte quien es?- dijo histérica. Perder era lo que no soportaba.

- Mi novia- mentí tomando todos los cafés y salí en busca de Laila. Si ella no se enteraba todo estaba bien, Laila me hubiera degollado si hubiera oído eso.

Ahí estaba de espaldas a mí, con la mirada hacia el suelo, frente a una fuente. Me acerque lentamente a ella, deje los cafés en una banca que estaba a un lado y puse mi mano en su hombro, ella se espanto y me giro para verme. Estaba llorando, tenia los ojos de lagrimas y el maquillaje un poco corrido, sentí horrible verla así por culpa de Miriam sin pensarlo dos veces la abrase.

- Tranquila… no llores.

- Viste lo que me hizo?! la maldita me tiro el café enzima, me humillo- se aferro aun mas a mi, llorando. Le acaricie una y otra vez el cabello, inhalando la dulce esencia que tenia. Se aparto rápido de mí quitándose las lágrimas con brusquedad.

- Falto tu café quiere que vuelva y lo pida?- le pregunte apenado.

- No, no gracias ya se me quito el antojo, vámonos- dijo tomando todos los cafés y caminando hacia el auto.

_**pasando a dejar este capitulo. era necesario algo asi en la historia y bno tardare en subir el sig ya q no se me ocurre nada pero pronto se me ocurrira, la inspiracion siempre llega a mi. me retiro bsos**_


	11. Es una cita!

**Es una cita?****!**

Dos dias despues…

- Laila…me preguntaba si…bueno yo…

- Oh vamos solo escúpelo- le dije en tono burlón. Por que lucia tan nervioso?

- Me preguntaba si… bueno… te gustaria salir a cenar hoy conmigo? Solo tu y yo en Shuman's house, que dices?

El tiempo se detuvo, se refería a una cita!?,tenia que ser una broma, el esperaba una respuesta, era un buena opción salirme corriendo en estos momentos?. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía una cita y menos con un chico, casi no recordaba como actuar en una cita pero eso no era lo más importante ahorita, tenia que concentrarme en una respuesta y una no tan torpe o salvaje si era un rotundo no.

- No me gusta la comida japonesa- mentí intentando sonar lo mas realista posible, probablemente cambiaria el lugar. Se río.

- No es de comida japonesa si no comida árabe.

Claro, que mal me había salido, me sentía tan tonta, las manos me sudaban.

- Entonces si - al terminar la oración contuve mi risa nerviosa.

- Pero es solo una cita de amigos… nada mas- dijo Danieth igual de nervioso que yo. Sonreí con nerviosismo y me di media vuelta y me fui directo a mi baño donde me encerré, panicando. Las mariposas las sentía revoloteando dentro de mi estomago, como suplicaba por que pararan. Que nervios salir con Danieth pero como decirle que no a esa cara tierna y suplicante que tenia, me di una cachetada para dejar de pensar en el. Disimule el pánico y salí, llevaba 10 minutos y seguía viva, que raro.

Para colmo no se como fue que Stella se entero y me vino a buscar ya mas tarde para ayudarme a arreglarme. Insistí e insistí en que me dejara hacerlo sola pero mis intentos fueron en vano y como siempre termino ella arreglándome, escogió casi casi desde la ropa interior (pero por suerte no) hasta la bolsa y no podía decirle nada porque sino me salía con su sermón favorito "la primera cita es la mas importante", las mas importante las pelotas, sola era una cita de amigos que parte no entendía. Al parecer estaba empeñadísima en lograr que yo cayera a los pies de Danieth o algo por el estilo, pronto le haría entender que yo no quería nada con su primo ni con el amor y se lo haría entender por las malas.

Como siempre no pude evitar lucir llamativa, termine poniendo un vestido corto, azul turquesa de manga corta y con los tacones más elegantes y negros que tenia. Me dejo el cabello chino pero nada esponjada lo cual me fascino y bueno dieron las 8:40 ya era hora de ir a mi amistosa cita.

Danieth ya me esperaba en la sala, en cuanto lo vi arreglado lo bastante formal le sonreí con timidez.

- Lista- dije echa un manojo de nervios. Se levanto y tomo mi mano con delicadeza, me puse aun más nerviosa y la aparte con rapidez ocultando mi rostro. Tenia que admitirlo era todo un caballero, claro era de mi alcurnia como no iba a serlo.

- Entonces vamos, mi bella dama.

Ya en el restaurante nos asignaron según esto la mejor mesa pero yo la veía como una mesa común y corriente. Al ver el menú me quede con cara de espanto, no conocia ningún platillo. Apenada le pregunte a Danieth:

- Me harías un gran favor?- con su mirada me lo decía todo ósea era un si- me pedirías algún platillo que sea de tu agrado ya que yo no conozco ni uno- me guiño el ojo.

- Dalo por seguro.

Ordeno y tiempo después llego mi comida. Un platillo llamado "Tabule" ósea una ensalada típica y en un plato aparte unas cuantas hojas de parra con jocoque. Todo eso no estuvo nada mal al contrario estuvo delicioso, todo lo relacionado con lo árabe a mi me fascinaba. Si que había escogido un buen restaurante con un agradable ambiente.

- Dani, por que haces esto por mi? A que se debe esta invitación?- pregunte apartando mis platos vacíos. Eso me indignaba, por que yo? Y no una de sus primas total la cita era solo de amigos, si era de amigos por que los demás no estaban aquí. Exigía respuestas antes de que la curiosidad me matara.

- … por que eres mi amiga.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Nombre que amplia respuesta.

- Dani eso no me dice nada, además los demás son tus amigos no? Y por que no están aquí, por que solo yo?

- Por que…- de pronto el restaurante se lleno de música árabe y en un pequeño escenario apareció una bailarina.

- Démosle un fuerte a… Shania!- dijeron por el altavoz. Comenzó a bailar al compás de la música luciendo el traje típico de bailarina árabe.

La observe por unos instantes y puse cara de pocos amigos. Que pésimo bailaba, yo bailaba mejor.

- Puagh! Que feo baila, yo bailo mejor- le dije a Danieth, se río por unos segundos.

- A que te refieres con eso?

- Ya lo veras- le sonreí macabramente y me levante y me diriji detrás del escenario.

Y de una manera convincente logre que los técnicos me dejaran bailar, una vez mas lo digo: la ventaja de ser princesa. Me prestaron un traje y despidieron ante el público a la bailarina. Haciéndoles creer que era una bailarina profesional pusieron una canción que sabia bailar a la perfección con mi propia coreografía, "ojos así" de Shakira.

Se abrió el telón y comenze a bailar a pesar de todas las miradas posadas sobre mi, eso me recordaba a los viejos días de escuela cuando asistía a danza árabe.

Termine de bailar y todos aplaudieron maravillados, incluyendo a Danieth. Si de bailar se trataba me gustaba lucirme a toda costa. Hasta el dueño del lujoso restaurante se ofreció a contratarme pero me vote de la risa y se lo negué. Me quede ahí en la parte al aire libre del restaurante admirando el río que fluía a escasos metros, la luna lucia preciosa esa noche, el aire era frío el cual me provoco un escalofrío y me cruce de brazos. Esperaría unos segundos más para meterme y no dejar solo a Danieth.

- Hey! Bailarina- dijo Danieth acercándose a mí. Me reí y agite mi mano saludándolo- bailas increíble.

- Gracias, aunque eso no es nada también se bailar tango, salsa, rock and roll, merengue, reggaeton, electrónica etc.

- Wow.

Volví a estremecerme al sentir otro escalofrío recorrer mi piel. Empezaba a titiritar Danieth me miro y se quito su chamarra de piel y me la puso enzima tan rápido que no pude decirle nada.

- Gracias… y tu? No tienes frío?

- No, estoy acostumbrado a este clima- silencio por unos minutos luego señalo el cielo- ves esa estrella a tu derecha- asentí con la cabeza- en las noches de verano Daphne, Zapdos, Stella y yo subíamos al tejado de la anterior casa de Lake Winedka y esa estrella era la nuestra-río- la bautizamos Tikumb.

Que lindo, Stella hablaba mucho de su infancia en esa casa la cual yo conocia, esta padrísima. Dicen que antes era una chocita de dos pisos y pequeña pero hoy en día esta enorme y más moderna con alberca, mas terreno para esgrima y también ahí es donde tienen caballos, etc.

Le dedique una amplia sonrisa, señale el cielo al igual que el. Que coincidencia con lo que me acababa de decir.

- Ves esa estrella, las mas grande arriba de la tuya?- asintió- de pequeña le pedía deseos, mi madre me decía que se llamaba Evangelyn.

No se por que pero me deje llevar por el momento y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y el me rodeo con su brazo. En cuanto me percate sacudí la cabeza y me aleje de el y camine hacia a un pequeño muelle donde oficialmente terminaba el restaurante y el centro comercial. La suave fragancia de su chamarra era deliciosa me hacia pensar en aquel abrazo que me dio afuera del Starbooks el otro día, ese abrazo había sido sincero.

Algo había captado mi atención y eso había sido un bungee situado del otro lado del río, era increíble.

- Ya viste?!- voltee a ver a Danieth, quien se acerco inmediatamente a donde yo estaba.

- Un bungee situado a lado de un centro comercial? Mm ha de ser para ganar aun más dinero.

- Si! Aparte esta alado de un río lo cual lo hace mas intenso- cuando hablaba de deportes o cosas extremas me emocionaba demasiado.

Esta era una oportunidad única y una como esta nunca se me había presentado en mi vida. Siempre quise subirme a una cosa de esas y creo que hoy era mi día de suerte, le pediría que me llevara, si me tenía que subir sola no importaba.

- Podemos ir?-puse cara tierna- ándale yo invito, que dices?

Se quedo pensativo con su mano en la barbilla.

- Mm... no se Laila, ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo.

- O vamos! Te preocupas demasiado, la vida es corta y hay que vivirla al extremo- me miro con cara de espanto-… bueno desde mi punto de vista.

- Me subo si tu te subes conmigo- trague saliva con dificultad.

- De acuerdo pero una conmigo y yo una sola.

- Me parece bien.

- Si vamos!!- dije victoriosa y lo arrastre a dentro para pagar la cuenta.

Fue horrible pero aun así llegamos después de recorrer medio centro comercial para llegar hasta el otro lado, pero valdría la pena. Danieth se agallino así que tuve que subir yo sola al principio. Por suerte traía en mi bolso un pantalón de mezclilla por si las dudad, mi vestido parecía bluson por el tipo de tela así que no se vería la diferencia.

Ahí estaba al borde de saltar, en las alturas, iluminada por la luces de abajo, muchos espectadores me miraban ansiosos desde abajo, la adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas, apunto de saltar al vacío sin zapatos.

Di un paso atrás para tomar vuelo y salte soltando un grito de emoción. El aire me golpeaba fuertemente en la cara mientras caía con los brazos estirados. Fue lo máximo sentir mi estomago apunto de salir por mi boca y mas a esa altura, la sangre se me iba a los ojos mientras aguardaba que me bajaran, había sido una experiencia genial!

- Vamos Dani- dije tomándolo de la mano dispuesta a una vez mas- una promesa es una promesa- así con el cabello todo alborotado lo arrastre conmigo. Me había fascinado podría subir unas 5 veces mas.

- Y si vomito?- dijo nervioso mientras caminábamos.

- Pues ya ni modo, todo va estar bien sale?- pude oír como trago saliva con fuerza.

Mismas instrucciones etc. solo que había una cosa que no me parecía en nada, como era en pareja pues estábamos muy pegados el uno con el otro aparte teníamos que tener nuestras manos juntas, era lo malo. Di un paso adelante para saltar pero no pude, Danieth estaba en una posición tensa y se aferraba a mi sin ni si quiera mirar a su alrededor.

De pronto el joven que se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien nos empujo al vacío ya que nosotros no lo hacíamos. Grite una vez para por la emoción mientras Danieth gritaba como loco y apretaba mi mano con fuerza mientras rebotábamos en el aire dando piruetas pequeñas. Ya que todo termino y seguíamos colgando cabeza abajo, la soga seguia mesiendose lentamente, comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo y los dos no apartábamos la mirada del otro, ese hubiera sido un lindo escenario para un beso… "no! Laila pero que cosas piensas" me dije a mi misma en mi mente.

Ya en tierra firme Danieth lucia pálido y temblaba conforme daba un paso.

- Creo que será mejor que yo maneje- le dije mientras le sacudía el cabello.

- Cre.. creo que sssii- me entrego las llaves y nos marchamos de ahí.

Nos introdujimos entre risas pequeñas y silenciosas en el palacio, yo aferrada de su brazo para así no tropezar en la penumbra. Nos detuvimos afuera de mi habitación temporal.

- Como van los nervios?- dije en susurros recargada en la puerta.

- Ya mejor- río- wow eso fue extremo como es que sobreviví?

- Lo se pero si te juntas con Laila- me señale- cosas como esa suceden a menudo, extremo ese es mi segundo nombre- reímos los dos en voz baja, suspire- fue una gran cita Dani como te lo agradezco.

- No tienes por que agradecerme- bajo la mirada- contigo me la pasó… bien… genial.

-Yo igual- di un paso hacia adelante le acaricie la mejilla y deje ahí mi mano, el puso la suya sobre mi mano. Lo miraba tiernamente, los dos estabamos muy cerca uno del otro. De pronto la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas haciéndome brincar del susto y alejarme de el.

- Que horas son estas de llegar?-bostezo Irazu-...y bien chicos que dicen al respecto?

Me quede helada, era la una de la mañana, los dos nos miramos pensando que decir, nos había tomado por sorpresa.

- Amm hasta mañana- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, luego reímos excepto Irazu quien nos miraba adormilada. Me metí enseguida y me tire en la cama agotada.

- Bien ahora cuéntamelo todo.

- Mañana Ira, estoy agotada- dije agotada metiéndome a las cobijas.

Podría jurar que la había oído reprochar no estoy segura porque me quede dormida al instante.

_**reportandome despues d semanas jajaja, que les parecio? apoco no fue una cita grandiosa? ya se q ya van dos veces en las q stan apunto d besarse pero no coman ansias ya pasara y muy pronto. lo dl bungee no se como se siente nunk me he subido a uno d ellos asi q solo imagine lo q se siente con tan solo verlo. espero les ste gustando.**_


	12. Un beso es la prueba de fuego

**Un beso es la prueba de fuego**

Dormí como un angelito, por la mañana al abrir los ojos lo primero que pensé fue en Danieth y la maravillosa cita que habíamos tenido, sentía dentro de mi una sensación no muy diferente, conocida mas que nada, una sensación que tenia cuando estaba a su lado. Los nervios, las mariposas etc. se debían a una sola cosa… estaba enamorada de Danieth! al principio no lo creía pero al acudir con la psicóloga ( Bloom) y la consejera ( Flora) del grupo, mi secreto había quedado al descubierto además de que mi duda fue resuelta. Con ellas no tenia secretos, confiaba plenamente en ellas.

Aunque lo malo era que no me las quitaba de enzima con sus preguntas, ni aun así en el desayuno cuando todos estaban presentes.

- Enserio, harían una linda pareja- me dijo Flora en susurros aunque medio escuchaba. El comedor estaba lleno de risas y voces de los demás aunque faltaba gente sin incluir a los adultos quienes desayunaban afuera. Alguien hacia falta pero no me concentraba lo suficiente en ello.

- Solo imagínalo, Danieth príncipe de Arenda y Laila princesa de Andros dos reinos que terminaran unidos, Laila de Enchanktier, seriamos cuñadas!- continuo toda emocionada, yo solo escuchaba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sigue soñando y volaras, Flora… eso nunca pasara yo no pienso volver a amar en mi vida con una vez basto, el amor es un asco además ni si quiera le gusto.

- Como sabes se lo has preguntado?- la mire feo-ok, una chica jamás hace eso pero…

- Mira no me interesa sabes- la interrumpí azotando el mi manos en la mesa sin llamar la atención- si le gusto o no bien por el, eres su prima deseguro te lo confeso pero de todos modos prefiero no saber así me hago la idea y trato de olvidarlo.

- Laila tu lo que necesitas es conocer a alguien quien te haga olvidar a Alex- la mire feo cuando pronuncio su nombre- aunque me mires así supéralo, lo que paso paso el no era el tipo adecuado pero hay otros que pueden ser lo contrario por que no te das esa oportunidad de empezar desde cero? Ese es mi consejo, no me digas nada solo medítalo- me dijo. No sabía que hacer con mi vida pero por el momento no quería saber nada de amor.

Continúe con mi desayuno con normalidad y de pronto se escucho ruido. Todos callaron al ver a Aquamarine y Felipe llegando a hurtadillas. Que demonios sucedía aquí?! Por que traían la ropa de ayer? Por que tanto misterio?

- Hola a todos- dijo Aquamarine arrodillándose a lado de Musa para que no la vieran.

- No han sospechado de nuestra ausencia- dijo Felipe en susurros poniéndose a la altura de Brandon disimulando que estaba sentado.

- Por suerte no, creen que siguen dormidos-agrego Tecna.

- Y mi mama esta aya afuera?- pregunto Aqua dándole un mordisco a un bolillo.

- Si- le dijo Musa. Ella se atraganto y tosió.

- Hora de huir, Adiós- se paro inmediatamente y se llevo a Felipe con ella.

Todos asintieron y retomaron sus asuntos con calma como si nada hubiera pasado. De que me había perdido?

- De que me perdí? Que significa esto?- le susurre a Flora quien nerviosa tomo su taza de café y le dio un sorbo.

- Creo que soy la menos indicada para decírtelo.

- Y que? Que le pregunte a Aqua? hasta crees que me va a contar.

- Ash! Pues que te digo, que ayer se largaron a un hotel con un solo propósito en manos… portarse mal- me quede en shock- lo que estas pensando es exactamente lo que paso entre ellos dos.

- No, no puede ser que...- entrecerré los ojos una y otra vez- ósea Aqua hoy ya no es… virgen?

- Exacto aunque no debería sorprenderte por parte de mi rebelde prima.

Me quede helada, santo dios ni si quiera estaban casados! pero Flora tenia razón, de ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa, así que mejor pico de cera. Hasta se me quito el hambre con semejante cosa y me fui directo a bañarme.

Leia una revista cómodamente cuando Bloom entro disparada en mi cuarto y me quito la revista.

- Si claro pásale no hay problema estas en tu casa- le reclame molesta.

- Tienes que venir, tienes que venir a ver esto!- me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo a la sala corriendo.

Ahora que? Más sorpresas en un solo día, no por favor.

- Taran!- exclamo señalando un arreglo floral, hermoso- lee la tarjeta.

Me acerque temerosa, como si el arreglo me fuera a morder, jajaja. Tome en mis manos la tarjeta y la leí en voz baja. Decía "para la chica mas hermosa que forma parte de mi vida, espero te guste, te quiere… Danieth".

Me quede boquiabierta al leerla, era un hermoso detalle de su parte. Sentí tan bonito que apreté la tarjeta contra mi maravillada. El arreglo era de lo mas lindo tenia: rosas, lirios, tulipanes, margaritas, orquídeas y otras mas cuales existencia no conocia.

- Te gusto?- pregunto, me gire encantada para poder darle las gracias, no tenia palabras para agradecérselo, era tan dulce.

- Si mucho, esta precioso, muchas gracias!

- Me alegra escuchar eso- me miro sonriente unos segundos, me deje caer en un sillón sin quitar mi mirada del arreglo- se que te preguntaras porque te doy esto y bueno es que…

- Si?- agregue ansiosa.

- Laila- se acerco a mi tomando mis manos, poniéndome de pie- no se como empezar pero… desde el primer día en que nos conocimos sentí algo por ti algo además de sentir atracción, eres muy bella y me gustas mucho pero eso no es todo. Tu dulzura, tu sinceridad, tu inocencia, en fin tu forma de ser me tiene en las nubes, estoy enamorado de ti- en cuanto finalizo, deje de verlo a los ojos y me aparte de el con la mirada al piso.

- Que ganas con esto…-murmure para mi misma pero me escucho. Lo que me faltaba.

- Que?

- Me refiera a… si esto fue una mala broma de tu parte pues conseguiste que me enojara- comenzaba a ponerme furiosa- quien te dijo que decir, Sky? Felipe? Lalo? Riven?

- De que hablas? No estoy bromeando lo que te dije es la verdad, Laila estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, eres la chica de mis sueños la cual alfin encontré!- me dijo con sinceridad pero no me quería confiar. Comenze a reír lo más falso que pude.

- Jaja claro y yo soy superman- dije con sarcasmo- ya deja de perder tu tiempo porque no te creo nada!-cruce los brazos molesta dándole la espalda- a ver demuéstramelo de otra manera- lo rete viéndolo de reojo.

- Quieres que te lo demuestre?- moví la cabeza asintiendo, me tomo por el codo para así poder girarme hacia el para que lo viera y de pronto…

En un repentino movimiento coloco su mano en mi cuello, me acerco mas a el, poso sus labios sobre los míos y me beso! Al principio no supe ni como, ni cuando paso pero me deje llevar por ese gran y apasionado beso, tanto que estire una de mis piernas que yacía clavada al suelo, como en la películas de amor. El contacto con su labios producían una sensación inexplicable, muy diferente a lo que solía sentir con Alex, aquí sentía la fuerza de un amor verdadero. Comenze a recobrar la conciencia mientras el beso llegaba a su fin.

- Basta!- grite empujándolo lo mas lejos posible de mi.

- Y bien tienes dudas?

No respondí a su pregunta ya que note como las lagrimas salían disparadas de mis ojos, apenada oculte mi rostro para que no me mirara, trataba de controlarme. Por que me sentía así después de ese beso? Al parecer el recuerdo de Alex persistía o no se.

- Laila… yo no… perdona no fue mi intención- se disculpo apenado, alejado de mi.

- No tienes por que disculparte, tu no tienes la culpa de que la estupida a la que amas no pueda corresponderte por miedo a caer en el mismo error de nuevo- dije entre sollozos. Se acerco a mí, coloco su mano en mi barbilla alzándola para que lo mirara.

- Yo nunca te haría daño, yo quiero formar parte de tu vida, sanarte las heridas que te dejo porque mi amor hacia ti es puro y sincero- dijo en un tono lleno de sabiduría y lleno de sinceridad.

- No Danieth no te hagas ilusiones, el amor no es para mi, mi corazón no tiene cura alguna todavía tiene una u otra estaca que lo sigue lastimando- suspire retirándome las lagrimas- así que mejor aquí le paramos y seguimos como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Te daré tiempo pero yo no me daré por vencido hasta que me aceptes.

- Entiéndelo por favor!- ahí fue donde perdí la paciencia- no gastes tus esfuerzos en mi! Yo no valgo ya la pena no puedo amar entiéndelo! por favor! No quiero lastimarte- eso fue lo ultimo que dije derramando lagrimas y me fui corriendo a mi habitación donde me tire a la cama con el propósito de llorar.

Maldito Alex su traición había echo que tuviera miedo de volver amar, el recuerdo me impedía volver amar, me había arruinado la vida! Como lo odiaba, como hubiera deseado que nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida. Danieth me amaba y yo a el pero no podía estar con el, lo lastimaría mucho además tener novio en estos momentos no me interesaba en lo absoluto pero aun así era una tonta, una tonta tonta.

Me la pase el resto del día pensando, en ocasiones evitando a Danieth, me sentía avergonzada por como me había comportado con el. Quería olvidar lo que había pasado entre nosotros y seguir como si nada pero me resultaria casi imposible.

_**lo prometido el beso jaja les dije q seria rapido, no se me ocurrio q fuera d otra manera pero espero tomate,abucheos o aplausos etc. lo d aquamarine y felipe lo ejem lo medio resumi en realidad era mas complejo espero no haber sido muy grafica u obvia. en l prox capitulo mas insistencias por parte d danieth y amm emm no se ya veran. nos vemos!**_


	13. El ataque de los argones

**El ataque de los argones**

Una semana había pasado desde que Danieth me confeso su amor.

Claro que me vi buena y le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento, el las acepto y bueno las cosas siguen igual aunque ya no lo veo como antes, como mi amigo. Hay un sentimiento en los dos que necesita apoderarse de nosotros, mi dilema: la chica no quiere nada con el amor y el chico no se da por vencido por tantas veces que ella lo rechaza.

Así es, todo este tiempo Danieth no dejo de seguir tratando de conquistarme, prácticamente no me lo podía quitar de enzima, se me comenzaba a agotar la paciencia ya que el no entendía el significado de la palabra "no". Recordaba con exactitud su tercer intento, mas bien su intento fracasado.

_**Flash back**_

- Que quieres que vea Irazu!

- Eso lo que resplandece en el jardín! Mira!

- Lo haría si Marley soltara mi chamarra- su condenado perro se la pasaba ocasionando todo tipo de destrozos, no se como pero había conseguido algo perfecto para mordisquear, mi chamarra de abercrombie. Por mas que trataba de quitársela no podía, jalaba y jalaba pero nada, el era mucho mas fuerte que yo. Creo que mi chamarra estaba perdida, Irazu me debía una.

- Marley! Suéltala!- me ayudo pero tampoco resultaba- sabes ve a ver lo de afuera yo me encargo de rescatar tu chamarra, ya Marley suéltala!

- Ok

Salí corriendo hacia la penumbra del jardín para averiguar que demonios tenia tan interesada a Irazu. Conforme me acercaba mas se notaba lo que era. A escasos centímetros pude notar que era una mesa del jardín con un frasco lleno de luciérnagas, la luz alumbraba calidamente, había dos platos, un frutero y no se que mas. No me había percatado de la presencia de Danieth quien esperaba mi reacción sentado cómodamente enfrente de la mesa.

- Hay no! No es posible- dije y me di media vuelta. Tercer intento, hasta cuando me dejaría en paz.

- Espera no te vayas- me alcanzo y se puso enfrente de mí impidiendo que huyera.

- Ahora que?

- Solo te pido 3 minutos nada mas, siéntate por favor- puse lo ojos en blanco y obedecí.

Alado de su silla había un radio, lo prendió. Aleje mi vista de el, suponía que esto era una sorpresa y que Irazu formaba parte del plan macabro, mire hacia donde estaba la ventana de nuestra habitación y ahí estaba espiando, en cuanto me vio se agacho. Una canción muy conocida lleno el ambiente, Satisfaccion de DJ tiesto.

- Si no puedo ganarme tu corazón con palabras lo haré con baile- dijo bailando al compás de la música, me vote de la risa al verlo bailar así.

- Estas loco.

- Si loco por ti Laila! ven a bailar.

Estuve por pararme a bailar con el pero de pronto dio un mal paso y de una forma momentánea se tropezó y cayo enzima de la mesa tirando todo. Fue tan gracioso, estaba cubierto de comida, mi risa aumento de nivel.

- Chao - dije entre risas dejando al pobre ahí humillado, riéndose de si mismo.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ese intento pudo haber sido exitoso excepto por el tropezón, también el mas humillante.

Platicaba con Flora, estábamos sentadas en la fuente del jardín delantero, cómodamente esperábamos que el resto regresara de ir a comprar revistas etc. Y para colmo apareció Danieth, me agache un poco para que no me viera pero eso no dio resultado en cuanto nos vio se encamino hacia nosotras y para amolarla el celular de Flora sonó, ella se levanto y se fue a otra parte hablar. Vaya suerte la mía.

- Que haciendo?

- Nada pasándola, admirando el paisaje- dije algo distraída evitando que mi mirada se cruzara con la de el.

- Bello no?... pero no tan bello como tu- ya empezó, no!

- Ya vas a empezar, oye llevas 6 intentos durante toda la semana como que ya necesitas un brake no?

Se echo a reír.

- Te dije que no me rendiría hasta conseguir que seas mi novia.

- Y veo que aun no te haces la idea de que no quiero nada contigo, que puedo hacer para que me dejes en paz?- le dije ya harta de la situación pero aun así siendo amable con el.

- Solo hay una cosa y creo que ya la sabes- rodee los ojos, una cosa que adoraba de el era el tono travieso como de niño pequeño con el que me insistía, se puso de rodillas a mi- Laila quieres ser mi novia?

- No otra vez- me reí, ya no me causaba shock o sorpresa sus declaraciones sino risa cada vez eran más patéticas y desesperadas.

- Laila por favor acepta ser mi novia, si? por favor, por el amor de dios Laila acéptame! nuestros padres no se enteraran- bromeo en tono dramático como en las obras de teatro, me hizo reír aun mas. Me puse de pie y me pare en la orilla de la fuente donde solía estar sentada y comenze a caminar alrededor de ella cuidando de no caerme con ese tacón gigantesco que tenían mis botas.

- Mi respuesta es la misma, admítelo eres un pésimo actor.

Se incorporo de un salto y comenzó a seguirme, me sentía algo acosada.

- Pésimo actor? Así que no la hago en Hollywood, ni con este hermoso rostro?

- No pero anímate para payaso eres perfecto- di un salto al terminar la oración, aterrice y por poco y me caigo. Dio una vuelta más alrededor de la fuente.

- Admítelo soy tu payasito- me dijo al oído lo cual me provoco un escalofrío. No pude decir nada porque me dio un beso lo bastante cerca de los labios, por unos instantes tarde en comprender pero en cuanto pude me gire para verlo y le solté un ligero puñetazo en el hombro seguido de un zape.

- Oye que te pasa eh!- se echo a correr y comenzamos a corretearnos alrededor de la fuente- eres un tarado y un atrevido, bien sabes que no quiero nada contigo y andas de resbaloso ya bájale!- alcance a soltarle una patada.

- Auch! Perdón- le di un manotazo en cuanto se detuvo- no lo vuelvo hacer- me dijo sobandose en donde lo había golpeado.

- Pues eso espero, no me conoces enojada así que no me busques- le dije molesta y me fui a pasear por el jardín. Así nos llevábamos.

Al día siguiente…

- Buenos días chicos- dijo Clarion apareciendo en el comedor.

- Buenos días!- dijimos todos a coro como solíamos hacer cuando estábamos en Alfea y nuestra estimada directora aquí presente nos saludaba.

- Chicos no han visto a Bloom?- pregunto con la misma suavidad de siempre por su hija.

- Debe estar durmiendo mami- respondió a su pregunta Stella.

- No esta en su habitación- se dirigió a Sky- Sky? Donde esta tu esposa?

- Salio hace un rato pero no se a donde, no debe tardar- respondió muy despreocupado.

- Ya se! A lo mejor fue al negocio de Helio- agrego Flora para tranquilizar a su preocupada tía.

- Probablemente- dijo sin apartar la mirada de su yerno mientras se alejaba.

Que había de extraño en que hubiera salido, tal vez Flora tenia razón y necesitaba un masaje, yoga o tiempo a solas y que mejor lugar para encontrarlo que en local de Helio donde daban masajes, clases de yoga y meditación etc. No había de que preocuparse.

Mas tarde… ya era hora de comer y no había noticias de Bloom, no contestaba el celular y todos temíamos lo peor. Estaban por llamar a la policía para darla como desaparecida cuando entro la llamada de Bloom a celular de su madre. Todos no relajamos y escuchamos atentos.

- Bloom hijita donde estas?- su expresión de calma se desvaneció- perdón? Bueno y a ti que te pasa, no puedes hacerlo es demasiado peligroso… no me interesa que seas un hada fuerte, tienes que volver ahorita mismo- mas silencio- …Bloom así no se resuelven las cosas- miro feo a su yerno- Bloom me oyes? como que nos vemos?… no me cuel… ges.

Se dejo caer en una silla, con las manos en su cabeza.

- Clarion que paso?- le pregunto su hermana Acuario.

- Se fue… dice que a los bosques del sur para así llegar a pie a Domino y todo porque se peleo con Sky y como sabrán ella tiene esa manía de huir de los problemas.

Eso explicaba la falta de importancia de Sky respecto a la desaparición de su esposa.

- No! debemos ir por ella hacer algo!- agrego preocupada la señora Fauna- Gardenia no es un lugar seguro en el cual puedes andar paseando como si nada por los bosques, ahí habitan especies de animales muy peligrosas, mucho mas fuertes que ella, tenemos que traerla de vuelta.

- Pero como?- grito Stella desesperada- ósea como sabremos donde esta?

- Con tecnología-dijo Timmy muy seguro de si mismo.

Bloom's POV

Me sentía pésimo, pelearme con Sky era lo peor que me podía pasar, siempre yo era la que terminaba sintiéndose mal mientras que a el le valía gorro. Estos últimos días discutíamos hasta porque la mosca pasaba, necesitaba tiempo para pensar así que me salí al pueblo a pasear y la solución que encontré fue que me alejaría de mi marido unos cuantos días haber si con eso las cosas mejoraban y se preocupaba por mi. Mi reino, Domino no queda tan lejos de aquí y como apenas y me alcanzaba el dinero decidí ahorrarlo y mejor caminar atravesando los bosques del país. Estaba tan triste que ni siquiera me intereso llamar a mi madre para por lo menos hacerle saber que estaba bien hasta que se me ocurrió saber la hora y ahí fue donde me di cuenta de la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenia., rápidamente marque el numero.

- Hola mama.

- Bloom hijita donde estas?

- Estoy en las afueras de la cuidad, para ser exactos en los bosques del sur…

- Perdón?- me interrumpió histérica- bueno y a ti que te pasa, no puedes hacerlo es demasiado peligroso- aquí venia su sermón. Le queda re bien el papel su papel de directora.

- No es peligroso, soy un hada fuerte no me pasara nada- le aclare muy segura de mi misma.

- No me interesa que seas un hada fuerte tienes que volver ahorita mismo- me ordeno molesta.

- No voy a volver, me peleé con Sky.

- Bloom así no se resuelven las cosas…

- A mi manera si!- la interrumpí antes de que comenzara su sermón- hola mama? no te oigo- fingí para así colgarle.

- Bloom me oyes?

- Bueno? Mama nos vemos luego… bye!- y cerré la tapa de mi celular para así colgar de una por todas.

Me chocaba que se metieran en mi vida, yo ya estaba lo bastante grande como para recibir ordenes y cosas de ese estilo, es mi vida no la de ellos acaso les costaba mucho dejarme ser? No quería ni imaginarme lo que pasaría el día que yo tuviera mi primer hijo, ya me imaginaba a mi mama dándome ordenes y queriendo educarlo a su manera… bueno eso si llegaba a tener un hijo.

Sky no quería aun tener hijos, no se porque pero no me parecía justo que el no y yo si talvez necesitaba tiempo pero yo ya no podía mas. Me sumí tanto en ese pensamiento que un ruido me hizo saltar y que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, escuche pasos muy cerca de mi, risas macabras, el crujido de las hojas al ser pisadas, todo eso me hizo ponerme nerviosa pero estaba lista para transformarme en hada y pelear.

Un trueno se escucho y el cielo se comenzó a nublar. Pegue un grito de horro estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Solo es la lluvia- me dije a mi misma inhalando y exhalando.

Volví a escuchar mas pasos aun mas cerca así que apresure el paso, llegue a una parte rodeada por árboles formando un circulo, miraba a todos lados en busca de un camino convincente cuando de pronto de los arbustos salio un argon. Una criatura salvaje, carnívora, con cuerpo de mono pero estos no tienen pelo sino una piel de apariencia lisa pero al tocarla era dura y de color negro. Cara de hombre lobo, dientes filosos y brazos muy largos. Pero este no se encontraba solo detrás de el venían mas, no supe que hacer, cualquier movimiento los alteraba pero fue tanto el miedo que di un paso atrás y pise una bara la cual trono y los hizo enfurecer y corrieron hacia mi. Comenzo a llover con intensidad.

Cree un campo de fuerza pero no lo suficiente fuerte y en cuanto pude me transforme en hada decidida a luchar, ellos no me detendrían. Les lance varios ataques de fuego algunos exitosos otros no pero me superaban en numero. Uno estaba por soltarme un sarpazo y alcance a saltar pero otro me agarro de pie y me azoto contra la tierra, tirada ahí, cubierta de lodo, todos se me comenzaron a encimar, rasguñándome conjure otro hechizo y los saco volando. Unos huyeron pero otros no se dieron por vencidos y uno se me abalanzo aventadome contra un árbol, casi sin fuerzas tirada y con la espalda contra la madera el argon alcanzo a rozarme con una de sus garras muy cerca de la oreja. Lance otro de mis hechizos uno de los mas fuertes pero este se puso plateado lo cual creaba una especie de escudo protector y bueno el hechizo se me regreso.

Dándome una dosis de mis poderes derrape y mi cabeza se estrello contra una roca, todo se puso negro. Inconciente yacía ahí rodeada de argones, hambrientos y salvajes.

_**holA**_

_**Aqui paso a dejarles este cap con un poco d aventura**_

_**los argones yo los invente solo le pedi a una amiga el nombre prestado juju :DD, leean el prox ese va estar muy padre ya luego me dicen q les pareciio sale? estefizz tu me inspiras a seguir con este fic**_


	14. Algo bueno salio

**Algo bueno salio**

Corría a todo lo que podía tras los demás. Gracias a la habilidad de Timmy con la tecnología dimos con la ubicación de Bloom, estaba muy adentro del bosque lo cual la ponía en peligro extremo. Formamos un círculo todos y solo las chicas conjuramos un hechizo de traslación, recitando las coordenadas geográficas y en un pestañeo ya estábamos en el bosque, el silencio reinaba, solo escuchaba mi respiración agitada pero este se desvaneció, se escucharon rugidos de animales así que corrimos en la dirección de la que provenían. Atravesé un arbusto y me tope con Bloom tendida en el suelo, inconciente, unos argones la rodeaban, le succionaban la energía. En cuanto los demás me alcanzaron los argones nos miraron, estaba por decirles que no movieran un solo músculo pero fue demasiado tarde…

- Bloom!-grito Stella echándose a correr hacia donde estaba su hermana

- Stella no!- grito Flora pero ya era demasiado tarde y los argones estaban ya lo bastante alterados y nos atacaron.

Transformándome en hada comenze a defenderme lo mejor que podía, había perdido la practica. Conforme mas ataques lanzabamos las chicas y yo mas argones llegaban, esto era un caos. Me acerque a donde Stella y Sky estaban con Bloom.

- Que tiene?

- No lo se.

Un argon estuvo por atacarlos pero yo lo evite. Sky le levanto la cabeza e inmediatamente Stella grito al ver su mano llena de sangre.

- Se golpeo! Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital pero rápido!- grito Sky. Los mire fijamente que me distraje y un argon me empujo. Musa inmediatamente se paro enfrente de ellos protegiéndolos con un campo de fuerza. Sin saber que hacer tenia frente a mi otro argon bastante cerca como para soltarme un zarpazo, en eso Danieth apareció poniéndose a mi defensiva y lo golpeo con un tronco. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

- Gracias.

Me sonrío pícaramente y se fue a seguir luchando. Aparecían mas y mas, es que esto jamás iba acabar? Petrificada sin saber que hacer observaba la escena.

- Laila! Sirve de algo y distráelos para que podamos huir con Bloom- me ordeno histérico Sky.

Obedecí y seguí defendiéndome e impidiendo que se acercaran a ellos. En ocasiones hacia que objetos los golpearan, tácticamente usaba mi poder de levitación y eso ayudaba mucho. Danieth se paro a lado mío para ayudarme, como si yo no pudiera sola contra estas horribles bestias. De pronto Musa cayó al suelo débil, ya no había nada que protegiera a Stella, Sky y Bloom, todo dependía de nosotros dos. Danieth ocupado alejando a otros, y yo tenia uno a mi lado que merodeaba y me rugía con ferocidad.

- A ver maldito atácame!- le grite como si el pudiera entenderme- órale que no tengo tu tiempo.

Estaba histérica por tanto monstruo que no nos dejaba sacar a Bloom de aquí, cada segundo contaba, temíamos que a Bloom le diera hipotermia o algo por el estilo con semejante lluvia que caía sobre nosotros. Perdí la paciencia y le lance una roca a la cabeza, este rujio y se me echo enzima, tirandome al lodo y me mordió el brazo. Solté un grito agudo lleno de dolor y agonía, Danieth se percato y corrió hacia mi y no se pero algo le clavo y me lo quito de enzima. Me hice la fuerte y deje que el dolor no me impidiera seguir luchando.

Otro grito despavorido proveniente de Aquamarine, estaba rodeada y trataba de esquivarlos, corrí hacia ella soltándoles el hechizo "desmayo" el cual los lanzaba volando.

- Oh dios!- exclamo a ver mi herida- te duele?

- No- mentí.

- Te la limpiare

- No estoy bien- puso los ojos en blanco coloco su mano en la mordida haciéndome gemir de dolor y me la mojo. Su poder: agua, el cual era muy útil, uno de los más poderosos y de los mejores. Y ella la única que lo posee- listo!

No me la habia curado pero si desinfectado lo cual ayudaba en mucho. No le pude decir nada porque se fue a ayudar a otra parte. Observaba de nuevo, mí mirada busco con insistencia a Danieth quien luchaba contra un argon bastante grande, de pronto el tiempo pareció detenerse y vi como este lo lanzaba contra la corteza de una montaña. Grite del espanto, decidida a correr pero alguien me cayo enzima y no pude hacer nada, era Helio, me aplastaba.

- Lo siento manix.

- No te disculpes, solo quítate- dije entre risas.

Estaba cubierta de lodo, que asco! Me percate de que Sky y Riven levantaban en brazos a Bloom mientras Stella con discreción se adentraba en el bosque, así que abriéndome paso con hechizos entre los argones corrí a ayudarlos, derribando a cualquiera que se nos interpusiera. Los acompañe hasta que se tele transportaron y regrese con los demás a ayudarles, ahora si eran pocos los argones que restaban.

Todos los que restábamos estábamos espaldas unos con otros dábamos vueltas en círculos esperando al próximo que decidiera atacarnos y solo apareció uno bastante grande y aterrador. Entre todas convergimos nuestros poderes y lo desvanecimos, fue increíble nuestro trabajo de equipo. Aguardamos unos segundos esperando mas pero solo reino el silencio, todo había terminado.

- Ooh si que gran equipo! Somos la neta, chóquenlas- dijo Aquamarine, me vote de la risa y las choque con ella.

Musa sentada, con la mirada perdida, lucia muy pálida, iba preguntar el porque pero mejor me calle. Felipe besándose con Aquamarine, puagh!, mejor mire a otra parte y vi a Danieth inconciente con Flora a su lado tomándole el pulso.

- No!-grite espantada y toda dramática y sin dudarlo corrí hacia el. Me arrodille a su lado. Estaba recargado en la corteza de la montana, le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza y en los cachetes y nada. Flora ni hablaba.

- Dani despierta! Dani no me hagas esto- apenas y respiraba lo zangoloteé y nada, las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos como cascada- Dani despierta! Abre los ojos y mírame aquí estoy, n… no puedes irte, por favor reacciona! Se que fui una estupida al rechazarte, eres la persona que mas quiero!, los dos somos el uno para el otro, te amo Danieth!- fue lo ultimo que dije y me gire dándole la espalda a Flora, echándome a llorar con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho y mi rostro en ellas.

- Yahoo! Al fin!- dijo Danieth victorioso como si nada, me gire para comprobarlo yo misma y si era el. Solté un grito agudo y lo abrase.

- Eres un tramposo!- me queje mientras soltaba lagrimas de felicidad, lo ayude a ponerse de pie, estaba vivito y coleando, que alivio.

- Tenia que, sino montaba este teatrito jamás me hubieras dicho eso, vez como si soy un buen actor.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos. Tosió y miro feo a Flora quien nos sonrío y se alejo dejándonos solos.

- Lo haré una vez mas…- se arrodillo frente a mi- Laila quieres ser mi novia? Esta vez no aceptare un no como respuesta.

- Ss...sii!- dije entusiasmada.

Ya no podía seguir así, lo amaba, el destino así lo había planeado. Se acerco a mí y me dio un tierno beso, puse mis manos en sus hombros y seguí besándolo.

- Laila y Danieth besándose debajo de un árbol, son novios, son novios, son novios, son novios, wuuuuuuuuu- repetían a coro Felipe, Flora y Aquamarine. Empuje a Danieth y los mire feo por haber arruinado nuestro momento.

- No molesten trío de bobos.

- Uy! Beso, beso, beso, beso, beso, beso…

- Atención publico!- grito Danieth haciéndolos callar- ya que ustedes lo desean con gusto lo tendrán.

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y volvió a besarme con mas pasión. Todos estallaron a gritos de emoción pero no les di importancia. Me sentía en las nubes y tan enamorada, era un momento tan especial, no me arrepentía. Alex ya era cosa del pasado, en brazos de Danieth cada lagrima que había derramado por el era un pedaso que hacia que mi corazón se reconstruyera.

- Bueno ya bájenle al romance!- grito en tono burlon Brandon a lo lejos

- Brandon, tiene razón, vámonos al hospital a ver como sigue Bloom- nos dijo Irazu. Danieth y yo nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos por lo profundo del bosque siguiéndolos.

Ya en el hospital esperábamos nerviosos noticias sobre Bloom, unos habían ido a cambiarse la ropa mojada mientras el resto aguardaba con impaciencia. Yo en cambio fui la única que no quiso irse a cambiar al palacio preferí quedarme con Tecna, quien no comprendía nada por no haber ido a la pelea y como si fuera mi madre, tiernamente me vendaba el brazo . Si me enfermaba no importaba, ya nada importaba, el ser novia de Danieth era lo único que importaba.

- Que lindo es volver a verte en las nubes, ea!- me dijo Tecna dándome un codazo para que la pelara- sabes yo que creo que Dani es el indicado.

- Tu crees?

- Si, yo se porque lo digo- le sonreí y la abrase.

Media hora mas pasamos en espera de noticias, todos los amigos y todos los familiares, hasta que salio el medico.

- Quienes son los familiares de la señorita Bloom Peralta?- pregunto cordialmente el medico.

- Nosotros- repetimos todos, completamente todos. Bloom decía que Musa, Tecna y yo éramos de su familia sin importar la sangre y tambien toda la familia real lo consideraba así (osea los tios, los primos, padres etc). El medico puso cara de espanto.

- Yo soy su madre- agrego Clarion- dígame que es lo que tiene mi hija?

- Señora su hija esta grave, tiene principios de neumonía pero le acabamos de aplicar un medicamento para que se le baje la fiebre, la mantendremos en observación durante toda la noche. Es probable que no despierte hoy ya que sufrió un golpe muy severo en la cabeza y hasta ahora no hay nada más que hacer- nos explico a todos.

- Puedo pasar a ver a mi hija?- pregunto Patricio.

Claro, sígame.

Todos nos quedamos helados. Clarion se tiro en una silla y se soltó a llorar, Stella consoló por unos segundos a su madre, luego se puso de pie y empujo bruscamente a Sky.

- Todo esto es tu culpa!- lo volvió a empujar, Brandon la tomo por los hombros jalándola para atrás, estaba furiosa, jamas la habia visto asi y menos con su cunado- si algo mas grave le pasa a mi hermana a ti te haré culpable, advertido estas!

Sin nada mas que hacer volvimos todos muy angustiados al palacio. Danieth y yo junto con Musa y Riven estuvimos un rato platicando en la sala, luego el y yo nos quedamos solos, tenia tantas cosas que decirle pero como? Lo notaba muy preocupado.

- Tranquilo, Bloom va a estar bien, ella es fuerte saldrá de esta- fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para animarlo.

Exhalo y luego me acaricio la mejilla con dulzura. De nuevo estuvimos en silencio, esto era difícil.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- No garantizo respuesta

El rodó los ojos. Dependía demasiado en que tipo de pregunta era.

- Que pasara cuando tu te regreses a Andros?- abrí los ojos como platos, no había pensado en eso- dudo poder resistir a estar sin ti, se que suena loco. Jaja creo que estoy muy clavado contigo.

- En ese caso los dos estamos muy locos y clavados el uno con el otro- suspire- supongo que… hay no se!- grite desesperada pero de pronto se me ocurrió algo brillante- a lo mejor… y me puedo quedar otras semanas y de aquí me voy a la boda de Tecna aunque no quiero causarle molestias a tu tía.

- Me parece genial yo podría ayudarte, soy su sobrino consentido- me dijo en tono presumido. Se escucharon pasos en la lejania, automaticamente nos separamos el uno del otro

- Primo, sabes donde esta mi mama?- dijo Mielle apareciendo en pijama frente a nosotros.

- Si, esta con tía Clarion en un lugar… necesitas algo?

- Si tengo hambre.

- Si quieres te preparo algo- ella asintió dando brinquitos de emocion. El se puso de pie y se fue dejándome sola, luego de unos segundos regreso volado y me dio un tierno beso de despedida.- hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana- le dije levantándome y deseguro toda roja. Por suerte Irazu ya estaba dormida así que me acosté en la cama y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante el día y vaya había sido un día largo y lleno de aventuras. Y que de esta aventura algo bueno habia salidos, un noviazgo mas en el grupo.

Ahora que Danieth y yo éramos novio tenia que llevar las cosas con calma y pensar muy bien antes de actuar, esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien y todo por el miedo de volver a caer en el mismo error. El amor es un juego del cual puedes salir perjudicado, debía dejar de pensar así y proponerme disfrutar al máximo de mi nuevo noviazgo y sobretodo amarlo con todo mi ser y disfrutar de la vida!

_**hola!**_

_**jejee al fin son novios! spero les aya gustado apartir d aqui vienen muxas aventuras y uno q otro accidente, el drama lo es todo. necestio sugerencias chavas asi que no duden en contarmelas asi por mas bobas q sean, ok? sale bye!**_


	15. GNO

**G.N.O ****(girls night out!)**

**La despedida de solteras**

El tiempo había transcurrido rápido, hace 13 días nos encontrábamos en Gardenia preocupados por la salud de Bloom. Pero esta mejoro y alcabo de 3 días se regreso con sus padres a Domino para así seguir con los preparativos de la boda de Stella y también con su relación con Sky mas tranquila, ese mismo día el resto de los chicos se regresaron a sus respectivos reinos. Y como dije me quede esos 13 días en Gardenia y por suerte no hubo inconveniente con los padres de Flora y todo a que sustentan una buena relación con mi familia. Mi relación con Danieth iba muy bien bueno aunque habíamos tenido una que otra discusión boba, todo iba muy bien sin contar eso, estoy enamoradísima, ahora recuerdo lo feliz que es sentir este sentimiento: amor verdadero.

Hoy nos encontrábamos en la recepción del hotel Hacienda Grande de el reino de la Tecnología, (no tiene nombre así se llama este lugar) esperando a que los demás llegaran. Traía conmigo 3 maletas enormes y que traía en ellas? Mi ropa, mi vestido, maquillaje, mis 200 pares de zapatos, etc. La música clásica llenaba el ambiente y me hacia recordar a mis padres y sus gustos por lo tradicional y antiguo. Danieth a mi lado sin soltar su mano de la mía, jugaba con su primo Carlo.

Se escucharon risas muy familiares y pasos. Habían llegado el resto, absolutamente todos habían venido en bola.

- Vaya hasta que llegan- los regaño Sundar.

- A mi no me reclames díselo a tu cuñado Piscis que por el se perdió el resto- le dijo molesta Acuario. Según esto Aquamarine me contó que sus padres últimamente estaban teniendo problemas entre si por eso su madre se expresaba así de su padre.

- Bueno ya llegamos eso es lo importante- agrego Clarion- a ver… como va estar el orden de las habitaciones?

- Pueden ser de dos o mas, sugiero que cada quien con su pareja.

Al oír eso traje saliva con fuerza y me puse muy nerviosa. "Cada quien con su pareja" tendría que compartir habitación con Danieth! lo único que esperaba era no tener que compartir cama con el, eso si me ponía nerviosísima.

Y por desgracia sucedió los dos compartíamos habitación, eso me molesto pero bueno por lo menos cada quien tenia su cama. Nos entregaron la llave de la habitación 15, alado en la 14 teníamos a Musa, Riven, Aquamarine y Felipe ya estuvo que no dormiríamos nada y todo por estar escuchando su relajito por las noches, en la 16 por suerte teníamos a Flora y Helio. Eso me recordó la fea experiencia que vivimos hace unos días, cuando Flora tuvo un ataque de asma y nosotros ni enterados de su enfermedad. Si, Flora tiene asma, se lo diagnosticaron un mes antes de su cumpleaños y no nos contó nada al respecto y su ataque nos tomo por sorpresa. Eso explicaba por que ya no hacia tantas cosas, en fin…

La habitación era bastante amplia y muy sencilla. Me acosté exhausta en la primera cama que estuvo a mi alcanze y vaya que tuve suerte, tenia el closet alado. Oculte mi rostro en la almohada esperando que esto pasara rápido, que pena estar tanto tiempo a solas con Danieth. De pronto di un brinco al escuchar como azotaban la puerta.

- Oh my god Laila mi baño tiene tina!, vaya amistades que tiene el papa de Tecna, ahora iré a darme una ducha decente para una estrella como yo- dijo Musa muy rápido y llena de entusiasmo.

- Se nota que nunca habías estado en un hotel eh!- le grite a mi amiga la exagerada, esperando que me hubiera oído. El papa de Tecna nos había conseguido descuentos en este hotel de lujo.

Me volví acomodar y me quede dormida al instante. Y vaya que necesitaba dormir en la noche teníamos la despedida de soltera de Stella y Tecna, era la mera pachanga. Dormí como angelito pero no contaba que al abrir los ojos me topara con algo que no me esperaba.

Vi a Danieth saliendo del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura, era demasiado sexy verlo así sin camisa, estaba tan marcado que se me escurría la baba, tenía un novio muy sexy. De la impresión intente pararme y huir pero en vez de eso como estaba muy en la orilla me resbale y caí al piso. En cuanto quise alzar la cabeza me golpeé con la esquina del buró, me doble de la risa por semejante oso que había pasado pero me concentre y me pare y salí corriendo. Toque en la habitación de Flora y me metí toda traumatizada. Le conté brevemente y ella se doblo de la risa mientras seguí cepillandose su cabello.

- Y por que tan arreglada? vas a salir con Helio?- le pregunte. Me miro incrédula por unos segundos- que?

- Burra hoy tenemos la despedida, que no te acuerdas?

-Enserio?- estaba muy sacada de onda

- Si! Daaaaaa

Mire el reloj y vi la hora, eran las seis solo tenia una hora para arreglarme, y yo que quería plancharme el pelo lo tendría que dejar para mañana, que horror había dormido demasiado. Me arme de valor y volví a mi habitación, tome mi ropa y fui a darme una ducha. Encerrada en el baño me arregle, tenia pánico de salir, que me diría Danieth respecto a lo que paso? Esperaba por lo menos distraerlo con mi escandaloso atuendo: una falda rosa fuerte, unos leggins amarillos y una blusa de tirantes del mismo amarillo que los leggins, me hice una media cola y me puse mis grandes arracadas rosas. Abrí la puerta y camine como si nada y deposite mi maquillaje dentro de mi maleta, pude notar como Danieth no me quitaba el ojo de enzima.

Lo observe de reojo y lucia igual que en el cumpleaños de Flora, de pronto me sentí celosa al imaginar la despedida de los hombres, de seguro con strippers o modelos mujeres, pero para que me quejaba a la que yo iba también iba haber strippers.

- Que guapa- me dijo.

- Tu también luces muy guapo- dije ya sin pena y me sente a su lado, solo esperaba que no se pusiera de celoso tal y como hizo Alex en la de Bloom, me prohibió estar con mis amigas a la hora de los strippers pero a mi me valió y lo desobedecí, pero creo que Danieth no es de esos celosos.

- Amm perdón por lo de hace rato creí que aun seguías dormida- se disculpo muy apenado.

- Da igual, ya paso.

Volví a reír del solo recordar mi caída y del solo recuerdo volví a sobarme la cabeza, si que me había dolido. El se percato y me beso ahí.

- Mejor?

- Si gracias aunque recuerdo que aquí- me toque los labios- también me duele.

Adoraba jugar así con el. Inmediatamente me beso lentamente y así estuvimos por casi un minuto hasta que nos interrumpieron.

- Laila! Estas lista!- me grito desde afuera Aquamarine.

- Si!

- Entonces sal ahorita mismo, es importante.

Me encogí de hombros y salí con todo y bolsa. Le di un dulce beso de despedida. Tal y como había explicado era una tipo hacienda así que en el centro donde había una fuente era el punto de reunión, todas ya estaban listas, Lucian geniales.

- Ya estoy aquí, que pasa?- le dije con frialdad.

- Lucen tan guapas todas que quiero tomarles unas cuantas fotos en esta noche tan especial- respondió a mi pregunta Clarion- puedo?- ahora se dirigía a todas. Todas asentimos felices, mientras ellas se acomodaban me acerque a la mama de Irazu.

- Señora Dalila, le puedo pedir un favor?- pregunte cortésmente.

- En primera no me llames señora Dalila, sabes que no me gusta además habíamos quedado que me ibas a decir Dalix, o no?- por unos segundos me había espantado, siempre nos jugaba este tipo de bromas- y claro, que necesitas?

- Me tomaría unas cuantas fotos con ellas?

- Claro, con mucho gusto- le entregue mi cámara digital y me coloque en una pose divertida, alado de Bloom. Después mas fotos y mas flashes sucesivos, posees diferentes, risas etc. habían formado parte de nuestra sesión de fotos.

- Muchas gracias a todas por su cooperación, ahora… vámonos!- grito Clarion y salimos en dirección al ballet parking por el auto. Tenia que admitirlo tenían unas mamas muy buena onda, que les encantaba la divertirse como enanos.

Al fin dimos con la casa de Tecna y todas muertas de la risa entramos a lo que era el jardín, decorado con sillas, mesa de regalos, globos, fuente de sodas, comida etc. Al poco rato aparecieron las dos novias. Stella (yo no tenia ni idea de que estuviera aquí) luciendo un vestido de muchos colores, estilo hippie y Tecna quien… oh por dios! Ahora si se le notaba mas la panza de embarazada, estaba vestida lo mas sencillo posible. Lo único igual que tenían era un letrero que decía en ingles "Bride". De pronto alguien me pico el hombro, me gire para ver quien era y era Orube! En cuanto la vi extendí los brazos y grite de emoción.

Tenía tanto pero tanto de no verla. A diferencia de las demás yo era de las pocas que me llevaba con la hermana de Tecna y nos llevábamos muy bien, éramos casi mejores amigas.

- Te sorprende verme? Eh espudnick!- volvió a abrazarme (_**en esta historia así se dice compañera en hebreo**_).

- Te he extrañado, comadre

- Y yo a ti, no sabes cuantas cosas te tengo que contar- se sentó en otra silla a mi lado y no se callo hasta que llegaron los strippers. Para la mitad del show Orube y yo ya estábamos decididas a pararnos a bailar con ellos, eso sin mencionar que ya llevábamos dos cervezas. Y esta vez no hicimos el oso.

Seguido de eso siguieron los típicos juegos y solo pude ganarme una tonta pluma, una bolsa de mano y un monedero. Unas cenaban, otras bailaban y las señoras (incluyendo a la madre de Tecna, que raro) conversaban atacadas de la risa en un rincón.

- Tenemos que alegrar aun mas esto- le dije a Musa, con planes macabros para ella.

- Que tienes en mente?- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Le dedique una mirada misteriosa y pause la música mientras tomaba el micrófono y todas me miraban.

- Solteronas y casadas, divorciadas también- la madre de Tecna me sonrío dulcemente- mujeres de todas las edades… para su entretenimiento hemos traído a una estrella a cantar esta noche y es nada mas y nada menos que… Musicalix!- dije y todas aplaudieron, a Musa no le quedo otra que pasar al frente y tomar el micrófono.

- Esta canción esta dedicada a todas mis amigas… Girls just wanna have fun!

Comenzo a cantar y todas estallamos a gritos, adorábamos como cantaba. Hacia rato que no veía a Orube por un rato así que me introduje a la casa, buscándola y la encontré tirada en un sillón, quejándose.

- Que pasa?

- Lo odio Laila, lo odio, su recuerdo no me deja ser feliz. Estoy harta!

- Aa ya- así como yo había terminado con su novio, hace dos meses, solo que este no la había traicionado, sino ya no la pelaba y solo discutían.- sabes yo tengo la solución para ello.

- así y cual?

- Cantar, solo escoge una canción con la que te sientas identificada y cántala a todo pulmón, como si desearas que te escuchara hasta su casa. A mi me función, vamos!- la levante del sillón, se quedo inmóvil y luego empezó a dar saltitos de emoción, pobre es bipolar.

- Ya se, cantare la de "que te quería" de la quinta estación- me jalo del brazo y salimos a robarle el micrófono a Musa y así empezó a cantar con el corazón. Mientras busque a Stella y Tecna aun no las felicitaba.

- Locas!- exclame al verlas, las abrase a las dos- se están divirtiendo?

- Si mucho- respondió Stella

- Igual y todo te lo debemos a ti, mi mama esta muy agradecida por lo que hicieron- me dijo Tecna dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Me pregunto como se la estarán pasando los hombres- dijo Stella, inmediatamente me puse seria y tome otra cerveza.

- De seguro a todo dar en un table dance o en casa de Timmy viendo bailar viejas encueradas- dije repleta de celos. Las dos pusieron cara de pocos amigos.

- No cambias eh!- me palmeo el hombro Tecna- a mi me da igual lo que estén haciendo con tal de que Timmy se divierta antes de echarse la soga al cuello por mi culpa- se toco el vientre- por mi esta bien.

Una cosa todos estábamos seguros, ellos no se casaban por responsabilidad… bueno en parte si pero el 70% restante lo hacían por amor y porque la oportunidad se presento y cuando se ama de verdad no importa lo demás y cometes locuras por amor.

- Empiézale y te mojo- la regaño Stella, luego se dirigió a mi- mira yo entiendo que estés celosa, llevas muy poco con mi primo y esta bien. Pero deberías ser mas segura de ti misma y pensar que Danieth solo tiene ojos para ti, yo que soy celosa confío en Brandon porque se que no ama a nadie como a mi.

Me quede pensativa, cruzada de brazos. Stella tenía razón pero por más que tratara no podía, seguridad en mi misma era lo que me faltaba. De la nada se me antojo un cigarro.

- Con su permiso iré a fumar.

- Adelante sabes donde es la sala de fumadores no?- me dijo Tecna.

- Si Tec… en el patio de enfrente- dije malhumorada, sala de fumadores un patio y todo para que no le llegara el humo a la embarazada con hormonas, jaja. Odiaba que me sermonearan. Sabia a la perfección que lo hacían por mí bien pero de todos me molestaba.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que los gritos de Orube me hicieron brincar y tirar mi cigarro. Bueno ya estaba por terminarlo, ahora estaba más relajada.

- Gracias! Tu consejo me sirvió, ahora estoy bien happy- me abrazo- vente vamos a bailar gimme gimme a man after midnight!- era la canción que sonaba.

- Ok vamos- fingí un poco de entusiasmo y corrimos al jardín.

Esta vez trate de no propasarme con el alcohol porque sino al otro día no aguantaría la cruda, suerte que mañana no era la boda pero de todos modos quería conocer la cuidad e ir de compras.

Regresamos al hotel como a las 3 am y Danieth ya estaba dormido, me recosté a su lado un poco consiente de lo que hacia. Le acaricie una y otra vez el cabello y me deje caer a su lado, abrazándolo y caí de nuevo en un profundo sueno.

_**taran! aqui hay otro cap mas. estefi no me mates, es solo q no tube muxa inspiracion. en el prox cap. un accidente ya veran d q hablo ojala y no me maten luego les explico, espero reviews bye!**_


	16. Catastrofe

**Catástrofe**

Wedding day! Al fin!

Después de una despedida de solteras, un día de compras en una ciudad tan grande al fin llego el día mas esperado por todos los del grupo, la segunda boda en el grupo.

Trepada en el lavabo, cepillaba una y otra vez mi ahora cabello lacio, me veía genial, adoraba verme así y no con la melena como león. Mi vestido era color plateado, con un listón enorme en la cintura y de manga corta.

- Laila, ya estas lista?- me pregunto Danieth parado en el marco de la puerta con su corbata como bufanda. Estaba en la luna así que respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Uhm? Ya casi.- estaba lista, quien sabe porque dije eso.

Seguí admirándome en el espejo y no me di cuenta de que había desaparecido. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea loca al ver una caja de kleenex cerca de mi, me fije en que Danieth no me estuviera viendo, tome unos cuantos y me los metí en… ya sabrán donde. Ps que! No era mi culpa haber llegado tarde a la repartición, además unos cuantos kleenex no hacen daño. Me baje del lavabo y me puse mis tacones de aguja plateados, tome mi bolso que yacía junto con mi cámara en la tina (seca) y me salí de la habitación.

Varios ya estaban listos y esperaban en nuestro punto de reunión.

- Manix que guapa!- le dije a Irazu mientras me acercaba. Al igual que yo traía el pelo planchado, un vestido blanco con flores rosas y sus lentes rojos (los de siempre) hacían juego con el vestido.

- Gracias hermosha tu también.

- Y los demás?- pregunte dirigiéndome a todos.

- Las damas ya se adelantaron, cada una con su pareja, solo esperamos a mis tíos- me respondió Bloom.

De pronto un flash me segó, bueno creo que a todos ya que nos quejamos al mismo tiempo, me talle un ojo mientras buscaba al responsable y este estaba muriéndose de la risa.

- Muy gracioso Sky, te costaba mucho decir que querías tomar una foto?

- Lo siento Laila- trato de contener la risa- lo siento amigos- suspiro ya calmado- podría tomarles una foto?

- Así, si- le dijo Lalo en broma. Nos juntamos, sonreímos y flash!

Unas fotos mas de cada quien con su pareja y por fin partimos.

Llegamos a una iglesia común y corriente, todos lo invitados esperaban afuera. Cuatro puntos lilas sobresalían de la multitud, Aquamarine lucia un vestido lila corto, sencillo, con un broche de brillantes color crema en la cintura del lado derecho, en el cuello llevaba un liston color cremas, eso me fasino. Musa un vestido de manga corta que parecía una blusa común y de color crema y en la parte de la falda era lila y caía en ondas. Flora usaba uno mas largo y con olanes en la parte del cuello, traía recogido el pelo. El de Stella era lila y con flores bordadas de color crema y era el mas largo de todos, su cabello estaba peinado con una media cola, las cuatro se veían hermosísimas! Que envidia.

Note como las cuatro rodeaban al novio, Timmy, quien daba vueltas como tigre enjaulado.

- Bueno ya párale! me estas mareando- le dijo Aquamarine sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

- Estoy nervioso, la novia no llega… que tal si ya me dejo plantado?

- No no tranquilo, es solo que se le hizo tarde.- lo tranquilizo Flora.

- Si, la novia siempre llega elegantemente tarde- agrego Musa. Al parecer sus intentos no funcionaron, yo creo que lo pusieron más nervioso. Supongo que casarse no es asunto fácil, hay que tener muchas agallas para decir "si, acepto" y también para meterse en un vestido de muñequita de pastel, yo si me llego a casar ni loca me pongo un vestido así! Si es necesario me caso con ropa de calle, antes muerta que usar un vestido así.

Decidí ir a sentarme junto con Danieth a la sombra de un árbol, el sol estaba pesadísimo. Nos dedicamos a esperar y esperar hasta que llego la hora de iniciar la ceremonia pero la novia no llegaba y sin ella no podíamos comenzar. Y si se estaba arrepintiendo? No de Tecna no lo creía capaz, ella es una mujer de palabra.

- Ya llegaron! Hay viene la novia!- grito la madre de Tecna. Todos reaccionaron y se comenzaron a meter. Me quede viendo al auto, ese no era el de la novia y no me equivoque de ese auto salio la esposa del papa de Tecna.

- La boda se cancela! La boda se cancela!- comenzó a gritar corriendo. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos y decidí acercarme para escuchar.

- Perdón? Que dijiste? Bueno tu que te crees para decir eso- le reclamo Lea- es la boda de mi hija.

- Lea escucha la boda debe ser cancelada, Tecna tubo un accidente…

- Que? Pero... que le paso a mi hija!- de pronto perdió el equilibrio y se desmayo. Y todos comenzaron a rodearla.

- Erica, a que hospital se la llevaron?- le pregunto Timmy.

- Al español- y en menos de lo esperado salio disparado, arrancándose a lo lejos el saco y la corbata. Mientras tanto el pánico reinaba y trataban de hacer reaccionar a Lea.

Como no había nadie más responsable, la abuela de Tecna comenzó a despedir a todos y yo observaba en estado de shock.

- Yo no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada- dijo Aquamarine entre lagrimas- iré al hospital, quien me acompañe bien y quien no que se pudra.

Se echo a correr y yo hice lo posible por alcanzarla. Íbamos todos, ni si quiera cabíamos en el coche, si fuéramos a six flags de seguro pasábamos el auto sardina. Llegue horrorizada, que manera la suya de manejar.

Esperábamos junto con su padre, Nick y nos explico lo sucedido, se había caído de las escaleras! Era muy grave y mas si estaba embarazada. En algunas ocasiones veíamos pasar a Orube y le preguntábamos pero de lo apresurada que iba no nos podía contestar. Los minutos se me hacían eternos, en una ocasión me salí a hablar por teléfono con mis padres, en otras me paseaba por los jardines mientras fumaba, otras ocasiones no podía y me soltaba llorando en los brazos de Danieth. Rogaba por que estuviera bien y que no fuera nada malo pero hasta yo lo veía imposible.

Harta estrelle mi cigarrillo contra el suelo, estaba por sacar otro pero Danieth me lo impidió.

- Ya deja de estar fumando.

- Que quieras que haga? Fumo porque estoy nerviosa- comenze a sentirme desesperada- no se lo que va a pasar, no... n...o se que tiene mi amiga, no soporto ver a todos angustiados…- agache la cabeza y comenze a llorar de nuevo. Me jalo para atrás de modo que pudiera quedar recargada en su pecho, comenzó a acariciarme el cabello una y otra vez.

- No se que decirte, yo también estoy preocupado… se que los conozco desde hace poco pero la verdad los aprecio mucho a todos aunque nos conozcamos desde hace poco- eso si que me sorprendió, alce la vista para observarlo.

- Tu siempre tan bueno y dulce- sonrío de oreja a oreja- por eso te a… te quiero tanto- ufff... estuve apunto de decir te amo, esa frase aun no es conveniente decirla. Me beso en la frente con dulzura.

- Vamos haber si hay noticias- sonreí y me ayudo a pararme.

Justamente cuando nos sentamos vi a lo lejos caminando a Orube acompañada por un medico, caminaban con esa gracia que los doctores y enfermeras tienen. El rostro de ella reflejaba tristeza con una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad, eso no significaba algo bueno.

- Hija, Orube, como esta tu hermana?

- Mama tranquilízate a eso vamos, acompáñanos por favor.

Varios de los chicos se acercaron a la oficina para escuchar pero aun así no escucharon nada, solo los gritos de Lea segundos después. Me espante tanto que comenze a temblar como gelatina, cuanto tardaría en desmayarme?

Lea salia corriendo mientras discutía fuertemente con su ex marido y rápidamente Orube se nos acerco.

- Como esta!- pregunto histérica Aqua. La pobre estaba muy mal, como ella y Tec son best friends. Orube se puso tensa y se quito las lágrimas del rostro.

- Nada bien- suspiro y se puso seria, si algo que me sorprende de ella, es la manera en que sabe decir las cosas, con calma y paciencia- ya ven que se cayo de las escaleras? Bueno eso no fue nada bueno, se golpeo fuertemente en el vientre ocasionando la perdida de uno de sus hijos.

Unos gritaron, yo por poco y me desmayo. Que fuerte!

- Como que uno de sus hijos?- pregunto Helio nervioso. Se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y bajo la mirada.

- Tecna esperaba… gemelos, solo uno no resulto lesionado- se dio media vuelta pero no se fue- su estado es grave, su embarazo no va a ser del todo normal y temo lo que pueda pasar en cuanto se entere. Probablemente no recuerde nada por santo golpazo que se metió pero aun así va a preguntar y no le podemos negar esa información.- comenzó a llorar y se recargo en la pared de enfrente- ella no se lo merece… Stella y yo sabemos lo muy emocionada que estaba por ser madre y casarse y ahora esto! No es justo!

Me puse de pie y corrí a abrazarla pero no quiso desahogarse.

- Doctor Hernán favor de presentarse en quirófano- resonaron esas palabras en todo el hospital. El mismo doctor que hace rato acompañaba a Orube apareció a su lado y le sacudió el hombro.

- El deber llama- le dijo. Ella levanto el rostro y se limpio las lágrimas.

- Vamos.

Los pocos segundos que se miraron a los ojos note como se miraban los dos y yo conozco esa mirada pero ya habría momento para hablar de ese asunto con ella.

- Bueno yo me voy al hotel a comer algo y cambiarme alguien viene?- pregunto Riven.

No conteste y me quede oyendo lo que Felipe le decía a Aqua, quien estaba aferrada a su brazo.

- Estarás bien?- le pregunto.

- Si! Anda vete a descansar.

- Me iré pero volveré y con tu cambio de ropa.

Me picaron en el hombro y deje de prestar atencion.

- Vas a venir?- me pregunto Danieth y el resto me miraba impacientes. Sin decir una palabra más me levante y camine tomada de su mano.

No tenia apetito así que me fui directo al cuarto encendí la televisión y no me moví el resto de la tarde. Toda la emocion de la fiesta se habia esfumado.

Aquamarine's POV

Me solté llorando al oír lo que le había sucedido a mi mejor amiga, la quiero un montón y si los demás decidieron irse aya ellos pero yo aquí me quedo junto con mis padres. Tenia rato que no los veía y me preocupaba ya que las cosas entre ellos no andan muy bien ahorita, pero ya que, lo que me interesa es ver a mi amiga aunque tenga que esperar aquí las horas, sola y vestida elegantemente. No me atrevía a entrar, el límite era de tres personas y con ella estaban sus papas pero aun así me daba pena, por lo menos esperaría a que saliera uno de ellos. Mientras tanto me armaba de valor para entrar y no sorprenderme al encontrarla en ese estado, siempre he tenido un pequeño problemita al ver personas en hospitales es decir… me deprimo y por mas que me contenga comienzo a llorar pero solo si es un ser querido y esta vez lo era.

Me baje a comer algo a la cafetería y una vez satisfecha y con la pancita contenta me volví a subir, armada de valor toque en la puerta.

- Adelante…- era su voz, la voz de mi amiga! Pero sonaba llena de nostalgia. Entre despacito y al verla no me desmaye o algo por el estilo. Tenia una venda el la cabeza y un collarín y eso es todo.

- Aqua…- dijo entre sollozos, supongo que ya sabía la verdad. Camine rapido hacia ella.

- Aquí estoy dime que pasa- me senté en un banquito a su lado y contuve mis ganas de abrazarla, es que adoro abrazar a la gente.

Ya te habrás enterado de lo mi bebe- asentí moviendo la cabeza- iba ser doblemente madre…hoy iba ser un día muy alegre para todos y mira lo arruine y todo por no haberme alzado mi el vestido al bajar las escaleras… si solo hubiera tenido mas cuidado no me hubiera caído. Y enzima tengo que cargar la culpa… yo fui la responsable de esta catástrofe, la vida me esta castigando por haber decidido cambiar de religión en cuanto estuviera casada- se soltó llorando de una forma en la que jamás la había visto.

- Tu no tienes la culpa, nadie la tiene- intente animarla-… fue un accidente.- me miro furiosa, si algo que no teníamos en común eran los puntos de vista sobre la vida.

- Los accidentes no existen- dejo de mirarme- simplemente ya no quiero vivir nada mas falta que Timmy ya no se quiera casar conmigo- comenzó a hablar muchas cosas en hebreo y se puso muy histérica. De los gritos que pegaba su mama entro corriendo y le dio una pastilla para que se tranquilizara. Una pastilla que según esto no les hace daño a las embarazadas (bueno aquí todo puede pasar, aquí lo raro es normal) pero aun así no me fui en toda la tarde y me quede haciéndole compañía y tratando de animarla aunque lo hacia pésimo.

_**sorry x haber tardado en subir este, subire uno mas hoi o mnana s q ya voi a empezar examens -.- me chocan! pero el lado bno s q ya vienen las vacas y asi podre escribir mas! wi!**_

_**me despido steffy no me mates va?**_


	17. Huevos y frijoles mala comvinacion

**Huevos y frijoles mala combinacion**

Aparto con angustia el plato de huevo con frijoles. Por que demonios desayuno esta porquería? Ni yo misma me se responder. Los parpados me pesan y todo por haberme dormido tarde, espero impaciente mi buen cargado café.

Los demás desayunan con la misma cara que yo, una cara de angustia. Subo el codo a la mesa, ahorita que mas dan los modales? Lo único que quiero es ir al hospital a ver como sigue mi amiga. Lalo e Irazu discuten, el piensa que fue una perdida de tiempo haber venido, ella lo contrario.

- Café americano? - pregunta el mesero.

- Aquí por favor- le indique.

- El primer grupo ira a las once- nos dice Aquamarine. Como somos tantos tenemos que ir en grupos de cuatro para que nos dejen entrar. Por suerte soy del primer grupo.

- Y los demás que? Nos quedamos aquí como si nada… a contar margaritas- dice molesto Riven. Aquamarine intenta responderle pero Felipe le cierra la boca y habla por ella.

- El echo de que Tecna este hospitalizada no nos impide divertirnos, podemos ir a otra parte a distraernos.

- Mas obvio no te pudiste ver- le digo molesta- como se nota que te fastidia la situación.

- Oye! No le hables así a mi Feli- me dice Aquamarine molesta.

- Y tu tampoco me hables así, bájale!

- No bájale tu!

- Cállense!- grita Bloom- las dos le bajan.

Le dedico una mordaz mirada y me levanto aventando la servilleta, como odio perder. Y como odio cuando ella se pone así. Sinceramente las dos tenemos un carácter parecido solo que con alguno que otro detalle.

- Voy a lavarme los dientes de una vez para que al rato no me estén apresurando- resalte las palabras "apresurando" mientras la miraba feo.

- Por favor- se metió Musa. También la mire feo.

- No te metas la bronca no es contigo- le dije y me fui refunfuñando.

Al cepillarme descargaba toda mi furia, ya terminado esto, una que otra vez me miraba en el espejo o me acomodaba la blusa. Me maquille lo mas simple que pude, como hoy no lucia un atuendo decente o llamativo el maquillaje lo disimularía un poco.

Al ver a Tecna… bien, me relaje y me puse de mejor humor. La pobre lucia tan triste que mejor me ahorre mis intentos de alegrarla, siempre fracaso. Al poco rato de nuestra llegada Orube apareció y nos hizo compañía. Estaba terminando de verificar uno que otro aparato, luego se sentó a mi lado.

- Orubsita…

- Si?

- Necesito que me cuentes que te traes con el doctor… Hernán- no recordaba bien su nombre pero el hecho era que lo había conseguido. Muajaja.

- Jaja, como que que me traigo con el? – enarque una ceja- que? Solo somos amigos, trabajo en ocasiones con el y luego?

- Amigos? si como no- bufe.

- Es la verdad!

- He visto como lo miras…

- Lo miro como a cualquier persona- me interrumpió sintiéndose muy orgullosa.

- Eso no es lo que dice tu mirada- se mordió el labio y dejo de mirarme- te gusta cierto?- no contesto así que decidí hacerle burla- uuuuu! Orube ea! Golosa! Te gusta el doctorcito! Te gusta!

Pude notar como se ruborizo y con esa reacción complete mi hermosa teoría y eso ocasiono que me riera de mi misma. Musa nos veía con intriga, agite la mano y solo me miro con cara de "loca" y se volvió a meter en la conversación de su novio y Tec.

- Silencio- fue lo único que me dijo.

- No hasta que lo aceptes.

- No lo haré- dijo al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- Si lo harás, si no lo haces lo gritare por la ventana.

- No te atreves.

- Quieres ver?- muy confiada se volteo, me levante del sillón y me asome a la calle- ah Orube le gusta…

- Cállate! Si lo acepto- yes! Me volví acomodar a su lado para escuchar- me gusta y mucho- bajo el nivel de su voz- pero es un amor imposible. Ósea solo imagínalo… el doctor y la enfermera que típico! Además el es un don juan, no hay una sola enfermera a la que no se haya ligado. Y aparte todas andan tras de el y todo porque es guapo.

- A todas?- me dejo pensativa- o no será que tu faltas en su lista?- se puso roja y negó con la cabeza- ya te ligo?- asintió- Oh mi dios!

- Promete guardar el secreto, si?- me dijo, el tono de su voz era bajo pero a la vez se percibía un aire de tristeza y decidí ahí pararle.

- Hora de irnos!- dijo Musa al cabo de media hora.

- Pero porque?- dijo mi Dani con un puchero- aun no acaba el tiempo.

- Necesito terminar unos pendientes y empezar hacer mi maleta… me regreso a Melody. Tengo que empezar a prepararme para mi gira.

- Tu gira?- pregunto confundida Tecna.

- Luego les explico. Prometo venir mañana a despedirme va?

- Va! Cuídense.- ahora lucia un poco mas alegre. Tiempo era lo que necesitaba y estoy completamente segura que saldrá delante.

Nos despedimos y nos marchamos.

Ese asunto me dejo pensativa, ella y Riven eran los terceros con deseos de regresarse, al igual que Stella y Brandon e Irazu y Lalo. Eso solo significaba una sola cosa… una probable separación entre Danieth y yo, porque los dos teníamos que ser de reinos diferentes! Oculte el rostro entre mis manos y luego inhale y exhale profundamente mientras el auto se movía.

- Estas bien?- me pregunto mi novio.

- No.

- Puedo ayudarte?

- Ahorita hablamos.

Por extraña razón no me sentía cómoda con los demás presentes en este minúsculo taxi. Al llegar al cuarto me acosté en la cama y Danieth se puso a mi lado, me acariciaba la mejilla una y otra vez.

- Ya me vas a decir que tienes?

Suspire y me recargue en mi codo para mirarlo de frente. Iría directo al grano.

- Estoy algo preocupada.

- De que se trata.

- Todo acabo, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Ya pase demasiado tiempo fuera de casa… tengo que volver pero no quiero estar sin ti.

- Hummm...- fue todo lo que dijo y bajo la mirada- conoces Arenda?- me pregunto curioso.

Entendí a la perfección a que se refería y el pánico comenzó a invadirme. El pensaba que yo no conocia su reino lo cual era cierto; lo que quería decir es que me llevaría aya con el pretexto de conocer a sus padres y esa idea no me agradaba. Como soy princesa su padres estarían encantados pero que hay sobre lo psicológico? Además desde que conocí a los padres de Alex odio ese tipo de cosas. Todavía recuerdo cuando la mama de Alex me miro con cara de pocos amigos cuando la trataba con amabilidad y su padre me miraba con cara de satisfacción como si estuviera diciendo en su mente "buena pesca hijo… una chica con dinero, dale de una vez el anillo" si esa fue una mala experiencia. Pensaba lo peor con solo imaginarme a sus padres, ricos, estrictos, serios egocéntricos, orgullosos, manipuladores…agh! Me estremecí pero si ese era el caso el amor que siento por Danieth no cambiaria.

- No Danieth ni lo sueñes- dije con pánico- aun no estoy lista para conocer a tus padres, mejor esperemos a la boda de Stella- ahí si que no me salvaba de conocerlos pero tenia suerte de que todavía faltara.

- Entonces tienes una mejor idea?- me dijo decepcionado. Volví a acostarme boca arriba y me quede viendo al techo en busca de ideas. Surgió una pero no muy conveniente.

- Te vendrías conmigo a Andros?

_**pom pom**_

_**jajaja las deje en suspenso, ustedes q creen q vya a decir dani? ooo aberiguenlo en el prox cap. jeje sorry x la demora pro stuve en examens y ahra stoy libre! si! bno seguire actualizando y dejen sus reviews mi desesperadas lectoras lulu y esfiz**_


	18. Impresion

**Impresión**

- Te vendrías a Andros conmigo?

Esa proposición sonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Cerré mi maleta con rapidez y me senté a mirar como corría de un lado al otro.

Nos íbamos a Andros juntos, me alegraba mucho que no se hubiera rehusado a mi tonta idea pero ahora veo quien es el que tiene los pantalones en esta relación. Ahora lo único que me preocupaba era perder el avión y lo que mis padres pensaran.

Llego el botones para ir cargando nuestro equipaje al taxi. Tomaríamos un avión! que tortura me esperaba.

- Ya o no? – pregunte en cuanto se llevaron las maletas.

- Ya casi!- pude ver como luchaba mientras se abrochaba la agujetas.

- Apresúrate! Tenemos todavía que despedirnos de todos.

- Ya se!

Le di un último vistazo al exterior y volví a meterme a ver como iban las cosas. Se me acababa la paciencia. Al fin salio y fuimos a despedirnos de los demás, la otra mitad ya se había regresado y nos volveríamos a ver hasta la boda de Stella.

Por suerte no perdimos el avión. Ya habíamos despegado, leía cómodamente mi libro pero mi sesión de lectura se vio interrumpida por alguien. Si algo que no soporto es que miren lo que hago.

- Si dígame- le dije en tono burlón, cerrando mi libro.

- Nerviosa?

- Yo? Porque habría de estarlo, más bien tú deberías estarlo.

- Me creerás si te digo que no- wow eso fue inesperado. Otro se hubiera acobardado tal y como fue el caso de Alex pero ese idiota que?

- Eso me alegra- le dije acercándome lentamente a el.

- Lo que aun no comprendo- me aleje lentamente- es donde me voy a quedar.

- Ya pensaremos en eso- dije harta, quería besarlo pero no podía si seguía hablando, así que me acerque con aire seductor. Sus ojos se iluminaron y también se me acerco. Los dos dudamos por unos instantes hasta que el se animo y me beso.

Comenzó como siempre y luego comenzó a volverse apasionado, sus dedos se entrelazaron dentro mi pelo. Me pegue mas a el y continúe besándolo y de la nada se me ocurrió algo muy… ejem… loco, algo nuevo que quería probar con el. Sin pensarlo dos veces delinee con mi lengua sus carnosos labios, reacciono de una manera que no me esperaba… aparto sus labios de los míos y me beso el cuello y ahí fue donde me saque de onda y me aleje de el riendo para no herirlo.

Pude sentir como me ruborice a causa de la estupidez que había cometido pero no me arrepentía bien había valido la pena.

- Suerte que estamos en primera clase – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si – dije casi sin aliento.

Era muy bueno en eso, en primera clase solo veníamos el y yo y 3 banqueros o algo por el estilo pero ellos estaban hasta el frente y nosotros hasta hasta atras. Si este no hubiera sido el caso no me hubiera atrevido a hacer semejante cosa.

- Te digo un secreto?- me dijo, me acerque a el y me susurro al oído- besas realmente bien- impactada por su comentario, lo mire y me guiño el ojo.

- Tu también Enchanktier- lo llame por su apellido- tu también.

Me acomode y deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro mientras bostezaba. Que raro era la primera vez que me daba sueno en pleno vuelo.

- Ya me dio sueño, hasta el ratito- le dije. Sentí como me rodeo con su brazo y me besaba tiernamente en la cabeza.

- Pues si jaja- esas palabras me despertaron.

- Mmmm que?- dije toda adormilada. Mire a flamante azafata y la muy cómoda estaba sentada en la fila a mi derecha. Al parecer había conseguido lo que quería, hablar con Danieth. Desde que nos subimos no dejo de acosarnos con su "se les ofrece algo" agh! y su sonrisa mas falsa aparte miraba a Danieth de una manera…

- Abrochen sus cinturones, estamos por aterrizar- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, bueno ni sonrisa sino un fingida. Baya me descuido y esta tarada viene a querer coquetear. Me separe de Danieth y abroche mi cinturón en cuanto desaparecio de mi vista.

- Y bien le diste tu numero? Ella te dio el suyo?- dije sarcásticamente molesta.

- Laila…

- Laila nada conozco a las tipas como ella- ya estaba echa una fiera a causa de los celos.

- Laila eso no paso, de acuerdo. Ella solo estaba contándome sobre como iban las cosas en Arenda.

- Ya la conocías verdad?

- No para nada- me dijo sinceramente.

Lo ignore y espere a que el avión aterrizara. Para cuando aterrizo mis celos habían desaparecido e hice como si nada hubiera pasado. En cuanto salimos a estacionamiento me tope con mi chofer, Will, no tenia ni idea de que mis padres lo habían mandado pero era bueno verlo.

Y… llego la hora de la verdad. Al entrar en mi gigantesco comedor mis padres ya nos esperaban. Les había echo creer que venia con un amigo, que este solo venia de paso y después que pasaran los abrazos les soltaría la verdad. Algo asi como una sorpresa.

- Laila! Que alegría tenerte de vuelta hija- me dijo mi madre extendiendo los brazos y luego me abrazo.

- Hola mama- le di un beso en la mejilla y luego abrase a mi padre- hola papa.

- Bienvenida a casa- me en su calido abrazo. Era bueno estar en casa.

Me aleje de ellos y tome la mano de Danieth con firmeza.

- Padres, quiero presentarles a Danieth príncipe de Arenda- el hizo una reverencia ante ellos- y mi novio.

Todo sucedió como lo imagine mi padre se puso tenso y mi madre se quedo boquiabierta y casi se va para atrás.

- Un gusto.

- El... placer es nuestro- dijo mi padre hablando por los dos, mi mama seguía en shock.

- Que no nos dijiste que traías a un amigo?

- Así es pero quería darles la sorpresa… sorpresa.

Se miraron por unos segundos y yo temía lo peor.

- Es un honor tenerte aquí- dijo mi madre- sentemonos a merendar.

En un principio creí que lo peor había acabado pero noooo. Comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, a veces comentaban cosas mías de cuando era pequeña, etc. pero de algo si estaba segura Danieth les había agradado. Al verlo hablando educadamente lo desconocía por completo.

Terminamos de cenar y decidí irme a mi cuarto y así ahorrarme las preguntas pero de ellas no me salve. Entro mi tarareando… e…estaba feliz?

- Vamos hablar en confianza- puse los ojos en blanco- esto con ese muchacho va enserio? No estas jugando con el solo para olvidar a Alex? Lo quieres bien cierto?

- Mama que preguntas me haces- volví a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Solo quiero saber Laila.- me dijo con dureza. Me chupe los labios.

- Si, esto va muy enserio… como se te puede ocurrir pensar en que voy a jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, soy semi-humana cometo errores y tengo corazón no soy un monstruo. Lo amo mama y gracias a su amor estoy como estoy feliz- resalte la palabra "feliz". Ella sonrío complacida.

- Eso me alegra.

- Bien y si me disculpas iré a desearle buenas noches.

Corrí casi por todo el palacio buscando la habitación que le habían asignado, esperaba no encontrarme a mi padre y tener que soportar sus tontas preguntas, sus preguntas para criminal. Al final di con su habitación, en cuanto abrió me levente y lo abrase, luego lo bese en los labios, me separe de el y le pregunte:

- Estas bien verdad? No te alteraron con su interrogatorio policíaco.

- Estoy perfecto y feliz por estar aquí contigo- me envolvió en otro abrazo.

- Yo igual, te quiero muchísimo Dani.

- Yo más.

Me volvió a besar, el beso comenzó a subir de nivel como en el avión y esta vez lo evite. Me separe de el lentamente.

- Nos vemos mañana, descansa.

- Igual tú, sueña con los angelitos y luego me dices como me veo con alas.

Me reí con ganas y me encamine hacia mi cuarto. Soy un alma apasionada no lo puedo evitar.

_**taraaann. lo se chicas me pase con lo dl avion pro pnse q eso quedaria bn, no digo q aya qdado mal, no ust por eso necesito d sus estimados reviews. q creen? en el prox cap ahora si hay pachanga bno casi. jeje mejor ya no les cuento nada esperare a q lean. bye**_


	19. Impresion II

**Impresión**** II**

Tocaron de nuevo el timbre y junto con ello otro brinco que pego. Danieth me acaricia mi hombro desnudo, pongo mi mano sobre la del y intento no olvidar respirar. Al la espera de la novia se le une el hermano de Brandon, Estefano. Uf menos mal que era el.

Si yo estoy nerviosa porque hoy conozco a los padres de Danieth, no me imagino como ha de estar la novia y eso que es su boda civil.

Flora se sienta a mi lado, hora de obtener información.

- Y?

- Aun no va a bajar, quiere esperar a que toda la familia este presente.

- Y aunque estuviéramos todos el juez aun no llega- agrego Danieth.

- Si supongo.

Yo no conteste, estaba mas entretenida jugando con las lentejuelas de mi vestido. Vestido de lentejuelas doradas, mas feo que nada, pero si a Dani le gusto no me costaba nada darle el gusto aunque fuera por un día. Estábamos en el jardín trasero, con una carpa cubriéndonos del sol, familia del novio en el lado derecho, familia de la novia en el lado izquierdo, no hay música, cero amistades solo familiares cercanos a los novios según esto por la tradición. Le robo un beso rápido a Danieth y después agarro mi cámara para tomarme una foto con Flora.

Aquamarine mirando el reloj, la pobre vino sin Felipe pero este mañana nos alcanza, otra que también esta sola es Irazu cuya presencia es desconocida. Flora... pues Helio es hijo de un conde asi que no hubo mucho problema por la tradicion. Si ellas dos están solas porque sus novios no pertenecen a la familia, entonces porque estoy yo estoy aquí? No era justo.

Suena de nuevo el timbre, aprieto con fuerza la mano de Danieth en cuanto un guardia llega y le susurra algo al oído. Suelta mi mano y se retira y eso solo puede significar una cosa… sus padres están aquí.

Danieth' POV

Al llegar al recibidor me encuentro con mis omnipotentes padres. Al verme mi mama extiende los brazos con alegría y la abrazo como un niño pequeño, a mi papa solo saludo de mano, el no soporta esas niñerías.

- Te ves bien hijo- es lo único que me dice.

- Gracias- le digo encogiendo los hombros- la fiesta es en el jardín.

- Ah bueno!- exclama mi mama quitándose su chal- ya no necesitare esto, querido pon buena cara. Demuéstrale a tu hermana que no le guardas rencor.

- Lo haré- toma su mano y yo me encargo de guiarlos.

Hoy conocerían a Laila, estaba entusiasmado por la idea aunque mi novia no tanto, le aterraba la idea. Me había contagiado sus nervios y temía que mi papa la tratara mal. Cuando llegamos al jardín fue sorprendente ver como papa abrazaba a sus hermanas con cariño, algunas lloraban de felicidad de verlo otras se emocionaban, mis primas con cara de... ok? cuando les presentaban a mis padres. Mi Laila al percatarse de las presentaciones ni si quiera se preocupo por mirar.

Debía admitirlo se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido de lentejuelas que le había regalado para la ocasión, su cabello estaba al natural y peinado en una media cola y esas arracadas doradas eran tambien un regalos mio. Tenia la idea de que si la arreglaba con los gustos de mis padres eso haria mas sencilla la presentacion.

Antes de que se sentaran en su mesa correspondiente, llame su atención.

- Mama, papa- tome aire.

- Que sucede hijo?- me dice papa.

- Quiero presentarles a alguien…- me interrumpe mama.

- Estupendo! de quien se trata?

Acompáñenme por favor- de nuevo los guío y esta vez hacia mi mesa. No había nadie excepto Laila, a una distancia lejana, les susurro- trátenla bien.

Me acerco a ella y le tiendo mi mano para ayudarla a pararse, le dedico una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza.

- Es hora.- le digo con dulzura en un susurro. Inhala profundamente, sostengo su mano con fuerza y la llevo con mis padres. Ellos ponen la mejor cara posible y esperan ansiosos por saber quien es la bella muchacha de ojos cafés y piel cobriza que tienen enfrente.

- Mama, Papa… les quiero presentar a Laila, princesa de Andros- ella hace una reverencia antes mis padres, reyes-... y mi novia.

Laila's POV

Frente a mi tenia a una mujer de pelo café muy claro, ojos color miel, tez morena, su esposo con el mismo tono de piel, alto, de pelo café muy obscuro y ojos negros. Los dos lucían muy elegantes su esposa con el pelo recogido y uno que otro mechón caído.

- Mama, Papa… les quiero presentar a Laila, princesa de Andros-inmediatamente hago una reverencia ante ellos, mis modales eran lo primero - y mi novia.- les dice Danieth. O no lo dijo!

- Es un placer- les dijo evitando sonar nerviosa. Ellos no mas y no hablan solo miran serenos.

Como deseaba que me tragara la tierra, ahora nada mas faltaba que dieran media vuelta sin decir nada, ya lo veía venir

- Tu… novia?- le dice su madre, el asiente. Permanecen en silencio de nuevo.

- Esta muy bonita hijo- le dice su padre con seriedad pero en tono honesto, de pronto me miro y me puse aun mas nerviosa, Danieth me apretó mas contra su costado- choca esos cinco- acaso era una broma?pero los choque, luego estallo a risas- me encantas para mi hijo, es un gusto- dijo con una sonrisa. Se la devolví con timidez.

Por unos minutos llegue a pensar que no les agradaría, pero su padre se veía muy aliviando, claro como es Enchanktier no cabia duda que era igual que sus hermanas y eso era una ventaja todos ellos eran tan buenos y el no era la excepción.

- Pero que maleducado soy… bueno no se si Danieth ya te menciono nuestros nombres. Yo soy Saladino y ella mi esposa Oriana.

- Hola- fue todo lo que dijo con una sonrisa fingida- cariño vamos a sentarnos, necesito tomar algo y quiero admirar a mi hermoso sobrino de solo dos anos.

- De acuerdo- lucia apenado- compermiso.

- Propio- dije algo desorientada. Me di media vuelta y fui a sentarme y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos.

No cabia duda alguna de que no le había agradado a su madre, brillante. Pero era su problema no mío, entonces… porque me sentía así? Era por los nervios? El efecto de alcohol? Pero si ni había tomado, entonces?

- Laila…- dijo Danieth abrazándome y yo ocultando mi rostro en su pecho- esta bien ya paso.

- Si ya paso- dije con sarcasmo- y adivina que? no es la primera vez que no le agrado a los padres de mi novio. Y sobretodo a su madre.

Me tomo y el rostro y me obligo a que lo mirara. No era la primer persona que me lo hacia, pero el no lo hacia lleno de rabia.

Estoy completamente seguro de que a mi madre le fascinaste, la conozco muy bien es solo que hay un detalle- torcí la boca en desacuerdo- ella siempre ha sido así con todas mis novias. Soy su único hijo, su adoración, su principe y se pone celosa cuando le presento a una chica. Mira, en diez minutos vendrá para platicar con nosotros y cambiara su perspectiva en cuanto hable contigo, créeme yo la conozco.

- Bueno si tú lo dices.- dije sin animos.

Estaba por hablar y en eso volvieron a tocar el timbre. Minutos después aprecio Clarion gritando:

- Ya llego el juez.

Y todos nos pusimos en movimiento para empezar con la ceremonia civil, pero… donde estaba Stella?

En cuanto estuvimos todos reunidos alrededor del perímetro donde estaba el juez en ese momento apareció parada en el marco de la puerta del jardín. Lucia hermosa, traía un vestido estilo playa, blanco, sin tirantes, el pelo planchado con las puntas hacia fuera y su pequeña tiara. Lucia muy sencilla y eso era rarísimo ella no es así, supongo que ha de estar guardando lo mejor para mañana. Mañana su boda religiosa y el mero reventón, mañana se echaba la soga al cuello.

Se acerco a Brandon y lo tomo por el codo, ya estando los dos delante del juez la ceremonia dio inicio. Me perdí de casi todo, estaba hasta atrás y no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba, harta me senté en una silla y seguí escuchando y de la nada me fui a otro planeta y cuando reaccione solo escuche las palabras "Por el poder que me confiere el estado yo los declaro marido y mujer" después de eso vinieron los aplausos y gritos de emoción y ahí fue cuando por fin capte que ya estaban casados.

Las chicas comenzaron a decir "beso" una tras otra vez y yo me les uní hasta que todas vimos lo que queríamos ver nos cayamos, en cuanto se presento la oportunidad corrí abrazar a la novia y luego al novio. Con una copita en la mano brindamos y ahí comenzó la reunión, ahora con música, buffet (comida mexicana) y ambiente.

La reunión transcurrió bastante bien, no hubo baile obviamente pero estuvo bien. Comí mucho, tome un buen de fotografías y tal como Danieth dijo su mama término hablándome y termine agradándole. Me sentía con un peso menos.

- Oye donde esta tu endemoniado perro- le dije a Irazu quien me miro feo.

- En primera no es endemoniado- me dijo molesta- y segundo no esta aquí se quedo en Genovia.

- Uy perdón! Yo solo decía la verdad.

- Aja- se levanto y se fue. Ahora me sentía mal, brillante.

- Hay déjala- me dijo Stella robándole su lugar.

- Stella!- exclame emocionada.

- Que onda manix, primito- Danieth le hizo la seña de amor y paz.

- Que se siente ser una mujer casada?- le pregunto.

- Yo ahorita no siento nada, pero eso si no me arrepiento.

- Oye y no estas nerviosa por lo de mañana?

- Uf primo que te digo. Estoy echa un manojo de nervios, tengo miedo de que algo salga mal aunque este ya todo listo y perfecto. Hoy no voy a poder dormir de los nervios.

- Pues consulta las cosas con la almohada aun puedes arrepentirte- lo miro con el ceñó fruncido- que? Existen los divorcios Express. Que?

- Nada tonto nada- le aventó un limón usado, se boto de la risa- voy con mis papis alrato los veo.

- Con los primeros o los segundos?- pregunte bromeando.

- Con los segundos-dijo entre risas.

Al cabo de un rato Irazu volvió y se veía como que había estado llorando, tanto le había afectado mi broma? Solo era un perro. Estaba completamente sola en la mesa así que aproveche para sacarle la sopa.

- Perdón si te ofendí con mi comentario- le dije. Bufo.

- Eso nada que ver.

- Entonces que sucede- bajo la mirada- aquí estoy siempre para escucharte, cuéntame a ver si te puedo ayudar. Por lo general todas ellas siempre me contaban sus cosas solo porque era buena escuchando aunque pesima aconsejando.

- No creo que puedas pero de todos modos te contare.

Comenzó su relato muy tranquila y luego se soltó llorando antes de llegar a la parte de conflicto. Ya mas tranquila comprendí lo que había sucedido.

La cosa era que ella y Lalo se habían peleado fuertemente porque Irazu quería entregarse a el, el con miedo de que pasara lo mismo al igual que con Tecna y Timmy le dio la opción del matrimonio antes de cometer algo así, ella se enojo, le teme al matrimonio, los dos se sintieron heridos y no se hablaron en dos semanas. Pero ahorita con dificultades le volvió a hablar. Lalo cree que todo esta bien pero Irazu desconfía mucho y todavía esta resentida, pero no le queda otra mas que aguantarse y seguir queriéndolo. Que es con ellas y su loca idea de andar haciendo cosas que no deben cuando ni siquiera están casadas con sus respectivos novios? están enfermas.

Por la noche llego en un hermoso mini Cooper, Musa junto con Riven. Esos dos son inseparables, Riven decidio acompañarla a su gira y eso era tan lindo me late que ellos son los que siguen en la lista de bodas, me late.

Para ese entonces la reunión ya estaba en su fin, nadie estaba borracho todos aguardaban impacientes para mañana ponerse una borrachera de aquellas. Estuve un rato mas tumbada en el pasto regañando a Irazu y su mentalidad de niña mala, ella no era así y por eso la estaba haciendo sentar cabeza de nuevo. Total me sentí cansada y me fui a dormir a mi habitación de huésped, en esta habitación estaba sola.

Tarde un rato en dormir y cuando lo hice tuve el sueno mas raro de mi vida.

Una iglesia, dos novios a ninguno le vi la cara, yo llevaba un vestido de muñequita de pastel y solo estaban esos dos chicos de traje. Recuerdo como el padrecito me decía:

- Laila Sanromán acepta como marido a este joven apuesto, que le robo el corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vio, este joven que la ha llenado de atenciones y apapachos o a este joven- señalo al de mi izquierda- que es muy guapo y todo un rompe corazones pero aun así el mas educado del mundo y que la tenido bajo control- hizo una pausa y yo seguía sin verles el rostro- a quien acepta como su fiel compañero hasta que la muerte los separe?

Tiro mi ramo de margaritas y me muerdo el labio consiente de que mi decisión podía arruinarme la vida. No se quien son y si cometo el error de casarme con la persona que equivocada estoy jodida.

- Pues... es que no lo se.

Y ahí me desperté jadeando, con la frente llena de sudor. Sueno o pesadilla?

_**ola chicas! paso paso a dejarles ste capi d una linda boda civil y algo largo hehe. si se q stoy traumada y por eso escribo cosas d embarazso etc pueden aprearme pero deben admitirlo el drama lo es todo.**_

_**q tal los papis d Dani? q mello. el prox cap una bna boda pro no tanto como la d ellos...**_

_**ups se me salio bno supongo q se lo speraban y quienes eran los dos chicos d su sueniO? adivinen manden review va?. bye**_


	20. Fiesta!

**Fiesta!**

Sueño o pesadilla?

Confundida y aturdida prendo mi celular para mirar la hora. Son las 8:00 am! La boda empieza a las 11:15! No me va dar tiempo. Una vocecita me dice en mi mente_: tranquila, no exageres, no te pongas muy Stella,_ ignore por completo a la voz y como un resorte me paro de la cama, corro al baño a lavarme la cara para poder despertar. Por mi mente no deja de cruzar una y otra vez ese sueño o pesadilla que tuve. Los dos chicos, lo que dijo el padre de cada uno de ellos tenia sentido, solo he tenido dos novios en toda mi vida, Danieth y… Alex, será que el padrecito se refería a ellos dos? Pero como podría saber quien era quien, lo que dijo de cada uno concordaba y era como si sus características estuvieran revueltas.

Que significaba esto? Significaba que realmente nunca me decidiría a elegir a uno de los dos? De solo pensarlo las manos me temblaron. Me volví a lavar la cara mientras me repetía a mi misma _eso no es verdad, fue solo un sueño, solo eso._

Baje volada al comedor y solo estaban mi futura suegra Oriana y Mielle. Estuve a punto de darme media vuelta y caminar como si nada pero la voz chillona de Mielle me detuvo.

- Hola Laila!

- Hola princesa, hola señora Oriana.

- Buenos días Laila.

- Interrumpo algo- dije en tono educado.

- No para nada, esta pequeñita me contaba de su vida- Mielle no dijo nada- siéntate por favor- inmediatamente mi desayuno apareció frente ami- y cuéntame que rol llevas en la boda.

- Rol- murmure, luego me aclare la garganta- soy dama.

- Que padre, y tu sobrina preciosa?

- Yo solo llevo la cola y Carlo es el que tira los pétalos.

- Muy bien.

Comía lento para así no llenarme con facilidad, mientras me imaginaba a la señora Oriana de abuela, que miedo. Bueno yo estaba traumada con el futuro, bueno supongo que con tanta cosa de boda se antojaba.

- Señora Oriana-llame su atención, era a la única que no podía tutear- los demás siguen dormidos?

- Los hombres no se, pero las chicas están en el cuarto de Clarion esperando a los maquillistas y peinadores. Pero la novia esa si se fue a la estética con la mejor amiga- Anadatti- y la hermana. Cuéntame como te quieres peinar.

Debía admitirlo ruca no estaba, tenia buen gusto por la moda y eso era interesante. Como Danieth me había dicho su mama era una mujer de plática. Le conté brevemente como iba a lucir mientras desayunaba, ella se entusiasmo y me pidió un consejo, su tono era severo pero la intención amistosa.

Pegue una carrera hasta la habitación de Clarion y ahí mismo estaba el relajo. Todas discutían y miraban revistas de modas para darse una idea. Clarion me rodeo con un brazo los hombros mientras paseábamos por su gran habitación, me pregunto:

- Ya sabes como te vas a peinar y maquillar- asentí con la cabeza- ok serás de las primeras en ser atendida. Por que mientras no te va a duchar.

- De acuerdo.

Me bañe lo mas rápido que pude, me puse el pantalón de mi pijama y una blusa vieja para entonces cuando regrese ya habían llegado los maquillistas y peinadores. La mujer que me peino siguió al pie de la letra mis instrucciones. Mi peinado era de lo más sencillo, lo quería lacio, con waffles y con un poco de fleco.

Ya lista me fui a cambiarme, ya para ese entonces eran las 10:30! Faltaba poco. Mi vestido es anaranjado, corto, escote en pico y la falda es estilo globo. Mis tacones plateados hacían juego con mi bolsa.

Decidí salir para ir a chismear y viborear los demás vestidos. Quise entrar al cuarto de la novia pero no me dejaron, tenia que ser sorpresa. Me senté en las escaleras a platicar con Aquamarine. Era muy raro que ya estuviera lista, se veía sencilla, traía un vestido café, largo, se había enchinado el pelo y estaba súper maquillada, pero se veía muy normal.

Dieron las 11:00 ya era hora de irnos, todos esperábamos afuera, nerviosos, no nos podíamos ni si quiera acercar a la puerta porque nos corrían, Stella estaba en su sesión de fotos y cuidado si la querías ver. En el camino iba junto con Aqua, Irazu y sus respectivos padres, no había visto a Danieth todavía y eso me tenia nerviosa. El lugar de la boda era en un salón con jardín y una pequeña iglesia alado.

Al llegar luego luego comenzaron a organizar a las damas por el color. La primera era la roja, Anadatti, la segunda era la naranja ósea yo, la tercera, la amarilla, Tecna, la cuarta era la verde claro, Orube, la quinta la verde obscuro, Alice (una ex compañera de Alfea, nunca tuve interés en hablarle por cuestiones privadas), la sexta, la azul claro, Ireland (otra ex compañera) séptima, la de azul obscuro, Rosalie (hermana de Alice) y la octava y ultima, la morada, Musa.

Fuimos las primeras en entrar a la iglesia y aguardamos hay paradas, todas luciendo hermosas, con diferentes escotes, peinados, zapatos lo único igual era el largo del vestido. El novio ya estaba donde debía estar, en el altar esperando. Danieth estaba del lado izquierdo con sus padres y me saludo agitando la mano, se veía muy guapo como siempre, de traje con una corbata naranja, al verla me rei. Entonces se escucho la típica música que anunciaba la llegada de la novia, todos se pusieron de pie y conforme avanzaba hacían reverencia ante ella y yo de nuevo no lograba ver nada.

Su primo Carlo venia delante de ella junto con Bloom quien le estaba ayudando a tirar los pétalos, el vestido azul obscuro que traía me fascino. Cuando llego con Brandon la pude apreciar mejor.

Lucia preciosa, era la novia más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Su peinado era en forma de cascada, traía su tiara de princesa que la hacia ver muy elegante y sostenía el velo, sus aretes eran pequeñas estrellas que colgaban, de cuatro picos y lo mas curioso eran del mismo color que las damas; en su cuello colgaba un dije de un medio sol y una luna. Su vestido era algo beige, el escote era de hombros caídos, en la parte de la cintura lleno con piedreria y la cola de sirena. Su ramo era de puros lirios blancos. _**( el vestido y el peinado lo pueden ver en el perfil)**_

Y así comenzó la ceremonia, ami me chocan este tipo de ceremonias religiosas así que la mayor parte del tiempo estuve aburrida y de vez en cuando le susurraba algo al oído a Tecna, quien se veía perfecta como si nunca hubiera tenido un accidente.

Después de… que será?… una hora y media? El padre los declaro marido y mujer. Afuera de la iglesia se podían apreciar los abrazos a los novios, los aplausos, el llanto de los familiares debido a la felicidad. Espere a que algunos salieran y en cuanto el paso estuvo libre corrí a abrazar a Danieth, como si fuéramos dos niños enamorados que se ven después de años.

- Que te pareció todo esto?- me pregunto tomando mis manos.

- De flojera, es solo que este tipo de cosas no van conmigo.

- Te refieres a que le temes al matrimonio?

- No!-grite con coraje, que me creía o que?, se comenzó a reír- le temo al matrimonio? las… pelotas.- le di un manotazo en hombro.

- Shh! Respeto estamos en la casa de dios.- me dijo y luego me callo besándome.

- Hablamos luego- le dije entrecerrando los ojos, lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre a la salida.

Yo no más no veía la oportunidad de ir a felicitar a los novios. De pronto llamaron a las damas, era hora de iniciar la sesión fotográfica con la novia y con el novio.

Ahí aproveche para felicitarlos, fue horrible, fue muy pesado estar paradas en el pleno rayo del sol esperando indicaciones, los flashes me habían segado para cuando volvimos con los demás.

Para cuando di con la mesa que me habían asignado mis padres ya estaba ahí, esperándome. Compartía mesa con Tecna y su familia, Aquamarine, Felipe y su madre. Platique un rato con mi madre mientras me tomaba mi primera dosis del alcohol. Después regresaron los novios de la sesión fotográfica y los recibimos con un fuerte aplauso, fije la vista en quienes felicitaban y mis ojos no creyeron lo que veían, disimule mi sorpresa.

- Aqua.

- Mande.

- Mira quienes están saludando a la novia y alzo con discreción- le pedí, si algo que ella no conoce es la discreción.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y fijo su mirada, luego la regreso rápidamente y con los ojos llenos de pánico, pestañeo tres veces, le dio un sorbo a su refresco de dieta y luego hablo:

- Que hacen esa… esa bola de… aquí.

A quienes habíamos visto eran unos de nuestros ex compañeros de Alfea. Daniela (la perra), Pamela (la… ósea wei), Galatea (antes era mejor amiga de Musa pero ella le robo su boleto a la fama y ahora se cree la muy muy pop star), Lauren, esa me da igual, Facundo el novio de Ireland.

- Por lo que se siempre estuvieron interesados en mantener una buena relación con Stella solo por conveniencia. No entiendo como es que se atrevió a invitarlos.

- Ya valí gorro- dijo agachándose.- que no me vean.

- Por lo que se- agrego Tecna- tú siempre te llevaste mal con ellas. Se odiaban mutuamente en coro, no veo el problema.

- Tienes razón- volvió a sentarse derecha. Ellos también me odiaban así que de que me preocupaba? De pronto miraron en nuestra dirección, se me puso la piel de gallina.

- Lalo! Irazu!- grito Daniela y camino rápidamente hacia ellos.

Irazu nunca tuvo problemas con ellos gracias a Lalo. Lalo antes perteneció a su siniestro clan de fresas cuando aun no abría los ojos por Irazu. Esto iba a ser duro para ella, como el tenia tiempo de no ver a sus amigazos ni iba a pelar a su novia y se iba a poner deprimida en un día tan bonito.

En ese momento pusieron música y los animadores invitaron a todas las personas a bailar. Puse cara linda y mire a Danieth.

- Vamos- me dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Después de un rato de bailar, Kumbia y salsa vino la hora de la comida, después la hora del vals de los novios. Su vals fue de lo mas bonito, tuvieron dos, el primero fue con la canción eclipse total del amor, de Yuriria. El segundo: señas tuyas, del grupo teen angels. Ambas canciones muy bonitas. Por ultimo ambas familias bailaron juntas y esta vez Musa canto uno de sus éxitos que básicamente esta inspirado en los bailes que ha pasado con nosotros, se llama "Can i have this dance?".Ahí baile con Danieth y su papa (cuando era el cambio de pareja)

Después de eso pasamos a lo que era música grupera, tuve que convencer a Danieth y enseñarle uno que otro pasito ya que el no sabe bailar esas cosas. Después vino lo que es rock n roll y ahí descanse, luego hubo reguetón y desde luego que baile.

Después más en la tardecita vino el ramo. Y se lo llevo la tarada de Anadatti, yo era la mas alta yo tenia mas posibilidades pero no ella se lo llevo. Después fue turno de los hombres para la liga, eso me da tanta cosa, como es que lo han soportado? No se pero el caso es que se la llevo el papa de Aquamarine y aquella estaba que echaba humo y su mama ya bien jarra.

Hubo un intermedio para descansar, a barias ya les dolían los pies y andaban con sus pantuflitas y yo como si nada. Aunque trajera tacones yo no me cansaba en horas, estaba retacada de cosas que siempre los animadores regalan.

Ya llevaba como cuatro cervezas y no estaba tan borracha pero en dos horas ahí si lo estaría. Cuando la noche callo empezó lo bueno, la música disco, electrónica, 80's etc. y como en todas las fiestas no pudo faltar, "payaso del rodeo" y "no rompas mas mi corazón" yo como Danieth no se animo tuve que bailar solita bueno ni tanto, con Orube pero esta medio me hizo caso. Venia acompañada del doctor Hernán, los dos tenían una cara de estupidos cuando se miraban.

Dieron de cenar chilaquiles y tamales mientras mirabamos una presentacion de imagenes recopiladas de la vida de los novios hasta este momento. Todos sus tios no paraban de decir "aww", su mama no dejaba de llorar y era logico que se pusiera sentimental al ver la fotos de su pequena, momentos que no vivo con su hija. A esa hora se largaron las fresas y Lalo porfin le hizo caso a su novia. En una que otra ocasión baile con Tecna pero no duraba nada se cansaba y debía estar el mayor tiempo posible sentada debido a su embarazo.

Ya para eso de las 12:00 yo ya estaba bien borracha, yo, Aquamarine, Riven, Musa y Sky estábamos gruesos, los novios ni idea pero yo creo que no, digo era su noche de bodas tenían que disfrutarla no? Según esto la boda se termino a las tres de la madrugada, sepa a que hora me fui y sepa quien me llevo por que ni podía caminar ya.

Solo recuerdo que estaba en brazos de Danieth con mi zapatos en la mano cantando el corito "girls just wanna have fun"

Fue un buen reventón, estuvo mucho mejor que la boda de Bloom.

_**taran! q bna pachanga no manches! bno sta basada en varias bodas a las q he ido. q bonito el vals d los novios aww. como me qdo tod? diganmelo en un review va?**_

_**wow stoy spr emocionada ya llegue a los 20 cap! :DD aunq no s popular mi historia u.u pro con q ust chicas lean con eso basta ya veran q la acabare. habra unos...40 cap mas! hahah no es broma 30 tal vez, no tngo q pensarlo. bno me despido bye**_


	21. Su regreso

**Su regreso**

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron con broche de oro. Tras la boda de Stella hubieron momentos de alegría y paz. Dos semanas después de esa boda se celebro otra, la de Timmy y Tecna, desde ese día nos organizamos todos para ir a pasar las vacaciones de verano a Lake Winedka. El plan funciono a la perfección solo que esta vez hubo un pequeño cambio… cero adultos! Y eso fue de lo mejor, las primeras dos semanas las pasamos solos pero ya a la tercera llegaron los casados de su larga luna de miel y la estrella del grupo, Musa quien venia de terminar su gira de conciertos alrededor de toda la dimensión mágica! y obviamente no me perdi por nada su concierto en Andros. Me alegraba tanto porque ella estaba triunfando, tiene millones de fans.

Fueron de los mejores días que pase en Lake Winedka y eso sin mencionar los pequeños accidentes que ocurrieron. Entre ellos están: uno que otro ataque de asma de Flora, las heridas del gotcha, las picaduras de insectos, el accidente de Felipe y Aqua; ósea a quien se le ocurre subirse al tejado de chapa de donde se guardan las motos, los dos fueron a parar al hospital, a Felipe no le paso nada pero Aqua se le fracturo un pulmón, y los destrozos de Marley entre ellos el peor… subirse a la mesa y arrasar con la vajilla enterita.

Pero ni el gravísimo accidente de Aqua y lo demás nos permitió dejar de estar unidos y disfrutando de unas vacaciones mas en la casa de veraneo en Lake Winedka. También hubo momentos buenos como cuando fue mi cumpleaños y fuimos a un antro o como cuando le organizamos a Tecna su baby-shower sorpresa. Y como he dicho antes somos una gran familia, y amo a mi familia.

El tic-tac del reloj de la sala era todo lo que se oía, mi padre leía el periódico y fumaba con pipa y yo en el extremo de otro sillón leía de nuevo "Luna Llena"; la historia de una chica que ve la foto de su difunta madre y se enamora de uno de los excompañeros de su madre y viaja al pasado para así conquistarlo, hasta hay una película, la fuimos a ver en Lake Winedka.

- A que hora viene este muchacho por ti?- me pregunto mi padre, sacándome de mi lectura. Llevaba rato enojado, sepa dios porque.

- Se llama Danieth- lo corregí en tono severo- y viene por mi a las siete.

- Tan tarde?- lo ignore- y que van hacer o que?

- Pues ir al cine, a tomar un cafe, no se.

- Te quiero aquí a las diez.

- Que?-grite molesta- perdón pero no! Es mi vida y yo no tengo horario para regresar. Te lo recuerdo soy mayor de edad… mucho mayor de edad.

Siguió clavado en el periódico y refunfuñando. El sabe a la perfección que conmigo no se mete cuando hablo así. Seguí leyendo mientras me controlaba.

Dieron las siete en menos de lo que yo esperaba. El timbre fue lo que me saco de mi lectura. Danieth se estaba hospedando en un hotel en la ciudad así que nos veíamos poco, bueno ni tanto.

- Que puntual- dijo mi padre doblando el periódico, yo solo me encogí de hombros- me largo- dijo en un murmullo que escuche.

Me quede sentada esperando. Me acomode la falda y me mordí el labio para no gritar, de verdad estaba enamoradísima.

- Hola mi princesa- dijo Danieth al entrar en la sala. Me pare de un brinco y lo abrase mientras depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

Y claro para ello me tuve que poner de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, como odio que el sea mucho pero mucho mas alto que yo, además traía tacones y ni así.

- Hola mi amor- dije después de cierto segundos.

- Te he traído un regalito- dijo apartándome de el.

- Y esta vez que es?

La última vez que me dio algo fue al cumplir los dos meses de novios. Al recordarlo toque levemente el dije de corazón que traía puesto.

-...Y que es lo que le gusta a las princesas?- me dijo en tono tierno.

- Amm no lo se porque no le preguntas a una- no me gustaba que se pusiera así, tuve que disimular mi disgusto. Derrotado me extendió una caja de malvaviscos cubiertos con chocolate, los tome entre brincos, que delicia.

- Gracias mi amor- y luego lo bese rápido- voy por mi bolsa para irnos. Tome mi libro y subí escaleras arriba corriendo.

**Danieth's POV**

- Gracias mi amor- me beso en los labios rápidamente- voy por mi bolsa para irnos.- me dedico una sonrisa tan suya y salio echa una bala. Me reí para mi mismo y me quede ahí parado dispuesto a esperar.

Jugaba encender y apagar una de esas lámparas antiguas cuando escuche voces y pasos cerca. Era la voz de Josefina la ama de llaves del palacio.

- Hoy la princesa si esta para recibirlo, aguarde en la sala con el otro joven- le indico.

- Gracias.- le dijo este.

Cuando entro a la sala contemplando cada cosa lo pude apreciar mejor. Alto, moreno, de pelo corto y algo rizado. Me miro con curiosidad.

- Hola, que tal- me tendió la mano, la estreche- Alejandro.

- Que tal, Danieth.

Nos miramos durante un minuto cuando escuche que Laila bajaba.

- Escuche que tocaron- al tipo se le ilumino el rostro al oír su voz- quien era mi amor?- pregunto cuando entro en la sala.

A medio camino se quedo petrificada con rostro de sorpresa al ver que no estaba solo, el color de su rostro se desvaneció y quedo boquiabierta.

- Tu amor?- se río- así que el es tu amor?- le dijo. Ella seguía en shock.

- A-al-lex?- dijo tartamudeando.

Alex? El maldito infeliz que la hizo sufrir! Pero claro como no me di cuenta. Con razón le brillaron los ojos como le brillaron, que hacia aquí? Es mas como se atrevía a venir aquí después de lo que le hizo. Mi pobre Laila estaba en shock, tenía miedo que esto afectara nuestra relación pero aun más que la afectara a ella. Temía que se pusiera depresiva de nuevo y se encerrara en aquella burbuja en la que vivió por tantos meses.

**Laila's POV**

Mientras me lavaba los dientes a toda prisa y buscaba una bolsa en mi armario oí como tocaron el timbre. A lo mejor Danieth había invitado con nosotros a Aquamarine y Felipe pero la verdad lo dudaba. Me vi por última vez en el espejo y salí corriendo rumbo a la sala. Me moría de ganas de salir de aquí, donde todo el tiempo tenía miradas sobre mí, quería estar a solas con Danieth.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras grite:

- Escuche que tocaron, quien era mi amor?

En cuanto entre a la sala vi que Danieth no estaba solo, conforme me acercaba note quien era. Al verlo sentí como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estomago (de nuevo) me faltaba el aire y el color huyo de mi rostro.

_No puede ser me_ dije a mi misma _no puede ser el_. Pero era verdad quien estaba parado frente a mi era nada más y menos que Alex, tenia el mismo aspecto, el mismo que yo recordaba. Con solo pensar en su nombre sentí como a mi corazón se le volvían a abrir las heridas, de nuevo sentía como el peso del universo se me venia enzima, definitivamente esto no me podía estar pasando. Entre en shock apenas y parpadeaba.

- Tu amor?- se río- así que el es tu amor?- me dijo. Su voz seguía siendo la misma que solo vagaba en mis recuerdos.

Me temblaban las manos horrible. Me costo mover la boca ya que la tenia abierta.

- A-al-lex?- fue lo único que pude decir tartamudeando._ Esto no esta pasando, si si esta pasando _me dije.

- El mismo- me respondió.

- Que haces aquí?- ahora las palabras brotaban de mi boca con precisión- como te atreves a venir a buscarme después de lo que me hiciste!

- A eso vengo, vengo a hablar contigo.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar. Creo que te lo deje muy claro no?- trataba no caer en shock y decirle todo lo que me había callado durante tantos meses.

- Por favor escúchame.- me suplico.

- No! No tengo ningún interés en escucharte ya es demasiado tarde- luche por que las lagrimas no brotaran de mis ojos. Debía ser fuerte.

- Nunca es tarde cuando se ama- me dijo muy seguro de si mismo- yo te sigo amando Laila- sentí otra patada en el estomago- reconozco que me equivoque, fui un estupido al alejarte de mi. Todas esas mujeres que iban y venían solo me querían por mi dinero- aja si claro- pero toda fantasía debe terminar y termine en la calle, sin el apoyo de mis padres y lo peor sin ti- me tape los oídos con las manos. Cuando cerró la boca retire mis manos.

- A mi eso no me interesa. Yo ya no te quiero! Te borre de mi corazón.

- No seas tan dura. Por una infidelidad te me pones así…

- Si si me pongo así!- lo interrumpí- Me lastimaste, jugaste cuando yo te amaba como a mi vida, pero sabes que? eso ya ni me importa porque tengo a alguien mejor que tu.- mire a Danieth angustiada, estaba a unos centímetros de mi, como me encantaría que estuviera aquí sosteniéndome, apoyándome.

- Claro- le dedico una mirada retadora- mejor que yo? Yo no creo que el sea el amor de tu vida, yo lo fui y siempre lo seré y presiento que aun me amas. Laila- se me acerco, yo di un paso atrás- podemos volver a intentarlo para eso estoy aquí.

- Siento decepcionarte pero tu no tienes nada que buscar aquí, así que por favor vete- señale algo nerviosa la puerta.

Danieth se puso a mi lado y me apretó hacia su costado para tranquilizarme.

- No, perdóname.

- No! Alex no! Lo único que siento por ti es odio, odio por lo que me hiciste, el amor que una vez te tuve ya no existe y ahora le pertenece a Danieth.- tome aire, estaba histérica- vete por favor- el negó con la cabeza- lárgate! lárgate! O llamo a los guardias.

En ese momento mi madre apareció en la sala.

- Que esta pasando aquí!-grito, Alex dio un brinco- tu? Que haces aquí infeliz!

- Yo nada.

- Cobarde- murmuro Danieth, Alex lo miro furioso.

- Ya me iba, pero te advierto una cosa Laila y esta va para tu novio también. A mi no me den por asunto resuelto- ahora se dirigió a Danieth- luchare por ella y no me cansare hasta tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos.

Aun cuando salio esquivando la mirada asesina de mi madre aun sentía su mirada sobre mí y escuchaba sus palabras en mi mente con eco.

Perdí el equilibrio, estuve apunto de estamparme contra el suelo pero Danieth me sujeto antes de que cayera y me sentó en el sillón, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me consoló en cuanto empecé a llorar. No tenia ni idea de que hoy me lo iba a topar, nunca creí que iba a volver a verlo, su regreso me había puesto en shock, justo ahora que lo había olvidado tenia que volver a mi vida!

- Que paso?- le pregunto mi madre a Danieth.

- Ese infeliz vino a buscarla, después de lo que le hizo, vino a rogarle para que le diera una segunda oportunidad pero no pensó en toparse con otro ocupando su lugar- le explico.

Yo lloraba como si ellos dos no estuvieran aquí. Mi mama me abrazo por lo hombros mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me mecía como a una niña pequeña. Me levante con poca fuerza.

- Creo que con todo esto se me han quitado los ánimos de salir- me limpie las lagrimas y me eche a correr a mi cuarto.

Una parte de mi quería que me consolara Danieth y la otra no lo quería así. Me quede sola, llorando sin saber que hacer, temiendo lo peor hasta que me quede dormida.

_**pom pom pom! oooh q fuerte oo no?**_

_**prdon x no haaber actualizado pro ya lo hice. ya tngo planeado cuanto cap mas va a tenr, el final se acerca.**_

_**pobre laila, pro asi s sto tnia q ponerle algo d dificultades. ustdes a kien prefieren... chico a osea Danieth ooo chico b osea alex? ya se! mandenmelo n un review va?. bsos d su autora loca**_


	22. Error

**Error**

Después de una noche larga mi cabeza ahora estaba tranquila. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer, seguir siendo feliz con Danieth y fingir como si Alex nunca hubiera aparecido en vida, eso haría.

Para colmo la vocecita de Aquamarine me despertó, me llamo temprano para que nos viéramos para desayunar. Aunque yo no le veía el caso a un desayuno a las 12:00 am pero bueno. Llegue a I-hop y la busque, estaba sentada en una mesa con cara de pocos amigos, me pregunte que es lo que le abría pasado.

- Hola manix.

- Hola- su voz representaba todo su enojo.

- Me citaste aquí para hablar, supongo- sonrío levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza- que te aqueja querida?

Se quedo un rato callada, revolviendo la leche con el café.

- Te lo tengo que contar, de todos modos te vas a enterar- me acerque mas a ella para mirarla a los ojos, suspiro- hoy fui al departamento de Feli- oh no, discutieron- y me tope con alguien.-le dio un sorbo a su café- Me tope con… Alex.

- A eso- bufe y relaje mi postura. Me miro con incredulidad.

- Ya lo sabias?

- Si, ayer fue a buscarme a mi casa- se quedo boquiabierta- pero sigue, cuéntame que paso.

- Yo iba dispuesta para sacar a Feli a desayunar. Llego aca muy feliz, toco el timbre y me abre Alex- se carcajeo- casi me da un infarto wei! Y de la nada sale Feli y lo empuja para adentro. Cierra la puerta y que le armo un pancho por tener a ese imbecil en su departamento. Me enoje horrible con el, nos traiciono, ósea, agh! Como es que le da hospedaje en su casa cuando dejaron de ser amigos, eso es lo que mas me molesta. Así que le di veinticuatro horas para decidir si el o yo.

- Ay Aqua. Deberás que a veces eres muy tonta, sabes a la perfección que siempre fueron amigos y Felipe tiene un corazón enorme ósea como no darle asilo a alguien que fue importante para ti...

- Creo que te olvidas de lo que te hizo.- me interrumpió- Le dejamos muy claro que ya no éramos sus amigos. Que casualidad que cuando es un mugre vago ahora si le interesas tu y sus ex amigos. Sinceramente no le puedo perdonar esto a Felipe, ash! ósea de que lado esta.- me dijo.

- Te digo una cosa? No pierdas a Felipe por una cosa así.

Me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Sabes te desconozco.- me dijo con indiferencia, la ignore y ordene mi desayuno.

Me regrese a mi casa y estuve entretenida resolviendo uno que otro asunto del reino. Cuando estuve libre me puse a pensar en una excusa para salir con Danieth, no quería que se sintiera olvidado como si yo hubiera preferido a Alex que a el. Mi celular sonó, había recibido un mensaje de un número de desconocido que decía:

Laila necesitamos hablar seriamente, te lo suplico ven a verme al departamento de Felipe, es mejor que vengas sola ya que esto solo nos incumbe a los dos y una posible amistad. Alex.

Me quede viendo el mensaje un buen rato, pensaba si hacerle caso o no. Si iba lo mas probable seria que me volviera a rogar que volviéramos, si no iba jamás me enteraría si estaba siendo sincero con lo de amistad. A Danieth no le fascinaría la idea de que andará diciéndole que iba a ver a mi ex novio pero que mas daba, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente; además era un pequeña visita. Iría pero con el único propósito de dejarle las cosas más que claras y con una que otra amenaza.

Me sentía como una mujer casada que va a ver a su amante, ojala y esto terminara lo más pronto posible. Había ido y venido demasiadas veces al departamento de Felipe, conocia el camino como la palma de mi mano. Toque dos veces e inmediatamente abrió y me abrazo. Me quede helada.

- Sabia que vendrías- me susurro en el oído. Me sentía pésimo, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas.

- Aléjate de mí. He venido para que hablemos como la gente civilizada que somos o que soy yo por lo menos.- le dije. El se doblo de la risa y me hizo pasar.

Me recargue en la barra de la cocina y el seguía riéndose, lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Podrías dejar de reírte. Si todo esto es un juego mejor me voy- deje de recargarme y camine fuera de la cocina me tomo de la muñeca.

- Ok, ok hablemos.

Me volvía recargar en la barra y escuche su choro. Al final termine perdonándolo, eso era lo único que podía hacer si quería salir de aquí y librarme de el, aunque le guardaba rencor. Se levanto lentamente de su asiento y se me comenzó acercar.

- Si, lo siento princesa, no sabes como odio que estés con ese tipo, me duele, tú eres mía. Me perteneces.- me dijo con aire seductor, que miedo. Estuvo apunto de tomarme de la cintura pero me di media vuelta y me salí hacia la sala.

- En primera yo no soy tuya, segunda tu no tienes derecho sobre mi, tercera grábatelo no somos ya nada. Déjame en paz.

- No me digas que estas enamorada de el, más que de lo que estabas de mí- un escalofrío me recorrió el brazo, esto estaba comenzando a sacarme de onda- por que no te dejas llevar, como en los viejos tiempos- me quito un cabello de la cara.

- Si, estoy enamorada de el, y? tu ya no eres nada mas que un conocido- le dije intentando no mirarlo a la cara. El estaba que echaba humo.

De la nada me agarro fuerte de los brazos y me tiro al sillón. Intente pararme pero lo único que conseguí fue que me volviera a tirar. Me sostenía con fuerza de los hombros.

- Suéltame, suéltame!- le grite lanzándole manostatos.

- Esta vez no te me escapas, te voy hacer tan feliz que vas a volver conmigo. Vas a ser mía.

Comenzó a besarme con mucha agresividad, yo no podía hacer nada. Improvise y le di una fuerte patada en el estomago y en esa instante me pare y corrí hacia la puerta, estaba por llegar cuando me agarro de la cintura y me soltó un puñetazo en la boca, su presión en mi muñecas me comenzaba a doler. Me iba a volver a pegar en eso aproveche para zafarme y le di una patada en sus partes intimas, se retorció de dolor.

- Estupida, desgraciada.

- Para que veas que no te tengo miedo y cuidado y me vuelvas a buscar.- le dije con rudeza y me salí corriendo, soltando lagrimas, sentía como del labio salía sangre. No pude más y me desmorone en llanto.

Apenas y pude manejar, estaba tan nerviosa, tan asustada. Porque había ido a verlo, porque? Como no me lo esperaba, si no hubiera ido el no me hubiera querido tomar por la fuerza, no podía dejar de llorar.

Ya era tarde, mis padres ya estaban dormidos, no había servidumbre, nadie me vería llorando, me deslizaría por el palacio sin problema. Entre desesperada a mi cuarto, busque a oscuras el apagador y cuando lo encendí me lleve el susto de mi vida, no estaba sola, había alguien conmigo y muy enojado.

- Donde rayos estabas? Me tuviste muy preocupado, no sabia nada de ti- me dijo Danieth cruzado de brazos. Me preocupaba lo que estaba por pasar. Le di la espalda, no quería que me viera así.

- Que te paso en el labio?- fue inevitable que se diera cuenta, se acerco a mi e hizo que lo mirara- quien te hizo eso? Fue Alex?

No podía responder seguía muerta de miedo, temiendo lo peor.

- Maldita sea! Di algo.- asentí débilmente con la cabeza, me sentó en la cama- explícame Laila, necesito saber porque ese imbecil te golpeo. Por que ahora mismo le daré su merecido.

- No!- al fin me salieron las palabras, eso era lo que temía, que se enfrentaran.

- Explícame por favor que es lo que paso.

Le explique las cosas como pude, le conté desde su mensaje hasta en la parte en que quiso sobrepasarse. Cuando termine de explicarle las cosas, estaba hecho una fiera.

- Maldito imbecil! se va arrepentir de haberte tocado y ahorita mismo se las va a ver conmigo- se puso de pie y el pánico me invadió.

- No lo hagas por favor- me aferre a su mano, de nuevo estaba muy nerviosa.

- Si ese imbecil no entiende por medio tuyo y con palabras lo entenderá por mi medio y no con palabras.

- No Danieth! las cosas no se resuelven así.

Me ignoro sacudiendo su mano y mis manos lo soltaron como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, llamo a una ama de llaves. Quien no me dejo salir y detenerlo, me quede llorando muerta de miedo mientras me curaban el labio.

Ojala y Felipe estuviera ya en su casa y detuviera lo que fuese a pasar.

**Danieth's POV**

Estaba furioso, manejaba a toda velocidad hacia casa de Felipe, ese maldito tenia que pagar por haber tocado a mi Laila, no me podía quedar cruzado de brazos, si no hacia algo ese imbecil volvería a arreglárselas para de nuevo querer tomar a Laila a la fuerza, si no comprendía con palabras yo se la haría entender de otra forma.

Le mande un mensaje a mi prima Aquamarine preguntándole el número del departamento de su novio. Una vez ya en mis manos el numero, toque, me abrió Felipe lo salude de buena manera y visualice al idiota que miraba la televisión muy tranquilo.

Le solté el primer golpe despues de haberle apagado la television, luego lo agarre de la camisa y le dije:

- Me entero de que a Laila te le acercas o si quiera la buscas y yo me haré cargo de hacerte pedasos o de refundirte en la cárcel.

Este se boto de la risa y le solté un puñetazo y varios golpes mas, Felipe no interfería. Era un monguito apenas y podía defenderse, le estaba dando la paliza de su vida.

- Ya Danieth, déjalo ya!- me dijo Felipe esta vez interponiéndoseme.

- Hazle caso principito- dijo Alex, tirado en el piso, muriéndose de dolor y aun riéndose. Le solté otra patada en el estomago.

- Ya! Ya estuvo bueno Danieth déjalo- me tranquilizo de nuevo Felipe. Lo mire una vez mas, lucia patético, cuando yo ni tenía un rasguño.

- Esto es lo que soy capaz de hacer por la mujer que amo. Espero que te haya quedado claro y no te le vuelvas acercar- me dirigí a Felipe que ni siquiera me dejaba moverme- y tu de que lado estas? Yo que tu no tendría compasión por una sabandija como el, acuérdate de lo Laila paso sino quieres perder a Aquamarine. Buenas noches- concluí. Ese fue mi toque de gracia.

Al salir me acomode la chamarra, orgulloso de haberle dado su merecido, seguro de que no volvería siquiera a pensar en Laila. Pero que fácil fue.

Regrese con Laila para darle la seguridad de que estaba bien. Por supuesto que a ella no le pareció en lo mínimo que haya ido a golpearlo pero lo hecho echo estaba.

- Danieth perdóname, soy una idiota por haber ido, siempre empeoro las cosas, en verdad lo lamento, yo…- no la deje continuar y la bese con cuidado.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, el que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo. Por haberte echo pasar un mal rato, pero créeme no se te volverá a acercar.

- No, yo soy la que te tiene que pedir perdón, en verdad lo siento, espero me perdones.- me dijo abrazándome con mas fuerza.

- Laila- le levante el rostro- solo trataste de hacer las cosas a tu manera, de una manera simple y correcta. Mi amor no estoy molesto contigo, en lo mas mínimo.

La bese por un rato más, hasta que se sintió mejor.

- Bien será mejor que me marche. Necesitas descansar.

- No, quédate por favor- se volvió aferrar a mi mano- mis padres no se enteraran de que estas aqui- me miro de una manera impresionante que no tuve otra opción que quedarme.

La mayor parte de la noche la pase despierto, mirándola. A mi lado lucia tan segura, tan tranquila, tan bella, definitivamente la amaba.

Si esto acababa bien, al fin tomaría la decisión de ir a una joyería, comprar un anillo con el único fin de convertirla en mi esposa. Laila de Enchanktier.

_**aww este ultimo parafo lo ame. desde mi punto d vista chicas, este capi me qdo bastante bn, con muxas conversasiones hehe... y ustdes q piensan? manden expresando lo q piensan, cualquier cosa es valida.**_

_**si esto no s nda en comparacion con el prox cap. creen q alex se qde asi d brazos cruzados? las djo con la duda.**_

_**como stos son mis ultimos capitulos, veran q van a ser los mejores d todo el fic. bno me deespido un bso bye**_


	23. La calma regresa

**La calma regresa**

- Laila…- me dice Aquamarine mientras caminamos- con un demonio…Laila!-ahora si la miro y le presto atención- si, ya se que sigues traumada con lo de Alex pero ya paso una semana y no lo has vuelto a ver ya supéralo. Se marcho, deja de mirar a todos lados por que no lo vas a ver, si piensas que anda siguiéndonos estas mal.

Estábamos en un centro comercial repleto de gente. Parejas paseando, niños corriendo alegres, familias disfrutando de un helado, amigas disfrutando del buen clima y riendo, señoras tomando un café y chismeando, etc.

Conforme caminábamos no paraba de observar a la gente, buscaba el rostro de Alex, buscaba con mi mirada donde podría estarme vigilando.

- Como puedes estar tan segura- le dije soltando un respiro- no sabes si se largo de Andros, que tal si esta acampando en la playa y sale a buscarme.

- Haberr… Feli lo corrió del departamento…

- Tu que sabes- la interrumpí- Felipe te puede estar mintiendo y en realidad lo tiene escondido en el baño o en el closet- eso sonó muy de gracioso y a ella no le pareció en lo absoluto gracioso.

Sus ojos azul aquamarina, me miraron con frialdad, freno el paso, me tomo de los hombros y dejo que la brisa le alborotara su rubio cabello con extensiones que hoy eran de color naranja (es que ella puede hacer que cambien de color, cuando sea y cuando quiera). Suspiro y hablo con calma.

- Laila Sanromán Velarde- la calma se esfumo y me sacudió violentamente de los hombros- entiende, Alex se fue! se fue! y no esta viviendo con Felipe yo misma lo comprobé, porque que crees que llevo una semana viviendo con el? supéralo ya se fue! No tengas miedo, se feliz y no me arruines el día, ok?- me dejo de sacudir y termine con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

- Ok, ok ya entendí.

- Eso espero- me dio un pisotón apropósito, no me queje y luego rio.- y los chicos?- me pregunto mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

Y ahí venían nuestros novios o más bien nuestras mulas de carga del día de hoy. Habíamos comprado miles de cosas por eso venían a paso lento cargando nuestras múltiples bolsas de ropa, zapatos, accesorios, bolsas de mano, etc.

- Y ahora a donde?- pregunto Felipe exhausto.

- A Melas-shoes y luego a comer sushi!- dijo Aquamarine dando pequeños saltitos. Puse mala cara, no me gusta la comida japonesa.

- Aqua, sabes que no me gusta la comida japonesa.- le re-aclare.

- Ash, bueno comeremos…- se quedo pensativa- comeremos…Dani primo, que se te antoja?

- Pizza- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Comeremos Pizza- exclamo emocionada- ahora vámonos- me jalo del brazo rumbo a nuestra tienda de zapatos favoritos.

Después de haberme probado unos cinco pares de zapatos, me decidí a comprar tres de ellos y unos me los puse ya que combinaban a la perfección con mi blusa roja.

Ahora descansábamos sentadas en una mesa al aire libre de la pizzería "Pizza Hits", esperábamos a que nuestros novios, mulas de carga, sirvientes nos trajeran la pizza, mientras tanto revisábamos que no faltara nada y de paso yo checaba los tickets de compra.

- Aquamarine Faer próximamente de Briceño!- exclame sin dejar de mirar su ticket- como es posible que gastaras todo esto!- le mostré su ticket. Me lo arrebato y lo tiro al vote de basura.

- Elemental mi querida Laila, con las tarjetas de daddy y el simple echo de ser princesa todo es posible- dijo muy tranquila, la mire feo- oye que tu no disfrutes de tus lujos no es mi problema.

- Claro que disfruto de mis lujos- me defendí- pero yo por lo menos no abuso- me hizo un puchero- sabes que bromeo manix, yo te quiero así de loca y abusiva.

Soltó un grito agudo, como siempre hace cuando se emociona y me abrazo. Le encanta abrazar a la gente.

Después de comer y de pasear un buen rato por la playa para así bajar la comida, fuimos al siguiente punto de nuestra "lista de cosas que hacer para divertirnos". Ir a la feria! Feria que estaba ubicada en el muelle de "Seal Beach", la ultima vez que fuimos a una feria fue hace un ano o mas. Era día de San Valentín y para entonces estábamos en nuestro ultimo en la universidad de Alfea, así que no me vendría mal subirme a todos los juegos!

- Vamos a subirnos a esa- señalo Felipe la montaña rusa de madera, color blanco. Sonreí debió al entusiasmo, definitivamente hoy nos íbamos a comportar como niños pequeños. Mire a Danieth, quien miraba con espanto el juego, se percato de mi mirada y me dijo:

- Segura que quieres subir a esa… cosa?- trago saliva con fuerza.

- Si y tu vienes conmigo.

- Laila, te acepto lo del bungee pero esto de las bajadas, la altura, no se me da. Si quieres sube te espero acá abajo.

- Y perderme la diversión de oír tus gritos de nena, jamás- lo tome de la mano y lo lleve conmigo.

Una vez en el carrito, Danieth lucia pálido y temblaba, se le notaba demasiado el pánico, tanto que un encargado del juego le pregunto:

- Seguro que se quiere subir?

- Si, - respondí por el- es que tiene frío.

Aquamarine y Felipe estaban delante de nosotros, besándose así que imite su buen ejemplo para así calmar un poco a mi miedoso novio. Fue muy divertido ver su cara de horror en las bajadas y oír sus gritos, ni hablar.

Después de ese juego nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y después a un juego muy similar al tower of terror; otro de mis juegos favoritos y otro de los juegos mas temidos en la lista de Danieth. Y así no la pasamos, montaña rusa, gritos de Danieth, Danieth aferrandose a un poste y Felipe y yo tirando de el, la canoa Krakatoa, Danieth rezando, montaña rusa, gritos de Danieth, baño, cola para la casa del terror, Danieth abrazándome sin querer ver el recorrido del terror, sillas voladoras, Danieth aferrado a un poste, etc.

Y ya para dejarlo tranquilo fuimos a la casa de los espejos, luego Aquamarine y yo hicimos que nuestros novios nos ganaran un lindo peluche en los juegos de destreza, y después comimos como locos algodón de azúcar y palomitas mientras mirábamos el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales acá muy acaramelados, acá todos muy cursis.

Para terminar con nuestra pequeña lista fuimos rumbo al punto numero tres, acampar en la playa.

Prendimos una fogata, comimos malvaviscos, contamos chistes e historias de terror tal y como hacemos en Lake Winedka. Solo que como hoy hizo un calor de los mil demonios, nadamos a la luz de la luna y dormimos bajo la luz de las estrellas debido al calor.

Había conciliado el sueño pero una pequeña pasadilla me despertó, por suerte Danieth miraba las estrellas y así no estaba sola.

- En que piensas?- le dije también mirando las estrellas. Se río entre dientes.

- En muchas cosas.

- Como que?- pregunte.

-Son muchas, muy complicadas de explicar.

- Inténtalo- insistí.

No me respondió, solo gruño y esa era su forma de decirme que no me quería lo queria contar, me di la vuelta y me recargue sobre mi brazo y el también. Al notar esto los dos nos reímos, tomo mi mano y comenzó a acariciármela.

- Juguemos a las 10 preguntas de la noche- me dijo. Me reí con ganas debido al nombre de su jueguito, inmediatamente me cayó y volteé a ver a Felipe y Aquamarine quienes dormían placidamente sobre la arena, abrazados, ni cuenta se dieron, estaban dormidísimos.

- De acuerdo- le dije mirándolo de nuevo- empieza tu.

- Si tuvieras una mascota en un futuro, que clase de mascota seria y como se llamaría.

Me quede pensando, como nunca he tenido una mascota nunca me he dedicado a pensar en nombres ni en clases.

- Un conejo y se llamaría Víctor- se burlo, lo mire feo.- haber señor gracioso, si fueras un simple humano, en que trabajarías y porque?

- Fácil, en empresario. Me toca a mi, si pudieras elegir un lugar para vivir en toda la dimensión mágica cual seria?

- De que puedo, puedo- le respondí, el resoplo y me miro con seriedad.

- Ok eso me queda claro, solo dime que lugar, tomate el tiempo que quieras.

Me quede mirando la arena un buen rato mientras pensaba y reunía datos geográficos y datos de el y yo para así llegar a una respuesta muy buena.

- El lugar ideal para vivir seria. Salto del Salmón- es un pequeño pueblo entrelace Winedka y las afueras de Luitan conocido por tener una cascada enorme donde abunda salmón.- te preguntaras porque. Uno porque es un lugar enorme con bosques y buen clima, dos esta cerca de Luitan una cuidad aburrida pero que lo tiene todo, tres esta cerca de Lake Winedka, el lugar favorito de mi Danieth y donde he pasado muchas cosas con mi familia. Seee no me esforcé mucho pero es la verdad.- se me escapo un bostezo, Danieth seguía pensativo, mirando las estrellas.

- Estas cansada, duérmete amor- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios y abrazándome con fuerza mientras yo lentamente caía a los brazos de Morfeo. Sintiendo como la calma regresaba, ya no me preocupaba Alex, creo que ya se habia esfumado para siempre y eso me daba la calma necesaria para seguir siendo feliz junto a Dani.

**Danieth's POV**

Laila dormía a mi lado, yo observaba la estrellas, mientras rozaba con la yema de mis dedos la fina arena de la playa, se escuchaba como la madera tronaba en la fogata, los suaves ronquidos de Felipe, el sonido de la olas al chocar contra las rocas de los acantilados, el cri-cri de los grillos en la maleza.

De pronto Laila despertó de un brinco y sacudío la cabeza para que se le quitara la arena del pelo, se acostó boca arriba como yo y me pregunto:

- En que piensas?

Como supo? Me reí. Definitivamente pensaba en demasiadas cosas entre ellas la manera de proponerle matrimonio, como elegir el anillo indicado, como anticiparles a mi padres que tenia deseos de casarme con ella, el lugar de la luna de miel, en fin muchas cosas que no le podía decir.

- En muchas cosas.

- Como que?- volvió a preguntar.

- Son muchas, muy complicadas de explicar.

- Inténtalo- insistió.

Gruñí mientras pensaba en que inventarle, me vino una buena idea para distraerla, eso era mejor que mentirle. Me gire para mirarla y me recargue sobre mi brazo, ella hizo los mismo y no reímos al mismo tiempo.

- Juguemos a las 10 preguntas de la noche- le dije. Se río y luego luego yo la callé, no quería que despertara a Felipe y a mi prima.

- De acuerdo- me respondió- empieza tú.

- Si tuvieras una mascota en un futuro, que clase de mascota seria y como se llamaría.- con este juego llegaría a saber ciertas cosas para mi planes secretos y súper maléficos, jaja.

- Un conejo y se llamaría Víctor- me burle.- haber señor gracioso, si fueras un simple humano, en que trabajarías y porque?

Para es pregunta no fue necesario pensarle mucho, respondí rápido.

- Fácil, seria empresario.- ese era el sueño de mi vida pero papa nunca me dejo ejercer mi carrera- Me toca a mi, si pudieras elegir un lugar para vivir en toda la dimensión mágica cual seria?

- De que puedo, puedo- puse los ojos en blanco y resople.

- Ok eso me queda claro, solo dime que lugar, tomate el tiempo que quieras.

La mire mientras pensaba, esta pregunta era la mas importante.

- El lugar ideal para vivir seria...Salto del Salmón- salto del salmón? ese pequeño pueblo entre Lake Winedka y las afueras de Luitan conocido por tener una cascada enorme donde abunda salmón? jamás lo pensé de ella- te preguntaras porque. – si, de echo-Uno porque es un lugar enorme con bosques y buen clima, dos esta cerca de Luitan una cuidad aburrida pero que lo tiene todo, tres esta cerca de Lake Winedka, el lugar favorito de mi Danieth y donde he pasado muchas cosas con mi familia. Seee no me esforcé mucho pero es la verdad.

Mire a las estrellas de nuevo con un sin fin de preguntas rondando por mi cabeza, Laila bostezo, sepa que hora era y yo la tenia despierta cuando estaba agotada de un largo día, aunque no tan largo para ella. Para mi si, y fue horrible y todo porque me obligaron a subirme a todos esos juegos horrorosos, saben que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas…extremas y aun así me obligaron.

- Estas cansada, duérmete amor- le dije posando mis labios sobre los de ella y besándola con ternura.

Minutos después el silencio volvió a reinar y seguí pensando en las mismas cosas, disfrutando del ambiente.

_**taran! hoi me eche dos caps en una sola tarde ufff q cansancio, sabn no hay mejor recompensa para su autora loca q los reviesws!**_

_**les doi gracias a los q han agregado a favoritos mi fic, valen mil. **_

_**ya ven si se van a casar, y usts creen q a alex la tierra se lo trago? mandn lo q creen en un review x fis... wii y ese cap tiene q ser el mejor d todos, nose preocupen aun qdan siete caps mas x venir, lo se es triste u.u pro todo tiene q llegar a su fin, bno me despido, bye**_

_**pd hay alguien aki q le tnga fovia a los juegos mecanicos asi cmo dani? hehe solo preguntava.**_


	24. Mi primer te amo

**Mi primer "te amo"**

Me encontraba en un ancho corredor lleno de fotografías locas y extrañas, porque demonios visto un camisón? Porque traigo en mi manos una bufanda? Si yo no se entonces quien? Escucho el llanto de un bebe y el tarareo de una canción de cuna. Al final del pasillo hay una luz que sale de una puerta entreabierta, corro hacia ella y la abro lentamente, es la habitación de mis padres, de ahí proviene el llanto.

Entro caminando lentamente, buscando con la mirada a alguien. Mi madre es la que tararea esa canción de cuna, esta parada frente a la ventana, algo trae en brazos pero que es? Mis labios despiertan y digo:

- Mama?

Ella se gira como si nada y puedo apreciar mejor lo que trae en brazos, un bebe. Es mi hijo? Su nieto? Sobrino? Me hace un ademán para que me acerque, lo destapa lentamente, no para de tarear, el niño ya no llora solo me mira con sus ojos enormes color miel, su playera tiene una enorme A grabada.

- Es mi hijo?- le pregunto. Su tarareo se detiene.

- Ring, ring.- que? Su boca se mueve conforme al a los rings.

Abro los ojos de brinco y me doy cuenta de que todo fue un sueño y mi celular suena como loco. Suelto un bostezo y contesto con voz apagada.

- Mas vale que sea de vida o muerte Aquamarine- son las 6 am, solo a ella se le ocurre llamarme a esta hora. Espero que no quiera ir de compras porque ya fuimos de compras la semana pasada.

- Amm...es de vida. Adivina que?- me quedo callada- que… ya nació el bebe de Tecna!

- Enserio!- di un brinco de la impresión.

- Si, Orube me acaba de llamar. Tenemos que ir a conocerlo pero ya! Paso por ti en una hora sale?

- Ajap- me estaba volviendo a quedar dormida. Colgué y me deja caer en mi almohada de nuevo, quedándome dormida.

Tiempo después me desperté de nuevo con los gritos histéricos de Aqua. Algo me cayo en la cara, una blusa.

- Ash, pinché Laila, te digo que vengo por ti en una hora y mira llego y tu dormidota.-me dijo molesta sacando ropa y guardándola en una mochila.

- Como… como entraste?- pregunte desorientada.

- Ps por la puerta. Ándale báñate que Felipe y Danieth están esperando en el coche y el jet no tarda en salir. Sofia y Hector ya saben que te vas conmigo- me choca que llame a mis padres por sus nombres.

No era raro que me dejaran ir, mi vida y asi como la de mis demas amigas princesas esta llena de lujos pero no es del todo perfecta, para mi y menos si mis papas nunca me prestan atencion. Es por eso que siempre que puedo me largo con mis amigos a sus reinos etc, asi que hoy a mis papas no se les iba hacer la novedad que yo desapareciera.

Sin nada más que decir me metí en friega a bañar y en menos de 10 min estuvimos ya en el aeropuerto tomando un jet privado hacia el reino de la tecnología.

Como hubiera deseado haberme ido en coche pero no, para Aqua era muy importante llegar ya, ahorita, agh! Como odio los aviones. En pleno vuelo pude conciliar el sueño y esta vez no volví a sonar con bebes.

Ese sueño que tuve me decía que Tecna ya había tenido a su bebe? Y el bebe que tenia en sus brazos mi mama era su hijo? Porque mi mama lo tenia el brazos? No era mi hijo entonces? Solo había un modo de averiguarlo y ese era viendo al bebe de Tecna, si era como el de mi sueño, mi sueño había sido una señal, la señal de que mi amiga había dado a luz. Que raro.

Llegamos al reino de la tecnología y enseguida fuimos a buscar un hotel, barato y cerca del hospital español. Nos dieron una habitación para los cuatro y esta vez si tendría que dormir con Danieth! y tambien con Aqua y Felipe; total dejamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a pie al hospital.

Me estruje los sesos para recordar en que piso estaba la central de enfermeras en la que se encontraba Orube, total no pude acordarme y mejor preguntamos en que habitación del piso de maternidad estaba la señorita Tecna Monter, nos dieron el número y todo. Entramos sigilosamente, Tecna no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por Flora y Helio.

- Hola, hola – dije llamando su atención.

- Manix!-grito Flora y corrió abrazarme. Aqua hizo lo mismo con Tecna y así sucesivamente fuimos saludando.

- Y que donde esta el bebe?- pregunte después de los abrazos.

- Ahorita lo trae Orube.- me respondió Tecna.

- Que fue?-pregunto Felipe

- Fue niño.- le respondio Timmy

- Oh! Compadre vengan esos cinco- le dijo a Timmy. Y mientras los hombres hablaban entre ellos, nosotras las mujeres interrogamos a la mama.

- Manix, cuéntame como sucedió todo- le dijo Aquamarine.

- No pues...- comenzó su relato Tec- era de mañana y Timmy y yo desayunábamos. El termino y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes yo me quede sentada y en cuanto me pare…bam! Que se me rompe la fuente. Me quede como media hora ahí viendo el charco y en eso llega Timmy y me dice:

"Hay nena, ya tiraste agua"- imito a la perfección la voz de su marido y me vote de la risa- y me le quedo viendo y le digo: "no seas idiota, se me acaba de romperá la fuente! Y en eso los dos estallamos a gritos, no sabíamos que hacer- se rió entre dientes- llamo a mi mama, nos vino a recoger y todo el relajo.

- Y a que hora nació?- pregunto Flora.

- A las cinco de la tarde- me quede boquiabierta- te imaginaras mi sufrir. Pero a pesar de todo estoy feliz de tener ya conmigo a mi bebito, se parece a su papa.- Timmy se acerco y le dio un beso a su esposa.

Esperamos unos minutos más muy ansiosos y luego llego Orube. Mientras Flora y Helio lo admiraban yo aproveche para saludar a Orube.

- Ey! Orube- grito Tecna- cuéntale con quien andas ahora- Orube la miro feo y luego me miro avergonzada. Cruce los brazos preparada para regañarla.

- Orubcita, hay algo que quieras contarme?

- Pues si. Es que el doctor Hernán y yo ya somos novios!

- Noooo! Enserio?

- Si, amiga! Hasta puedes preguntarle.

- Ay! Amiga! Felicidades- estalle de felicidad por ella.

- Orube…- otra vez Tecna- también cuéntale que ya te quieres casar y toda la cosa. Y solo llevan tres meses de novios.

- Haber como esta eso?-me quede sorprendida.

- Si, lo amo Laila, lo amo mucho y quiero casarme con el. Ser la Sra. Irasabal y estoy segura de que el piensa lo mismo, te lo juro.

- A ti de plano te patina el coco. Pero si ya te quieres casar y te sientes muy segura de tu amor por el, adelante. No pierdas nada con perdirselo- la anime, que ella se casara no sonaba nada mal, me fasinaba la idea.

- Aww gracias, por eso te adoro- se giro hacia Tecna- ves ella si me quiere ver feliz.

Le puso lo ojos en blanco a su hermana enfermera y me hizo una señal para que fuera a ver a su niño, era la hora de la verdad. Me incline para que lo depositara en mis brazos y Orube me ayudo a sostenerlo bien.

Lo mire fijamente y me di cuenta de que era el mismo de mi sueño. De tez blanca, con apenas tres pelos de color bronce como los de su papa, sus pómulos muy rosados y los ojos color miel como los de sus padres. Danieth se puso a mi lado y lo observo, movía sus manitas, el también nos observaba, sonreí ya que estaba precioso.

- Tec, Timmy, esta precioso- les dije.

- Gracias- dijo Tecna, soltando unas lagrimas. Se notaba que estaba feliz por su hijo.

- Y como se llama?- pregunto Danieth. Los padres se miraron y luego sonrieron.

- Hemos decidido que se llamara Abdul- dijo Timmy.

- Lindo nombre- exclamo Danieth.

- Uy, estas precioso Abdul y te tocaron unos papas muy lindos, shi veldad- quien lo dirías yo hablando con un bebe.

Hasta me avergoncé de mi misma, tanto que hasta me ruborice y decidí entregarle a la madre su bebe.

- Van hacer unos grandes padres- le dije porque en ese momento me acorde de lo entusiasmados que estaban en Lake Winedka. Los dos me dedicaron una sonrisa.

- El primer bebe del grupo- dijo Helio.

- Exacto- agrego Flora.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, en la pantalla decía "Sofía llamando" era mi madre, me disculpe y salí al pasillo a contestar. Como siempre tuve que responder a las típicas preguntas de que si ya había llegado, que si ya había comido, que si teníamos hotel donde quedarnos, blah blah.

Hasta que colgué me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, Danieth me acompañaba. En todo este tiempo no habíamos estado solos y ni lo estaríamos así que mejor aprovechaba.

- Apoco no esta precioso su niño- dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Si pero…- me alejo de el y me tomo de las manos, entrelace sus dedos con los mios- los nuestros van a ser mucho mas lindos, ya que su madre es una mujer muy sexy y hermosa- me dijo con sinceridad y eso me tomo desprevenida mas no entre en shock, al contrario sus palabras me llegaron al corazón. Snif.

El pensaba en una vida futura conmigo y eso me hacia muy feliz, era una señal de que me ama y soñaba con el día en que yo fuera su esposa, lo podía sentir. Le acaricie la mejilla y le dije sin dificultad:

- Danieth te amo y mucho.

Como ya sonreía su sonrisa se hizo mas grande y abrió los ojos como platos por unos segundos, me apretó mas contra el.

- Laila, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, yo también te amo.

- Pues que creías o que? Que estaba jugando contigo? tonto como crees- le di un zape.- esta es la primer vez que te dijo que te amo y siento como si fuera la primer que se lo digo a alguien, a mi amor verdadero.- no lo deje hablar y tome su rostro en mis manos y lo bese con todo mi corazón.

- Laila… Danieth… haber a que hora entran- grito Orube desde la habitación. Eso me espanto y me aleje de Danieth riendo nerviosamente, tomo mi mano y volvimos a entrar.

_**wii nacio el primer bb dl grupo! q lindooo, aguante uuy van haber una cantidad d nacimientos ufff**_

_**comprovado, se van a casar efectivamente. ya casi tal vez en el prox cap no se tal vez si no se haha me encanta dejarlas n suspenso.**_

_**creen q laila y dani van a tener hijos? cuantos? q sexo? adivinen habr kien gana x yo solo se cuants van a tner y cmo se van a llamar muajaja. espero cn impasiencia sus reviews con apuestas eh! bye bye actualizare... pronto ya veran**_


	25. Estas Comprometida

**Estas comprometida**

Mi cabeza recargada esta sobre la ventanilla de vidrio, mi cabello me cubre gran parte del rostro, un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo haciéndome titiritar, meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chamarra de lona para que se calienten.

El tiempo pasa volando, la ultima vez que salí de Andros fue el 21 de Octubre, el día en que nació el bebe de Tecna, Abul. Y para pasar navidad con los chicos en Ixtapa. Casi ha transcurrido un año desde el nacimiento del primer bebe del grupo y Danieth y yo seguimos juntos, felices, amándonos.

- Podrías encender la calefacción por favor- le pedí a Danieth quien manejaba muy concentrado en la carretera. Me obedeció sin decir nada y poco a poco todo fue cambiando y volviéndose más agradable.

- A que hora llegamos? sea a donde sea que nos dirigimos.

Eso para mi era un misterio, esta mañana después de desayunar llego por mi con la loca idea de hacer un pequeño viaje para curiosear. No se cuantas horas llevábamos en el auto, ni idea, como a las dos horas perdí la cuenta, estaba desesperada. Uno: me estaba raptando, dos: yo no sabia nuestro destino y el no me quería decir, tres: estaba oscureciendo y andar en carretera por la noche no era una idea que me fascinara.

- Ya casi, veinte minutos por lo menos. Paciencia.

- No puedo- le reclame harta- tu misterioso viaje nada mas me pone nerviosa e histérica, tan solo si supiera a donde vamos tendría mayor paciencia.

Una calida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, haciendo la intriga mucho más grande. Frunci el ceño.

- Ya te dije que es una sorpresa.

- Ya te dije que es un sorpresa -imite su voz, molesta- bah!

Cruce los brazos alrededor de mi pecho, derrotada, era inútil hacerlo hablar, de donde sacaba la fuerza para quedarse callado? Otro misterio más.

Mire hacia delante y comenze a contemplar el paisaje, veo muchos árboles, árboles cuyas hojas comienzan a caerse como signo de que el otoño esta aquí, el escenario es de lo mas hermoso, oh si la intemperie.

De pronto el auto se salio de la carretera y quedamos estacionados justo enfrente de un sendero. Danieth saca de la cajuela una mochila de excursionista y después de ponérsela me ayuda a bajar del coche y lo primero que pise fue lodo aunque era un alivio que trajera mis botas de montaña. Caminamos unos minutos por ese claro, mientras yo no comprendía lo que pasaba y el silbaba una linda tonada.

De pronto el sendero se termino en un prado hermoso y gigantesco, caminamos hacia el centro y mientras yo admiraba boquiabierta el enormísimo terreno, Danieth algo buscaba dentro de la mochila, no le di importancia y di unos pasos mientras lo admiraba. En eso el prado se ilumino y note que Danieth había encendido muchas varitas de luces de bengala que estaban clavados en el pasto, rodeándonos.

- Esta precioso, este lugar. Que se supone que es todo esto?- dije agitando los brazos maravillada.

Alzo un dedo y comenzó caminar por el terreno.

- Aquí va estar la sala- corrió hacia otro lado- aquí una enorme escalera que llevara a las habitaciones.- señalo hacia arriba

- Que habitaciones?-pregunte muerta de la risa del solo verlo correr hacia un punto especifico.

- En el segundo piso, el cuarto de los niños.

- Que niños?- no podía dejar de reír. Se reía conmigo mientras hablaba mas no respondía mis preguntas.

- El cuarto de los padres, un baño de visitas.

- Que padres? Y que visitas?

- Aquí abajo y de este lado la cocina, una chimenea acá, un pequeño despacho en esta zona. Enorme ventanales por todo el lugar, una cascada artificial que adorne la entrada…

En cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca de mi lo agarre de los brazos, deteniéndolo por completo y le dije con paciencia.

- Danieth explícame de que demonios hablas porque no entiendo nada.

- Te he traído hoy a este hermoso lugar para presentarte el lugar donde vamos a vivir- como, como? Vivir en un prado a la intemperie?- te dije todas estas cosas porque esas cosas son las que quiero para construir la casa de nuestros sueños. El hogar que quiero formar contigo Laila- tomo mi mano con delicadeza y se hinco frente a mi, abrí los ojos como platos- porque quiero que seas mi esposa- concluyo la frase sacando con su otra mano una cajita negra de terciopelo, la abrió y me dejo ver el reluciente anillo de oro blanco.

Un anillo muy bonito sin duda, un chaton redondo sujetaba el centro del brillante y bajo la piedra había un diseño de corazón, sencillo pero hermoso**( lo pueden ver en mi perfil). **De la sorpresa me cubrí la boca con las manos, no me salían las palabras en este precioso momento que estaba viviendo. Danieth proponiéndome matrimonio, oh dios mío!

- Laila Sanromán Velarde, aceptas ser mi esposa?- concluyo. Aun sujetaba mi mano, inevitablemente se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

- Danieth…- dije sorprendida- si hay una cosa en esta vida que desee con todas mis fuerzas es ser tu esposa mi amor, claro que acepto casarme contigo.

Se puso de pie y me abrazo, para ser exactos me levanto un poquito del suelo y luego nos besamos con todo nuestro ser en aquel escenario tan romántico. Después de nuestro momento me aparto de su lado ya que el respirar se estaba haciendo necesario, nos quedamos un rato con nuestras frentes juntas, tratando de hacer que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran. Cuando todo estuvo mejor me coloco el anillo en el dedo anular, se me veía sensacional.

- Aparir de hoy estas comprometida- me dijo con una ancha sonrisa.

- Oh que intenso- dije en tono burlón y lo volví a besar.

Después de eso, saco de la mochila un mantel de cuadritos rojos junto con comida.

- Que? Se trata de un picnic nocturno.- pregunte.

- Algo así.

- Dime una cosa… en donde estamos?- era urgente saber donde estaba.

- En Salto del Salmón- me quede sorprendida- tu dijiste que el lugar en el que te gustaria vivir seria aquí, en Salto del Salmón.

- No te creo- era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Pues créelo, mira, guarda silencio y escucha los sonidos del bosque.

Cerré los ojos y lo obedecí, solo se escuchaban grillos y… oh por dios! Se oía a lo lejos una cascada, si definitivamente estábamos en Salto del Salmón, vaya plan macabro que mi prometido había ingeniado y yo ni me di cuenta, es mas ni sospeche. Abrí los ojos de golpe y le dedique una sonrisa.

- Te lo dije.

Cenamos unos sándwiches unos cuantos ramitos de uva, los sándwiches estaban de lo mas ricos, tenia que admitirlo tenia buen sazón mi Dani, cuando yo ni si quiera se preparar un cereal, si iba a ser su esposa tendría que aprender a cocinar y Tecna me tendría que ayudar ya que ella es muy buena en ello. Admiramos un buen rato las estrellas, bajo las luces de bengala.

- Y para cuando la fecha?- me pregunto de repente.

- No lo se.

- Bueno mas bien la pregunta es… en donde va ser la boda. No te importa discutir esto ahorita o si?

- No para nada- la verdad la idea de hablar sobre mi boda era lo mejor, recuerdo como de niña soñaba con el día de mi boda.

- Te gustaria que nos casáramos en una playa de Andros, en un salón de fiestas muy elegante, en una disco, no se. Dime en donde tú quieras que sea nuestra boda, di un lugar por más loco que sea.

Sonreí satisfecha, esperando que mi idea sobre mi boda perfecta no le pareciera una locura o algo demasiado informal. Tenía todo planeado desde hace años esperando un día ponerlo en marcha y hoy era el día de sacar esa información a la luz.

- Siempre he tenido la loca idea de casarme en Las Vegas. No como en las películas sino en un lugar bonito, una boda normal.

- Perfecto – murmuro con entusiasmo- la misa y la recepción en un casino, cierto?- hay no me pude quedar callada, esa no era mi idea, noto mi desagrado- pide lo que sea, vamos.

- Amm… no de ese modo. Ósea la recepción en un casino solo para nosotros, si, pero la misa…pues…siempre he deseado- comenze mi detallada idea sobre mi boda perfecta- casarme de una manera muy original. Y esa seria aventándome de un paracaídas y caer en el lugar justo donde seria la boda, en un terreno muy amplio o un jardín, tanto mi prometido como yo.

Se quedo helado con los ojos apunto de salirse de sus cuencas, y como era de esperarse la idea no le había agradado en nada, claro como no le atraen las cosas extremas como a mi, ese era un gran problema.

- Paracaídas…los… dos?- asentí agitando la cabeza y trago saliva con fuerza- y el vestido que? no te dejaran aventarte con uno y el peinado? Solo piénsalo se te arruinaría.- su intento por hacerme cambiar de idea no iba a resultar. El dijo que pidiera lo que fuera y eso era lo que quería.

- Creí que dijiste que lo que yo quisiera…- le recordé pero no lo deje hablar- el vestido…ni loca me pongo uno que me haga ver como muñequita de pastel, y me pondrán un traje especial así que podrías usar un vestido corto y simple. El peinado pues con el casco no se, pero me haré un peinado súper sencillo el cual se pueda retocar- por así decirlo- con magia. Listo asunto resuelto.

Miro el pasto por unos momentos y ni siquiera se movió. Si por mi fuera me casaba con tenis, pantalones de mezclilla y una bonita blusa pero no, mi mama se opondría a toda costa y bueno supongo que a Danieth nada lo haría mas feliz que verme de blanco, con un vestido corto y sencillo, por lo menos. Me espante cuando de la nada alzo la cabeza.

- Enserio eso es lo que quieres? Segura?

- Si, casarme en Las Vegas y llegar al altar de esa manera es mi sueño. por favor di que si- puse cara tierna, yo siempre logro lo que me propongo y esta vez iba a triunfar.

- Esta bien pero con dos condiciones- me acerque más para escuchar mejor- uno: que no vuelvas a meterme en esto de los deportes extremos. Paracaidismo es lo ultimo que hago antes de ser tu esposo. Dos: si me dejas a mi elegir la fecha, y una extra, que Stella meta mano en nuestros preparativos, estamos o no?

- Estamos, la fecha para mi es lo de menos, si fuera por mi mañana nos casábamos pero si tu quieres elegirla esta bien. Y que Stella meta mano, por supuesto como no hacer algo así por mi amiga, se muere por organizar todas las bodas que faltan.

- Echo.- se quedo callado unos segundos.

Recordé la última boda que celebramos hace un mes, creo, la de Musa y Riven. Si, ellos fueron la cuarta pareja del grupo en decir "si acepto" recuerdo esa boda tan bonita en la que fui dama, con mi vestido de color rojo, todo estilo oriental, jamás pensamos en verlos a ellos dos diciéndose el uno al otro sus votos matrimoniales. Y que vestido el de Musa! Digno de una cantante de música pop, y el lugar de la boda ni se diga. Un puentecito donde los novios fueron declarados marido y mujer, muchos árboles de flores de cerezo, un estanque, mesas japonesas, comida japonesa, música con un buen dj etc. Ahora los que faltaban por pasar por el altar eran: Flora y Helio, Aquamarine y Felipe, Irazu y Lalo aunque dudaba de eso, y Danieth y yo próximamente.

- Que te parece- di un brinco de nuevo ya que me saco de mis pensamientos- dentro de tres meses?

- Dentro de tres meses?

- Ejem. Dijiste que no importaba.- baje la cabeza y sacudí mi mano para que continuara- tres meses, estamos a Septiembre entonces seria… el 14 de Diciembre.

- Y el clima que?-pregunte exaltada, eso era lo mas importante para cualquier novia, bueno desde mi punto de vista.

- Por eso no te preocupes, en Las Vegas es desierto recuerdas? Bueno para esa fecha hace calor, en invierno la temperatura es alta. Geografía.- me explico en tono chocante.

- No presumas no todos somos unos cerebritos, ni hijos de papi y mami quienes conocen casi toda la dimensión mágica- le eche en cara.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno el lugar de la boda ya esta, la fecha también, 14 de Diciembre. Tiempo suficiente para que Stella ayude con todo excepto el vestido de la novia porque estoy seguro que Stella va elegir uno muy elegante y a la novia no le va a parecer. Luna de miel?- me miro con curiosidad y cierto brillo en sus ojos.

No se porque pero me puse nerviosa al pensar en… luna de miel, noche de bodas, los dos solos, agh! Trate de disimular mis nervios.

- Eso para después. Ahora miremos las estrellas desde el lugar donde será nuestra sala.- evadí el tema, uf!

- Crees que tu padre me coma vivo y me sirva con ensalada cesar, cuando le pida tu mano? Porque pienso hacerlo como la persona con valores que soy.

- No, no creo. Haber Dani desde cuando les importa lo que yo haga de mi vida- abrió la boca pero no le salieron las palabras- nunca! A ellos solo les importo gobernar un reino desde que nací, les valgo gorro ese es el punto.

- Pero es tu boda, esta vez si les importara.

Me encogí de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa y se me ocurrió algo genial para molestarlo, algo que a mi me parecía gracioso y en parte algo que si podía llegar a suceder.

- ...Y tu crees que tu madre me eche al calabozo con los leones cuando se entere que su príncipe va a vivir con otra mujer?

Al ver su cara de espanto me vote de la risa, de seguro se estaba imaginando la escena y se me ocurrió también imaginarla y eso me hizo reír aun mas pero ahora nerviosa por saber a lo que me iba a enfrentar en cuanto volviéramos a casa con la noticia.

_**tARan~! cmo lo prometi. se van a casar (corriendo en circulos), las invitaciones cn las siglas L & D awwww si! **_

_**ok ok me calmo gente, me controlare aunq s dificil x q ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ook ya basta!**_

_**spero les haya gustado la linda forma n q le pidio matrimonio, sorry si hubo menos romance x q hablaron d la boda pro sorry era necesario tocar esos puntos x q el prox cap tiene q ser spr. cmo ha transcurrido un anio (casi ^^) hay cosas q han cambiado, an habido sucesos q han llegado a la historia, ya veran d q hablo.**_

**_aclaro... segun sto lei en internet q n Las Vegas se registran temp. por arriba d los 40 grados en diciembre, entonces x eso lo puse. no se si esta mal o no pro si sta mal hagamos cmo q es real, en la dimension magica, en la historia._**

_**chics manden su reviews, dudas? spero q no pro stoy dispuesta a recibir sus dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, aplausos, jitomataso, abuche etc, bno me voi**_

_**oigan sorry si tardo n actualizar pro los prox 3 caps tienen q ser d ley. bye ...kikos! .**_


	26. GNO 2

**G.N.O. 2**

Suspire una vez al verme en el espejo, recorrí con mis manos temblorosas mi vestido, sintiendo con mi tacto cada detalle, me vuelvo a ver y me muerdo el labio. Afuera del baño se escuchaba como Stella caminaba en círculos, volví a suspirar.

- Laila! Sal ya por favor, te tardas demasiado- grito del otro lado de la puerta mientras zapateaba impacientemente

- Ya voy, no me grites!- me hice una cola de caballo y puse mi mejor cara- promete no reírte, sale?- ella solo respondió con un gruñido, así que me arme de valor y salí lentamente.

- Laila te ves preciosa! Vas a ser la novia mas bonita que se haya casado en Las Vegas!- chillo Stella emocionada. Hablaba enserio? No era que mi vestido no me gustara, yo misma lo escogí es solo que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

- Me alegra que pienses eso- le dije ahora mas tranquila, si alguien sabia de moda era ella, ella una diseñadora profesional y famosa.

Mi amiga trataba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, parecía como si fuera ayer cuando comenzó a inducirme en el camino de la moda y la belleza, en aquella época en la que yo solo tenia 18 años y ahora soy una mujer de 25 y bueno algo me decía que verme con mi vestido de novia significaba mucho para ella como su creación mas grande o la unificación de su mejor proyecto, yo.

- Oh gracias- se rió entre dientes alagada- bien, bien ahora ponte el velo y los zapatos. Oye que te parece mi vestido? Esta bien para tu madrina de arras?- no me había percatado de su vestido color naranja obscuro, de cuello alto y sin mangas.

- Esta perfecto, no cabe duda que mi madrina lucirá muy elegante- ella se palmeo su vientre hinchado como solía hacer en este último tiempo.

- Ahora pruébate el velo y los zapatos. Luego me iré a cambiar.

- No Stella, eso para que? ya te di gusto y me probé el vestido, mañana me los veras. Ahora iré a cambiarme- dije al escuchar las voces de Danieth y Sky.

Me metí rápidamente al baño y comenze a quitarme el vestido con mucho cuidado. Hoy era mi despedida de soltera, esta noche y mañana era el gran día, el día en que me convertía en la señora Enchanktier. Como cualquier novia estaba echa un manojo de nervios, tenía miedo de no poder dormir hoy en toda la noche y mañana tener un aspecto horrible. Pero lo único que enverdad deseaba era que esta tortura terminara y que pudiera decir "si acepto" en menos de 10 minutos aunque eso era imposible, Danieth me había prometido que la ceremonia iba a ser de lo mas ligera y eso deseaba con frustración.

- Ya puedo salir?- pregunte asomando mi cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Se supone que el novio no puede ver el vestido de la novia hasta el día del evento, a mi eso me valía pero si no quería vérmelas con Stella enojada mejor obedecía.

- Ya, tranquila, lo tengo bajo control.

Salí a grandes zancadas y le entregue la caja con el vestido a Stella.

- Permíteme querida- le dijo Sky quitándole la caja de las manos- no quiero que hagas nada que ponga en riesgo la salud de mi sobrino.

Stella estaba embarazada en estos momentos, tenia alrededor de seis meses y lucia excelente, con ese vestido medio se le notaba y por eso me olvide por completo del asunto y le entregue la caja. Iba a tener un niño al cual iban a llamar Maximillian.

- Hay ya Brandon dos- Sky era el segundo que no se cansaba de estarla regañando y cuidando. Los dos la tenían harta, solo estaba embarazada mas no discapacitada.

Me acerque a Danieth y le di un beso casto. Stella se aclaro la garganta y salio del cuarto a pasos torpes, dejando la puerta abierta, el silencio se volvió vergonzoso y Sky no mas no se iba, el silencio se rompió con el llanto de un bebe.

- Amm Sky te hablan…- le dije aprovechando la oportunidad para que se fuera.

- Allison no es, ha de ser Abul.

Allison su hija, apenas tenia 4 meses de haber nacido. Aun recuerdo como Bloom y Sky nos dieron la noticia cuando estábamos de vacaciones navideñas en Ixtapa, en pleno año nuevo! Y fue así para que los abuelos empezaran el año con alegría.

- Sky…!- grito Bloom desde el pasillo. Si, era Allison, gracias al cielo que su niña lloraba sino no se a que hora se hubiera largado.

En cuanto salio cerré la puerta y corrí a los brazos de mi prometido. Estuvimos un rato besándonos, hasta que nuestros labios dijeron ya basta y mejor nos pusimos a platicar. Pero fue inevitable que el tiempo transcurriera con rapidez, ya casi era hora de que el se fuera a su habitación a cambiarse para su despedida de soltero.

- Si quieres me puedo quedar.- me sugirió acariciándome una mejilla.- casi no hemos estado juntos.

- No, no ve anda diviértete, es tu ultima noche de libertad. Si, es cierto, no hemos pasado tiempo juntos desde ayer que fuimos al casino pero eso no importa ya tendremos tiempo en nuestra luna de miel.

- Enserio quieres que vaya?- asentí con la cabeza frunciendo los labios- incluso si es….- se aclaro la garganta- un lugar de striptease? Ya sabes como son de locos los chicos.

- Por supuesto que no, lo único que quiero es que te la pases bien- me sonrío y me dio un beso rápido- además yo también estoy encadenada, tu tía Clarion y Lea se sacrificaron y se van a quedar a cuidar de sus nietos, no lo puedo cancelar.- en este momento estaba siendo la mujer mas sincera del mundo, cero celos. El Apocalipsis!

- Ah bueno, a mi tampoco me importa si tienes una fiesta de strippers con tal de que la pasen bien con eso me conformo.- lo volví a besar.

- Ok, vete ya antes de que vengan a buscarte.

Se despidió de mí y me acosté en la cama, contando los segundos para que Stella entrara y comenzara apurarme. Tardo 20 segundos en aparecer por aquí y en cuanto llego pusimos manos a la obra para arreglarnos. Primero iríamos a ver el show de David Chesterfield, luego iríamos a un casino y después no sabia ni que haríamos. Stella escogió mi ropa, unos pantalones de mezclilla morados, una blusa negra que decía "orgullosamente comprometida", mis converse y una gorra de color azul y negra.

Antes de bajar al lobby hicimos una parada técnica en el cuarto de Tecna y su mama. Al entrar escuche una voz muy familiar, que discutía con Lea.

- No mama, Abraham esta bien con mi papa. Que si Erica? A ti que te valga- era Orube! Creí que llegaba mañana. Se quedo avergonzada al verme.

- Surprise!-grito al verme y me abrazo.

Empezamos a platicar como si los demás no estuvieran ahí y eso impaciento a Stella.

- Tecna ya! Muévelas alrato vez a tu niño- la regaño. Tecna y Timmy se la pasaban pegados a su hijo, antes lo entendía pero hoy ya no, ya es un niño de un año, pero ni quien los entienda.

- Adiós chicas- se despidió Lea cargando a su nieto- se echan unos tequilitas por mi comadre Clarion y por mi.

- Claro- dijimos toda al alucino y salimos echando relajo.

Al salir al estacionamiento nos esperaba un limusina, para nada me sorprendí ya que sospechaba de muchas sorpresas alrededor de la noche, las conozco y se de lo que son capaces de hacer.

- Y… como se lo tomaron tus padres?- me pregunto Orube...

~ FLASHBACK ~

- Bueno chicos a que se debe esta cena tan formal?- pregunto mi madre con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

- Dejen el suspenso por un momento y cuenten- dijo mi padre, aunque tratara de fingir su cara de "Jaime trae mi rifle porque se me hace que este la embarazo"

Danieth y yo nos miramos nerviosos, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y el se aclaro la garganta y por debajo de la mesa tomo mi mano. Estaba listo para hablar pero mi mama se nos adelanto.

- Laila! Que es eso que traes en el dedo anular?- oh shit- es lo que yo creo que es, habla de una vez hija- ya se habían dado cuenta.

Todo se fue al demonio, miraba con intriga mi anillo de compromiso, avergonzada baje la mano de la mesa y mire a Danieth dándole a entender que yo quería tomar la palabra. Vaya! El que había preparado todo un discurso y ahora ya no podía y todo por mi descuido.

- Si, es lo que crees. Me voy a casar con Danieth.

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos, entraron en shock.

- Y… es por eso- continúo por mi Danieth- que organizamos esta cena, para comunicárselos. Señor Héctor vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija Laila, necesito de su autorización para poder convertirla en mi esposa.

- Pero… claro que puedes.- había recobrado la cabeza- Claro que acepto que conviertas a mi hija en tu esposa, tienes mi consentimiento, Danieth.

Mi mama ya no pudo más y salto de su lugar y vino abrazarme, llorando de felicidad.

~FIN FLASHBACK~

Sin duda había sido mucho mas sencillo comunicárselos a los padres de Danieth, su padre salto de felicidad por que su hijo al fin había escogido a la chica correcta y supongo que también por que su hijo se largaba y dejaba de ser un mantenido. La señora Oriana se entusiasmo con la idea y comenzó a ayudarme con los preparativos y por suerte no puso mala cara y me aventó al calabozo con los leones.

No me había percatado de que Orube todavía esperaba una respuesta así que brevemente le explique como fueron las cosas. A nuestra salida de chicas se había incluido una mas, Margot la tía paterna de Bloom, como el sueño de las dos siempre fue conocer Las Vegas y Montecarlo pues ahorita estaban que no se lo creían. A Margot solo la había visto dos veces, en la boda de Bloom y en la de Stella ya que no vivía aquí sino en la dimensión de los humanos aburridos; pero esta mujer es una bomba lista para explotar, loca, divertida, sarcástica, soltera (lo mejor del caso) etc. parecía chamaca y aparte con ella no teníamos que hablar "bien" así que las groserías reinaban.

Al salir del show de David Chesterfield nos fuimos al casino más cercano, después de ver como Margot y Bloom hacían pedasos a sus contrincantes en el póker, me fui a probar mi suerte en la ruleta. Sentía envidia de Bloom, ella tampoco tuvo mucha atención de sus padres de pequeña, al igual que los míos se la pasaban trabajando pero no estuvo del todo sola como yo, no, ella tuvo siempre a su tía Margot, siempre la cuido y le enseñó todos los juegos viciosos de Las Vegas y por eso la envidio porque su infancia fue feliz a pesar de todo y la mía fue una infancia de porquería.

En fin, me desahogue con cinco copas de tequila, después nos fuimos a una disco-bar, pero antes ahí nos veías echando relajo en la limusina, Musa y yo afuera del quemacocos, cantando a todo pulmón "Waking up in Vegas" de Katy Perry.

- Sharaup and puto your monei where your mouth is- cantaba mientras caminaba tambaleándome hacia la entrada de la disco.

- Haber Laila así no es. Es shut up and put your money where your mouth is- me corrigió Musa.

- Ya lo se, solo le estaba poniendo mi toque a la canción.

En ese momento Stella me arrebato la botella de Ron que traía en la mano, no me queje, mañana era el día menos inoportuno para estar cruda y menos yo. Stella no entro con nosotras, ya que ella no estaba en condiciones para esos ambientes de puro cigarro.

Hay mismo conseguimos a nuestros strippers, unos chicos que estaban realizando una apuesta, los cuales justamente se toparon con nuestra alocada despedida de soltera. Esta fue diferente, solo bailamos, cantamos en el karaoke, ellas tomaron, las solteras le coquetearon a uno que otro chico y ya. Para mi gusto, estuvo de poca mi despedida de soltera.

Llegue al hotel cansadísima, dispuesta dejarme caer en mi cama, así que me puse mi pijama, me desmaquille y me tire en la cama. Stella cambiaba de canal recostada en su cama.

Me cubrí con las sabanas y ahí empezó mi tortura. De la nada comenze a temblar, me concentre y cerré los ojos, pero nada, a cada minuto cambiaba de posición.

La televisión de apago y enseguida Stella se sentó en mi cama, a mi lado.

- Si, se como te sientes, pero no te preocupes que para esto estoy aquí.

- Como le hiciste tu?

- Oh, secreto profesional.

Mañana era mí gran día, un gran día pero sin duda el mejor de toda mi vida, me casaba en el lugar que siempre soñé, con el hombre al que definitivamente amo con todo mí ser. Ese chico que conocí cuando mi mundo era gris y sin sentido, ese chico el primo de mis mejores amigas. El que me demostró que podía encontrar el amor de nuevo, el chico que cupido eligió para que fuera mi media naranja.

Y con esto comprobaba que el primer amor no siempre es el verdadero amor.

_**hola!**_

_**he vuelto mis qerida lectoras, sorry si esta corto y no estuvo emocionante pro mi cabezota no daba para mas. en el prox capi es el gran y sperado dia d la boda!**_

_**ese lo hice lo mas largo qe pude ojala y me haya qdado bn**_

_**sigan leyendo! un bso, djn review**_

_** bye**_


	27. Boda de 10

**Boda de 10**

- Laila…

- Cinco minutos más- musite colocando la almohada sobre la cabeza.

- Laila, levántate.

- No.

- Laila Sanromán! O te levantas o te haré llorar. Tenemos que darnos prisa, te casas en unas horas.

Me quite la almohada y bostece y lo primero que vi fue el reloj de la mesita de noche marcando las 13 hrs. Casi me da un infarto al verlo, intente pararme lo más rápido posible pero en el intento termine en el suelo con las sabanas enredadas.

- Porque no me despertaste antes? No me digas que tu también te acabas de despertar- me queje intentando zafarme de las sabanas, como es que me había enredado en ellas, no se.

- No para nada, tengo rato despierta. Maximillian me da unas patadas horribles y me despertó, es solo que quise que durmieras un poco más.

Me coloque en posición fetal y comenze a panicar mordiéndome las uñas.

- Es tarde no me va a dar tiempo de arreglarme- dije con la cabeza entre las manos, preocupada.

- Haber Laila, respira- obedecí y funciono- respira, nos acomodamos el pelo y ahora ponte de pie lentamente- listo, ya estaba mas tranquila y de pie! Que milagro- ahora escucha. Es la una, te casas a las seis de la tarde en punto, tenemos cinco horas. Vas a ser una novia muy sencilla, confía en mí, si nos va a dar tiempo, ahora vete directo a la regadera. Déjalo todo en mis manos.

Si buscabas una persona segura, Stella es una de ellas, puse toda mi confianza en ella y asentí y me metí a bañar lo más rápido posible, cada segundo contaba.

- Laila, ya llegaron los estilistas- me dijo Stella del otro lado de la puerta. No le conteste y me puse mi bata de baño y salí a paso veloz.

- Mama!-grite emocionada y corrí abrazarla- no sabia que habías llegado.

- Llegue ayer cariño. Ay, estoy tan feliz por que se casa mi princesa, jamás creí que este día llegaría.

- Ni yo – sonreí complacida- por favor no te pongas de sentimental, ahorita no.- se limpio la nariz con su pañuelo.

- Tienes razón, anda, ve a que te peinen.

Suspire y me concentre en lo que quería. Pasaron las horas rapidísimo, ahora estaba lista.

- Te ves divina amiga!- exclamo Stella dando saltitos.

- Si hija, estas preciosa.

- Lo se- dije rodando los ojos, mi peinado me había encantado **(lo pueden ver en mi perfil, es algo complicado de explicar)**.- ustedes también.- mi madre sonrío alagada, ella lucia tan aseñorada como siempre y Stella con su pelo rizado lucia hermosa como siempre.

- Calla, con esta panzota parezco balón de basquetbol. Desde ahora voy a odiar el naranja obscuro.

- No tu cállate, la que debería sentirse fea soy yo.

- Bueno, bueno chicas, hay que apurarse todavía falta el vestido, acomodarte el velo, la liga, los tacones, etc.- de nuevo se puso sentimental y le rogué compostura para que el maquillaje no se le corriera.

Me ayudaron a ponerme mi vestido, el cual era muy fácil de poner, hasta yo podía solita. El vestido y la cola eran dos piezas diferentes, así que cuando terminaron de ponérmela fui al baño a admirarme.

Y ahí estaba yo vestida de blanco. **(El vestido lo pueden ver en mi perfil)** La parte de la cintura es como un tutu que me llega maso menos antes de las rodillas, por eso traía medias blanca, la parte de arriba era de lo mas sencilla, el escote era en forma de corazón y adornado de pedrería, la cola era del mismo tul de la falda, mi velo lo traía en la mano mientras aguardaba a que mi mama me trajera mi peineta de plumitas. Traía puesto un collar de rubís y diamantes, estaba muy pegado a mi cuello y temía que si me respiración se agitaba este terminara rompiéndose.

- Hija- dijo mi mama parándose en la puerta del baño- en donde dijiste que metiste los zapatos?

- En mi maleta café de Louis Vuitton.

- Pues no esta.

- Como?- grite con los ojos apunto de salírseme. No no eso es imposible, mi mama debió haber buscado mal, salí corriendo del baño y me puse a buscar la maleta en aquel desastre de cuarto que teníamos.

Busque en el closet, nada, a lado de la cama, nada, debajo del lavabo, nada, debajo de la cama, nada, les preguntamos a los demás si la habían visto y nada.

Estaba sentada al borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos tratando de recordar que le hice y por más que trataba no podía recordar. Casi todos en el hotel se habían enterado- si mencionamos que casi todo el hotel eran mis invitados- de mi maleta perdida y afuera el gentío hablaba escandalosamente.

- Como es la maleta hija?- me pregunto mi padre.

- Café y de Louis Vuitton- le respondió mi madre.

- Ah ya, si la vi en tu cuarto hija, la dejaste en Andros.

- Que?- di un brinco de la cama- y… y porque no la trajiste?

- No creí que tuviera algo importante.

Di un pisotón con fuerza al suelo y empecé hacer berrinche, esto no me podía estar pasando hoy en el día de mi boda, los zapatos que iba a usar eran perfectos, combinaban a la perfección con las medias, y además como iba sostener el velo? Estaba enojada, preocupada, frustrada, tanto que empecé a llorar.

- Ay no hijita no llores- ignore a mi madre metiéndome al baño y le cerré la puerta en la nariz.

Me senté en el excusado y comenze a llorar, pasaron los minutos y seguía ahí negándome a salir.

- Hijita, ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo mi mama intentado abrir la puerta.

- Ya te dije que yo a ningún lado voy.

Tocaron de nuevo en la puerta y avente un rollo de papel como si eso hiciera que me dejaran en paz. Mas que nada lloraba porque no sabia que hacer y por los nervios.

- Laila abréveme porfis, tengo la solución- era Stella- ándale confía en mi.

Le abrí y fui a recargarme en el lavabo, sin querer mirarme al espejo, di media vuelta y vi como estaba atorando mi velo a mi gorra, mis converse descansaban en la orilla de la tina.

- Stella… no pensaras que…- no me dejo continuar y con sumo cuidado me puso la gorra y me acomodo el pelo, genial ahora mi peinado no luciría mucho. Me giro de los hombros para que me viera en el espejo.

Me quede sorprendida con lo que vi, me veía bastante bien. Tomo mis converse de las agujetas y me los extendió.

- No Stella, ya demasiado informal me veo con la gorra.

- O son los tenis o ir descalza. Estos son lo únicos que traes así que póntelos, luces genial, eres una novia original es lo que va a pensar la gente. Que no querías casarte con tenis? Ahora es el momento.

- Gracias- le dije dándole un abrazo. La seriedad se escapo de su rostro y me retoco el maquillaje.

- Laila hija, vas a llegar tarde, vámonos- me dijo mi papa y luego se quedo sorprendido al verme- oh, luces hermosa chamaca.

Me sonroje al oír a mi padre diciendo esas cosas, cosa muy rara. Tome su brazo y nos dirigimos hacia los elevadores.

En el coche me estaba muriendo de nervios, todos lo coches que pasaban tocaban la bocina con la típica tonadita que usan cuando se ve el auto de una novia. Apenas mi padre me hacia conversación y yo le contestaba histérica.

Llegamos a la pista de paracaidismo e inmediatamente me pusieron el traje especial y el casco, mi padre se subió en un jeep que lo llevaría al terreno de la boda el cual estaba ubicado a unos metros de aqui; subí echa un manojo de nervios, sola, al avión del que me lanzaría.

- Lista señorita?- me pregunto el instructor mientras nos inclinábamos sobre el borde.

- Si- conteste casi sin aliento con el viento golpeándome en la cara. Yo fui la que di el primer paso y en menos de lo que yo esperaba ya estábamos cayendo.

Extendí mis manos mientras íbamos cayendo y soltaba gritos de adrenalina, estaba feliz con esto y me preguntaba como le había ido a Danieth. Gracias al cielo y el paracaídas si abrió, sino que horror, ya me imaginaba los periódicos con los títulos en grande sobre la muerte de una novia.

El aterrizaje fue forzoso como me lo esperaba pero aun así lleno de éxito, quería hacerlo una vez más. Pero ya era hora de ir a mi cita con el altar.

Me quitaron el traje y el casco, todo estaba bien, intacto. Me entregaron mi ramo de orquídeas blancas, tome el brazo de mi padre y en cuanto puse un pie en la gran alfombra roja que llevaba hasta el altar, la música de la marcha nupcial sonó y se me puso la piel chinita. Delante de mi iba el pequeño Abdul y Timmy, el iba tirando los pétalos de rosas. Atrás Carlo Andre sujetando la ligera cola de mi vestido. Cada paso que daba me unía más con mi futuro marido.

Suspire y me dije a mi misma en mi mente _llego la hora_**.**

Danieth's POV

Aun no se me pasaba el efecto del paracaídas, fue horrible y me alegraba de que hubiera acabado, aunque aun podía sentir el puso taladrándome los oídos y la sensación de que se me salían todos los órganos aun persistía, le di un sorbo al vaso de agua y respire hondo. Mi madre me dedicaba miradas furibundas para que recuperara la compostura y miraba como las damas entraban, todas mis primas y mis dos amigas estaban ahí, cada una luciendo un lindo vestido de color café obscuro.

Y ahí apareció mi Laila, luciendo hermosa con un vestido que la hacia verse como toda una bailarina de ballet, le quedaba a la perfección, esta hermosísima, no podía creer que esa hermosura fuese a ser mi esposa, me percate de que traía una gorra sujetando su velo y en vez de tacones traía unos tenis, se me escapo un risita y mi mama me dio un codazo.

Su padre me la entrego y le dedique una sonrisa. Ella se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

- Creí que no ibas a venir- le susurre.

- Estaba pensando en eso, es que… tuve un percance- miro hacia arriba y entendí a que se debía la gorra.

Mi mama fingió que tosía y pude sentir su mirada amenazante, así que mejor cerré la boca y preste atención.

- Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí para presenciar la unión de esta pareja, pero no solo la de una pareja también dos reinos, Andros y Arenda.- dijo el padre iniciando la ceremonia. Mi Laila resoplo y se me escapo una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

Los padrinos de velación eran mis padres. Los padrinos de anillos los padres de Laila, Héctor y Sofía. Los padrinos de lazo, mi prima Aquamarine y Felipe. Los padrinos de arras, Stella y Brandon. La madrina de ramo, Divanoa. Y nuestra madrina de cojines, mi tía Clarion quien traía cargando a mi sobrina Allison.

El tiempo se me pasó volando hasta llegar al momento más emocionante para mí, aceptar. El crepúsculo había iniciado trayendo consigo la noche.

Laila's POV

- … hasta que la muerte los separe?- me pregunto el padre. Yo andaba en la luna viendo lo radiante que se veía mi futuro marido, tanto que no escuche lo que había dicho el padrecito antes.

No había nada que pensar, así que solo dije:

- Si, acepto.

Sin nada mas que decir los declaro marido y mujer,- estuve a punto de aventarme a sus brazos pero aun faltaba algo ya que esta boda no era una normal, sino una de gente de la realeza- reina y rey. Puede besar a la novia.

Como no había velo que me cubriera la cara solamente se acerco y poso su labios sobre los míos, coloque mis manos (con todo y ramo) detrás de su cuello, me sujeto por la cintura y nos besamos mientras escuchábamos los aplausos de los familiares y los gritos de alegría de nuestros amigos.

Nos separamos y con la típica marcha nupcial caminamos hasta el final de la gran alfombra roja, no podía creer que todo ya había acabado y que ahora era Laila de Enchanktier y mi gran amor ahora era mi esposo. Mientras nos llovía arroz, nos pedían otro beso así que complacimos a nuestro publico, me quite la gorra y nos preparamos para los abrazos.

- Felicidades hijita- me dijo mi mama abrazándome- te deseo toda la felicidad de este mundo- se alejo de mi y me beso en la dos mejillas, mientras derramaba lagrimas de felicidad. Después vino el abrazo de mi padre, de mis tías y tíos, de mis amigos etc. fueron tantos que termine atarantada. En cuanto terminaron, tome a Danieth de la mano y corrimos hacia un jeep, dispuestos a irnos al lugar de la recepcion.

Al entrar en el casino que habíamos reservado para la boda, en el Bellagio, todos nos recibieron con un fuerte aplauso. Pasamos a la pequeña pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar nuestro primer vals de casados, ni si quiera escogimos canción, ni coreografía, nada, solo nos estábamos dejando llevar por el momento y esa desconocida pero hermosa canción que tocaban los músicos.

- Al fin eres mi esposa y nadie ni nada nos separara.

- Por siempre- concluí y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y seguimos bailando.

Tuve que bailar con un buen de personas, ya después hubo baile para los que quisieran, los que no pues podían jugar ruleta, maquinitas etc.

Llego el momento del ramo, tras la víbora de la mar el ramo se lo llevo alguien inesperado…Flora! Ósea que ella era la siguiente en casarse, ay que fuerte!

La liga… fue una experiencia bastante desagradable y no es importante mencionarla, total se la llevo nuestro querido medico Hernán, el esposo de mi querida Orube pero a ella le dio igual. Nuestro pastel de bodas fue de chocolate con menta, de tres pisos y fue todo un éxito.

Ahora bailábamos algo de música ochentera.

- Macho macho men, i want to be a macho men- cantaba Danieth, agarrandome de la cintura y con el otro brazo cargando a Allison. Yo en mi otra mano traía una copa de Whisky.

Bebe mas bonita en vida jamás había visto, pelirroja como su mama y de ojos verdes como los de su papa. Me quito mi gorro de marinero y se lo puso, le saque la lengua.

- Danieth ya préstame a mi hija, ya tiene que dormir.- le dijo Bloom.

- Ay primita, si ni tiene sueño. Esta bien divertida con su tío Dani- no le contesto y volvió a extender sus brazos para tomar a su hija, derrotado le entrego su hija a mi amiga y se marcho.

Seguimos bailando a ritmo de la música por unas dos horas, hasta que fue hora de darle fin a este asunto. Nuestras madres se encargaron de despedir a todos los invitados mientras nosotros dos nos dirigíamos a nuestra suite nupcial. Esperábamos que el elevador se detuviera, la habitación estaba en el piso 11, seria divertido ver sufriendo a Danieth y todo debido al vértigo; entonces el elevador se detuvo y de la nada me cargo.

- Que demonios haces?

- Es una tradición que el esposo cargue a su flamante esposa hasta el umbral.

Tradición? Bueno… ya que… estaba por comenzar a gritarle para que me pusiera en el suelo pero mejor no, el ya me había dado gusto con lo del paracaídas así que mejor no arruinaba el momento. El muy inteligente casi me tira al intentar abrir la puerta, y yo estaba muerta de la risa.

Me deposito suavemente en la entrada de la habitación la cual era hermosa y elegante, decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas y velas, esto era obra de nuestros amigos ya que los dos nos quedamos con cara de "what?"

Nos besamos en aquel escenario y bueno ya sabrán que abra ocurrido después como en cualquier noche de bodas.

_**tatan!**_

_**ants qe nada, estefis cuidado cn lo qe piensas dcirme x reviews, qe si soi muy concreta, directa muy ovia? cuidadito eh!, cntrola tu mentalidad x favor. t amo apesar d las cmo ers mi lokis.**_

_**ahora si ^^**_

_**taran! se casaron! al fin! aww yo siempre lloro n las bodas cmo lo he dicho cn anterioridad. espero les aya gustado, estuvo algo sencillo pero n mi mente era algo muxo mas complicado**_

_**urge qe mandn review y opinen qe les parecio la boda, si? (ojitos d perrito tierno)**_

_**y bno aki no acaba todo, no acaba la historia aki, no cmo n otros fics, aun falta algo... algo buenisimo**_

_**sigan leyendo ya veran a qe me refiero n el prox capi. las amo**_

_**djn su review o si no van a ver mis lectoras. bye**_


	28. Algo inesperado

**Algo inesperado**

- Bienvenida a casa hija!- exclamo mi madre abrazándome y llenándome de besos. Puse la mejor cara posible, ya no era una niña, era una mujer casada.

- Que tal la boda de Israel y Pamela?

- Padre, pobre Israel se nota que le saco todo el dinero que pudo.

Pamela, mi ex compañera o más bien conocida como "la ósea wey", se caso con uno de los hermanos de Sky, buena pesca que hizo en la boda de Stella, lugar en el que se conocieron y luego luego se hicieron novios. Se notaba que esta chica no perdía el tiempo.

Mientras mis padres saludaban a mi marido yo admiraba la fachada de mi hogar ya terminado en Salto del Salmón, después de la luna de miel apenas pase un día en mi nuevo hogar y tuvimos que salir de nuevo, a Pandora, a la boda. Mis padres no quisieron ir por flojera y se quedaron cuidando la casa ya que ahorita no tenemos ni portero, ni seguridad, ni nada, solo un chofer, wow. Pero eso si, teniamos una hermosa cascada artificial.

- Tienen que enseñarlos las fotos de los lugares que visitaron en su luna de miel, eh!- dijo mi padre mientras nos encaminábamos a la sala.

- Claro, aunque son muchas verdad amor.- Danieth me dedico una fugaz sonrisa como señal de que asinita.

- Me muero de hambre, iré por algo al refrigerador- dijo para si mismo Danieth.

- Amm… Danieth- le dijo mi madre apenada- no hay comida, temo que la poca que había no la acabamos Héctor y yo. Pero ahorita mismo vamos a comprar mas, no tardamos.

Danieth se reuso y debatió con mi madre, quien gano y se llevo a mi padre de las orejas hacia el seven eleven mas cercano.

Checaba mi correo, había estado desconectada del cyber mundo por un mes, era lógico que ahorita estuviera como loca tecleando teclas y el cursor de mi vieja laptop, agh, me urgia una nueva.

Danieth estaba ami lado fingiendo que checaba su Black Berry, mientras con la otra mano jugueteaba con mis dedos.

- Alguna novedad?- pregunto si apartar la vista de lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo.

- No, por el momento.

- Oh, ya.

- Crees que a tus padres les importe si mañana salimos a cenar. Digo para que conozcas un poco de los establecimientos que ahí por aquí.

Me tarde en contestarle, en el Facebook ya rondaban las múltiples fotos de la boda, están gruesos estos chicos, claro que su boda tuvo mas paparazzis que la mía. Para empezar en la mía ni los deje acercarse y gracias a ello solo hubo una nota en el periódico en el que describían el casamiento en Las Vegas y una foto y ya. Pero ellos hicieron su boda demasiado pública.

- Eee… si, claro. Tu elije el restaurante, bar, lo que sea.

- Ok, será una sorpresa.

- Hurra!- le di el avión sin ánimos.

Volví a mis asuntos pero eso no me duro mucho, aun sentía su mirada sobre mi así que para comprobarlo gire el rostro y note como me veía con su cara de loco enamorado.

- Que?- sonreí.

- No nada, que no puedo mirar a mi esposa?

Me acerque aun mas a el con aire seductor.

- Sabes tienes suerte de que mirar sea gratis.

Nos besamos pero en ese instante fuimos interrumpidos, para mi era bastante humillante que mis padres me vieran besándome con mi marido. Su salida al seven eleven termino siendo una ida a la pizzería, de plano, en vez de hot dogs comimos una rica pizza vegetariana. Después de eso conecte mi cámara digital a mi lap top y comenzamos a enseñarles las fotos de nuestros destinos: Isla bonita en Ixtapa, el Reino Juncos, Paris, Hawai, Bangladesh etc.

Cuando terminamos de ver la fotos fije mi mirada en una torre de cajas alado de las escaleras, las estuve observando por un buen rato con gesto pensativo.

- Son los regalos de bodas- me susurro mi madre al oído.

- Ah. Danieth! parece que tenemos cajas que abrir…-canturreé.

Al ver la montaña de regalos casi le da un infarto, nos pusimos las pilas y nos dedicamos el resto de la tarde a abrir regalos y viborear de quien eran o como eran.

A la mañana siguiente me dedique a sacar los montones de ropa que tenia para así tirar las prendas que no me gustaban, acción que hago cada inicio de mes. Una vez que termine tome las llaves del auto y fui a una tienda de segunda mano donde vote la ropa que ya no quería y después fui a gastar mi dinero en un vestido para ir a cenar con mi esposo. Por mas que veía vestidos ninguno de ellos me gustaba, solo hubo uno de estilo griego color gris con un cinturón negro así que termine comprándolo. Además de eso compre dos perfumes ya que mis perfumes anteriores murieron estrellados contra otra caja en la mudanza que yo no presencie y eso me hizo enfurecer; también aproveche para comprarle una loción a Danieth.

Al regresar a mi casa ellos ya comían comida china, aunque no fuera igual a la japonesa seguía haciéndole el feo pero no me quedo de otra y me lo comí pese al desagrado que sentía por ello. Me sentí tan inútil por no saber cocinar, si supiera no hubiera tenido que comer esa basura.

La tarde avanzo con lentitud, no hallaba la manera de entretenerme, intente leer y apenas y pude concentrarme con los gritos de mi padre y Danieth quienes jugaban billar, intente ver una buena película por cable y tampoco pude y todo porque aun no lo instalaban, hice unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas pero eso no me entretuvo lo suficiente y solo ocasiono que subiera y bajara constantemente las escaleras. Mi ultima opción fue irme a dormir, aun seguía algo desvelada.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación no había nada que impidiera dormir excepto mi mente, tenia un presentimiento y no se porque estaba asociado con un numero desconocido que mi celular registro en mi luna de miel, cierta llamada de cierto numero que no fue contestado ya que no había nadie que lo hiciera. El misterioso numero no volvió a llamar y no se porque seguía intrigada con el y tampoco sabia porque estaba ligado con este presentimiento.

Los nervios me provocaron dolor de estomago o sino eran los nervios debió ser la mugrosa comida china, pensé en decirle a Danieth que mejor fuéramos a cenar otro día pero este dolor de estomago tenia solución. Así que para que arruinar una cita cuando hay una solución para los dolores físicos. Después de tomarme la medicina, caí dormida, puse una alarma en mi celular ya que los ingratos de aya abajo ni siquiera se molestarían en despertarme.

Y al parecer el dormir y la medicina me funciono. Cuando se me quito lo adormilada comenze a arreglarme, estuve como media hora lidiando con mi rizado, asqueroso y esponjado cabello que lucia como si se me hubiese explotador el boiler, total fue un lío que decidí darme un ducha así servia que me despertaba.

Yo termine de arreglarme mucho antes que Danieth, raro, porque yo siempre soy la ultima en estar lista. Me baje a la cocina donde pude leer junto a mi madre quien resolvía un crucigrama de esos gigantescos que vienen en el periódico. Mientras leía mi nuevo libro "Lagrimas saladas" zapateaba impacientemente y termine desesperando a mi madre.

- Iré pidiéndoles el auto.- me sugirió.

- Si, si ve.

Al cabo de unos segundos Danieth apareció en el marco de la puerta ya listo, cuando lo mire el dejo caer los brazos a los costados, camine hacia el y salimos a pórtico.

El coche ya estaba ahí estacionado, me despedí de mi madre y le rogué que por favor no me esperaran, ella asintió y camine hacia el coche, una limusina. El chofer que aparentemente era un desconocido para mi me abrió la puerta, quise mirarle el rostro pero el miraba hacia abajo y su gorra le cubria la mayor parte del rostro, me quede con la curiosidad y me introduje en el interior pensativa, este cerro la puerta y tomo su lugar detrás del volante.

- Olvide mi cartera- le digo Danieth a mi madre y se regreso a la casa, bravo!, enfurruñada me crucé de brazos y de pronto el motor del auto se encendió y arranco dejando todo atrás a una velocidad impresionante.

- Espere por favor, falta mi marido!- le grite- regrese!- no me hizo caso y ahora estamos saliendo a la carretera- vuelva se lo ordeno!

El auto freno y el chofer se giro para hablarme, dejándome ver aquel rostro que antes me pudo parecer tierno, alguien a quien no me esperaba topar.

- Y si no se me pega la gana preciosa.

Dios mío! Era Alex! Alex y había vuelto! Y nos tomo el pelo haciéndose pasar por el chofer. Sin vigilancia para el había sido muy fácil infiltrarse. De nuevo sentí como el color huía de mi rostro y mi corazón se aceleraba. Esto era una pesadilla.

- Maldito... ahora que quieres?- se voto de la risa, intente abrir la puerta pero esta tenia seguro- déjame salir!

- No preciosa, ahora seremos solo tú y yo como en los viejos tiempos. Nos iremos lejos y no regresaremos.

- Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo- me puse de pie e intente pasarme adelante, al asiento del copiloto pero me empujo y regrese a mi asiento de un golpe.

- No querida, no lo harás.

Del impacto me había lastimado la cadera, intentaba no pensar el dolor.

- Déjame salir! Te estas metiendo en un grave problema.

- Uy que miedo, que tu marido me va a meter a prisión?

- Si, lo hará.- se voto de la risa, su risa ahora era macabra.

- Sabes me duele mucho que ahora estés casada con ese- se oyeron gritos provenientes del sendero, Alex maldigo en voz baja y enarco una ceja- parece que tenemos compañía. Despídete de ellos porque nunca más los volverás a ver.

En eso el auto volvío a arrancar haciendo a los neumáticos rechinar con fuerza, mire por la ventanilla y vi a Danieth y mi padre corriendo detrás del auto.

- Danieth!-grite desesperada.

Esto era una locura, Alex estaba trastornado y hablaba en serio, tenia que huir pero como? Estaba desesperada, loca, pidiendo ayuda.

- Ya cállate. Hazte la idea, no nos van a atrapar.

Con dificultad me levante de mi asiento e intente detener el auto, tome el volante, Alex no lo soltaba, los dos peleábamos por tener el control del auto, el auto se movía de derecha a izquierda y termine en el suelo de la limusina.

- Por favor Alex! Detente! déjame ir!- le rogue al borde del llanto.

- Aunque me lo ruegues no lo haré. Eres mía.

Aun no había agotado todos mis recursos, me acerque a la ventanilla de mi lado izquierdo e intente bajarla pero no pude, todo el auto estaba con los seguros puestos. Me quite mi tacón y comenze a golpear el cristal, hasta que se trono, estaba por salirme de un salto y aterrizar en el húmedo musgo pero Alex me agarro del cuello y me llevo adentro.

Tomo su lugar al volante aprovechando que me falta el aire y me incorpore, los cinturones de seguridad cobraron vida y me llevaron de nuevo al sillón, amarrándome de una manera en la que quede totalmente inmóvil.

- Si, no perdí el tiempo, he aprendido uno que otro conjuro de magia- me dijo con malicia.

- Eres un im…- uno de los cinturones me cubrió la boca.

Me retorcí intentando zafarme pero solo me lastime, la tela de los cinturones me quemo la piel, no pude gritar. De pronto se escucharon sirenas detrás de nosotros, intente gritar de nuevo pero no pude. Alex golpeo el volante.

- Mira lo que haces con tus gritos! Haces más difícil nuestra huida.

- Deténgase, lo tenemos rodeado. Deténgase y libere a la princesa Laila.- decía por el altavoz un policía.

Mi secuestrador hizo caso omiso y acelero la velocidad, estaba hecho una bestia. Con mucha agilidad comenze a quitarme mi otro tacón, usando solo mi pie y esperando que mi entrenamiento de futbol funcionara, se lo lance justo a la cara cuando volteo a mirar a las patrullas que nos perseguían. Di justo en el blanco y este enfureció.

- Maldita perra!- exclamo sobandose la cara- eres una maldita- se paso para atrás y me intento pegar pero yo comenze a gritar y moverme como loca. Habíamos cambiado de carril, ahora íbamos en sentido contrario con los que venían de retorno y enfrente de nosotros venia un trailer.

- Ahora si te doy miedo verdad- intente hacerlo que mirara al frente pero no me hacia caso, intentaba soltarme aunque me quemara por la fricción- que fregados te pasa!- me retiro el cinturón que me cubría la boca.

- Cuidado!-fue lo único que pude decir, mirando fijamente al frente.

El trailer ya estaba muy cerca de nosotros, tocando la bocina y hay fue cuando Alex se dio cuenta y tiro del volante. El auto se inclino demasiado al lado derecho, de pronto se escucho un golpe muy fuerte en la defensa y nos volteamos. Solté un grito de espanto al estar rodando cerro abajo, estaba llena de cristales, de pronto me golpe la cabeza contra algo y todo se puso negro.

_**pom pom!**_

_**y este es el tercer capitulo prometido!**_

_**mis disculpas x no haber actualizado, ya tenia listos los capis q les prometi pro mi pinche internet tubo un problema y hasta hoi se soluciono el problema. see casi me corto las venas y ahi me veian escribiendo los peqenos drabbles q contiene el ultimo cap en un viejo cuaderno d la escuela ^^, hehe estuve experiementando cn el narrador omnisiente hehe. bno si es q asi se dice.**_

_**bno aki djo ste mentado capi! agh me tarde muxo en escribirlo, me moria d ganas por llegar a ste momento y x eso lo d arriba sta aburrido y sin sentido, no se q les parecio?**_

_**ven aki no acaba la historia, les aseguro una cosa no termina n desgracia.**_

_**si es muy triste pro solo qdan 2 capis mas lo siento pero me vi en la necesidad d confesarselos, tratare qe el sig capi sea emocionante y largo y luego vendra el gran final, tratare d hacerlo muy muy pero muy largo, tndra cosas nuevas.**_

_**ya me voi, tngo q comer ^^ djn su hermoso review**_

_**y estefi TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA, LO PROMETO!**_

_**atto su loca escritora lilith**_


	29. Liberada

**Liberada**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y una luz me cejo, gemí, poco a poco la vista se me fue aclarando y pude notar en donde estaba. Estaba en un cuarto con pésima decoración, una televisión enfrente de mí, un sofá-cama, una mesa con rueditas, unos aparatos a mi derecha etc. Estaba en un típico cuarto de hospital.

- Oh Laila- exclamo mi padre y me deposito un beso en la frente.- Gracias al cielo.

De pronto sentí rara la cabeza y llena de curiosidad me la toque buscando una herida y solo me tope con una gaza en el extremo izquierdo, y mas abajo un collarín en mi cuello. Me sentía tan incómoda, moví las piernas para comprobar que no estaban rotas y no sucedió nada, todo mi cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, salvo por mi cara y cuello pero eso era lo de menos.

- Danieth- mi padre llamo a mi esposo. Estaba tan desconcertada, no sabía que había ocurrido.

Mi esposo entro corriendo y al verme su rostro dejo de mostrar preocupación, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle que no sabía por dónde empezar. Se sentó en un extremo de la cama de hospital y tomo mi mano para así luego besarla.

- Mi amor que bueno que despertaste. Como te sientes?

Estuve a punto de contestarle pero en ese instante mi madre y Aquamarine entraron alardeando. Mi madre con actitud serena y mi amiga con su cara de loca psicópata y por cierto cuando llego? estoy en Salto de Salmon, cierto?

- Quieres presentar cargos?- me pregunto mi amiga fingiendo ser un policia, yo esperaba que me saludara pero ni eso- te toqueteo?- para ella siempre era primero el chisme y luego las cordialidades.

- Ya le avisaron al doctor que despertó?- le pregunto mi madre a mi padre, luego se volví hacia mi- hija como te sientes? Te duele algo? Tienes hambre?

- Como sucedió manix?- pregunto Aquamarine. Y entre todos comenzaron hacerme preguntas lo cual ocasiono que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Para llamar su atención fingí tener un dolor de cabeza terriblemente fuerte, y en un dos por tres tuve sus miradas atentas sobre mí.

- Ya puedo hablar?- todos asintieron- en primera… que es lo que me paso? Como es que llegue aquí?

- Alex te secuestro y en su huida chocaron contra un tráiler y cayeron cerro abajo.

Y de pronto los recuerdos cobraron vida, cada segundo que viví aterrada por no poder huir se apodero de mi mente, refrescándomela.

- Alex- musite- como esta?

- Muriéndose- dijo mi padre rápidamente y muy orgulloso- bien merecido lo tiene el muy maldito. Si sale vivo no sabe lo que le espera.

- Héctor contrólate- lo regaño mi madre- ya lo está pagando tal y como esta, al borde de la muerte.

_Al borde de la muerte _me repetí en mi mente, trague la saliva y al igual que los demás me quede callada con la mirada perdida. Alex muriéndose, eso era algo que nunca espere oír, siempre creí que él podría seguir adelante y morir cuando tuviera edad, aun seguía chavo merecía vivir.

Sé que se pasó de listo al tratar de secuestrarme y al tratar de querer tenerme para el solo pero no era justo que sus errores los pagara con la muerte. Todos cometemos errores y Alex estaba en un gran error, en un mal camino, el en el fondo era bueno y no merecía morir como castigo.

Después de todo lo que me hizo aun seguía sintiendo algo de compasión por él, saber que iba a morir era como sentir que todo lo que paso desde que lo conocí lentamente se iba muriendo. Es cierto que con el pase buenos y malos momentos, aprendí nuevas cosas y eso para mi valía mucho y si el moría todo eso desaparecería y solo sería una experiencia muy lejana.

El sentimiento de culpa se apodero de mí y me sentí mal, nunca antes me habían dado la noticia sobre alguien cuya vida estaba al borde de la muerte y esto no me estaba sentando muy bien.

- De hecho…- dijo Aqua rompiendo el incomodo silencio- pidió verte en cuanto despertaras ya que estas fuera de peligro.- mis padres la fulminaron con la mirada, deseando que su boca nunca se hubiera abierto- perdón- les dijo mordiéndose un labio al darse cuenta de que había dicho algo que ellos no querían que supiera.

- Quiero verlo- las palabras brotaron de mi boca por si solas.

- No, de ninguna manera jovencita.

- Perdón papa pero no te obedeceré, iré a verlo.

- Pero Laila…- intervino mi madre preocupada.

- Yo sé lo que hago- gruñí y me puse de pie.

La cabeza me dio vueltas y yo disimule la reacción acomodándome el espantoso camisón de hospital de modo que el trasero no se me viera.

- Aqua que habitación es?- pregunte antes de marcharme por la puerta.- pobre de ti si me mientes.

- No se - no pues si- pero es en este mismo piso y pasillo. Al fondo a la derecha.

Con eso bastaba y así emprendí mi caminata a pasos torpes. Al llegar a la puerta dude en tocar, gire la perilla y me arrepentí así que mejor toque pero nadie contesto. Tal vez Aquamarine se había equivocado estaba por marcharme pero no lo hice, esta era mi última oportunidad y no perdía nada con solo mirar si era él o no.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y visualice la cama del herido, la cerré despacio y dude en avanzar.

- Quién es?- dijo una voz ronca- mama?- era Alex, su voz sonaba débil.

- S-so-soy yo, Laila. Me dijeron que querías verme.

- Si, acércate.

Sus palabras me convencieron y me acerque, tome el banquillo que estaba a lado de la cama, y me senté mientras me acomodaba la bata de modo que me cubriera un poco más las rodillas. Alce el rostro y admire a Alex, tenía casi todo el cuerpo vendado, se veía fatal y me sorprendí muchísimo.

- Horripilante no?- esta vez estaba siendo amigable, como solía serlo cuando éramos amigos.- los médicos dicen que no hay nada más que hacer, moriré Laila, moriré.

- No, no digas eso- la tristeza me invadió.- vas a salir de esta ya verás.

- No, esta vez no. Con cada minuto que pasa siento como la vida se me escapa.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, verlo ahí en la cama vendado y sin una esperanza por sobrevivir me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser. Era duro ver a alguien a quien una vez ame muriéndose. Tome su historial médico el cual pendía de su cama y lo leí, Alex tenía razón, las esperanzas eran muy pocas.

- Laila…- jadeo y me volví a sentar a su lado. Le quedaba muy poco de vida así que decidí escucharlo antes de que partiera.

- Si?

- Perdóname…se que me comporte como un loco que escapo del cárcel.

- Descuida.- se notaba su dolor en la voz y no quería verlo sufrir.

- Enserio perdón, no supe perderte y me deje llevar por la ira. Ya me confesé pero solo necesito de tu perdón aunque eso no me dejara con la conciencia limpia siempre lamentare haberte herido. Por favor dime que me perdonas mi niña bonita.

Las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos se desbordaron al oír el sobrenombre con el que me llamaba cuando apenas éramos novios. El era mi chatito y yo su niña bonita. Contener el llanto me fue inútil y me desborde en lágrimas.

- Yo ya te perdone, Alex. Ya por favor no sigas y descansa.

- Gracias Laila, tu perdón es lo más importante para mí. Prométeme algo.

- Dime y lo hare.

- Se feliz a lado de Danieth, que mi recuerdo no te estorbe para seguir adelante y aunque mis papas te culpen por mi muerte tu mantén tu mente en blanco porque el único culpable fui yo. Yo que me busque esto…

- Lo prometo pero no sigas, no sigas- le implore llorando. No podía escucharlo hablar así pero no me hizo caso.

- Está bien.

Estuve gimoteando un buen rato hasta que las múltiples maquinas a las que Alex estaba conectado comenzaron a hacer sonidos de alarma. Su hora había llegado.

- Alex?

- Mi hora ha llegado. Adiós Laila.

- Alex, mírame, mírame, no puedes irte, lucha, lucha hazlo por tus padres, hazlo, hazlo…- un 'tii' sonó en la maquinas indicando que Alex moría- por mi.- concluí agachando la cabeza.

Rompí en llanto al sentir como su fría mano se desprendía de las mías, Alex estaba muerto y no había nada más que hacer. Una ola de sufrimiento me invadió y pronuncie su nombre en tono dramático.

- Alex!

Hundí la cabeza en su mano sin pulso y todos mis recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente y a luego esfumarse como el humo de una fogata.

Saber que alguien muere es duro pero ver morir a alguien con tus propios ojos es mucho más duro y yo estaba destrozada con esto, nunca imagine que alguien a quien alguna vez quise pudiera morir frente a mis ojos, cuando la culpa fue mía. Alex dijo que no me sintiera culpable pero como no sentirme culpable cuando mis heridas estaban cerradas y las de él abiertas, Como?

Los médicos entraron a toda prisa y una de las enfermeras me llevo a mi habitación, tuve una crisis nerviosa y tuvieron que darme un tranquilizante mientras yo oía el llanto de la madre de Alex.

Después de mi crisis nerviosa rogué a mi médico que me dejara ir, no tenía nada y necesitaba irme de aquí cuanto antes posible y me autorizaron la salida cinco horas después de la muerte de Alex.

Me bañaron y me vistieron. Iba saliendo del mugroso cuarto de hospital cuando una mujer muy familiar se me acerco con aire amenazador tanto que Danieth se puso enfrente de mí defendiéndome.

- A ti te estaba esperando, creíste que después de esto no ibas a saber nada de los Rojas pues estas mal.

Mire por encima del hombro de Danieth y me tope con la mirada furiosa de la madre de Alex, Eloísa. Estaba furica, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero sobretodo rabia y odio hacia mí. Mire a Danieth y se quito de enfrente.

- Que es lo que desea, señora?

- Que sínica eres, ah si se me ofrece reclamarte la muerte de mi hijo- dijo con sarcasmo luego alzo el volumen de voz- por tu culpa mi hijo está muerto. Tu lo llevaste hacia su muerte, eres una asesina, ni pensar que un día pudiste ser mi nuera, pero ahora veo que eres una cualquiera!

No soporte que me hablara así, si ella no me tenía respeto a mí porque yo a ella, no pude mas deje salir a la Laila universitaria- la Laila que era una peleonera en la universidad- y le di una cachetada. Estuvo a punto de echarse encima de mí pero los guaridas de seguridad la agarraron.

- A mi usted no me dice de cosas porque no somos iguales- si, para nada- y sabe que? acúseme de lo que quiera pero yo estoy tranquila porque yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de su hijo, él solito se lo busco.

- Si, estas tranquila porque conseguiste lo que querías. Ya veremos qué es lo que haces cuando te tengas que ver con el juez.

- Demándeme cuantas veces quiera al cabo no va a poder recuerde que la corte está del lado de los reyes, ni con el mejor abogado puede porque mi demanda contra su hijo va primero.- puso una cara de vil perdedora y por poco y estallo de la risa- lamento su perdida, no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con una vieja verdulera como usted. Vámonos- le indique a Danieth moviéndole el brazo.

Me abrazo por la cintura y me beso en la mejilla mientras caminábamos a los elevadores. Al salir las palabras de la señora Eloísa cobraron vida en mi mente y me hicieron sentir culpable y gracias a ello todo el camino rumbo a mi casa estuve callada.

En cuanto llegamos me fui directo a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama con cuidado, derramando lágrimas por lo sucedido y no me di cuenta de que estaba sola hasta que Danieth se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. Rápidamente me quite las lágrimas para que no se preocupara.

- No estaba llorando- mentí haciéndome la fuerte.

- Si como no. Laila no le hagas caso a las palabras de esa mujer, deja que se trague su veneno.

- No lloro por eso- el enarco una ceja sin creerme- bueno en parte sí, pero haber visto morir a Alex para mí fue tan…fue tan… duro, es como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto con él.

- Entiendo. También entiendo si no quieres hablar, si quieres te dejo sola si sientes que tus sentimientos cambiaron.

Oh no! Me malinterpreto, busque con rapidez las palabras correctas para quitarle la idea de que yo ya no lo amaba. Justo antes de que se pusiera completamente de pie lo tome del brazo y lo acerque a mí con brusquedad.

- No Danieth, no! Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado. Danieth yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar. Al verlo morir no sentí amor por el sino que me sentí liberada. Danieth te necesito conmigo y solo contigo podre superar este pequeño trauma.

Se quedo un rato pensativo y luego me sonrió.

- Lo de pequeño trauma me fascino- sonreí y un poco y decidí demostrarle una vez más que lo amaba. Lo bese apasionadamente y poco a poco nuestras prendas comenzaron a desaparecer para así volvernos uno mismo.

**_Tiempo después…_**

La flama de la vela aromática me llamaba mucho la atención, se movía de un lado a otro con elegancia y lentitud. Parpadeé algunas veces y volví a cambiar de posición, estar acurrucada en una tina vacía y con ropa no era de lo mejor. Suspire mientras observaba como la luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana e iluminaba los azulejos del piso del baño.

Coloque uno de mis pies descalzos sobre la llave del agua de la tina y me dedique a observar el lindo esmalte color rojo sangre en mis uñas, mire de nuevo el reloj con impaciencia y me cruce de brazos mientras suspiraba. Temerosa alce el cuello para mirar el lavabo.

_Ahora o nunca _me dije para armarme de valor. Me salí de la tina y camine hacia el lavabo, con las manos temblándome y tome la pequeña prueba de embarazo. Positivo. Oh cielo santo! Positivo, eso solo apuntaba hacia una sola cosa, estaba embarazada.

Me cubrí la boca para no soltar un grito de emoción, de pronto escuche el motor del auto de Danieth y a toda prisa comenze a arreglar el baño de manera que él lo encontrara tal y como lo dejo y no sospechara nada.

- Mi amor ya llegue!- grito desde la sala y cerré rápidamente la puerta del baño y me senté en la cama sobre la prueba de embarazo mientras me estrujaba los sesos para saber con qué palabras decirle a Danieth que íbamos a ser padres.

- Laila donde estas?

-En la recamara- dije nerviosa y él lo noto. Iba a pensar mal de mí.

- Que estabas haciendo?- lo supuse, pensó en que andaba tramando algo malo.

- Yo nada, esperarte.

- Laila tu no estás lo que se dice bien ni psicológicamente ni físicamente.

- Es la segunda vez en la semana que no me crees. No quiero discutir, cuéntame, como te fue hoy?

El comenzó a parlotear de su trabajo como empresario, de eso trabajaba ahorita antes de que heredara el trono de Arenda y yo deseaba que ese día nunca llegara y ahorita mucho menos que estaba embarazada pero una cosas si era segura: yo no sería como mis padres, yo estaría al pendiente de mis hijos siempre.

Escucharlo parlotear me puso aun más nerviosa y no quise escucharlo más, sin darle más vueltas al asunto decidí darle la noticia tal y como era, sin rodeos directamente tal cual y como soy yo, directa.

- Danieth…

- Si?

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte- me puse de pie ocultando detrás de mi espalda la prueba de embarazo y el espero ansioso- ya descubrí el motivo de mis nauseas.

- Genial, fuiste al médico y que te receto? Espero ser yo.- lo mire feo y dejo sus comentarios del otro lado.

Sin decirle nada mas puse la prueba de embarazo a su lado, la miro y luego a mí, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

- Que significa el signo de mas?- pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

- Significa… que vas a ser padre!- grite emocionada, dejando salir toda mi emoción. Y en menos de lo que esperaba se levanto y me abrazo mientras dábamos vueltas, emocionados y felices.

Uff me alegro mucho que lo haya tomado de esa manera y no como Sky quien se tardo media hora en reaccionar; me lleno de besos emocionado.

- Vamos a ser padres, Laila. Y por supuesto que va ser barón y le voy a enseñar a jugar futbol, basquetbol, le voy a comprar videojuegos, veré con el partidos de futbol americano, jugare con el billar. Seré un súper papa.

- Y si es niña qué?

- Pues no importa jugare con ella a la princesa y el dragón, a la cocinita y no permitiré que su madre la incite a practicar deportes extremos.- me reí con ganas sobre su comentario, me acaricio la mejilla- vamos a ser muy felices, una familia al fin.

- Así es.- dije tocandome mi panza- plana ahorita- y lo bese tiernamente. Y el resto de la tarde no la pasamos hablando sobre el nombre ni era niña o si era niño, sobre el diseño de su habitación etc. Yo sobretodo estaba muy emocionada por ser madre, no importaba si era niño o niña, lo iba a querer por igual. Si fuera niño se llamaria Ruben y si era niña se llamaria Terranie o Liat.

_**oolla!**_

_**prdon prdon prdon no saben lo q he sufrido. la ultima vez q actualize ese mismo dia me sucedio un pinche problema quieren saber cual fue? bno psz su brillante autora le metio un virus a su laptop( demosle un fuerte aplauso), pro no un virus cualquiera si no un putisimo! mi lap stuvo apunto d morir( asi como alex solo q no murio t.g) y ya sabran como stuve... preocupada y al borde d la lagrima pero x suerte la salvaron, si agradescanle a un fulano d la plaza d la tecnologia y a mi abue raul n.n**_

**_qe haria io sn el. y psz grax a lo dl virus andube depre cn baja autoestima, danielle sabe como estuve._**

_**bno psz q les parecio? intenso? R.I.P aLex (un minuto d silencio plis ok not choro)**_

_**no se esperaban q laila stuviera embazada vrdd? estefiiz dime d cosas pero no se porque se me hizo bna idea poner ejem tu ia sabs q pervert t amo.**_

_**y a ustedes mis lectoraas tambm, danielle grax comentar t amo**_

_**si stan aburridas lean el perfil d mi danielle madison cullen swan (asi la buscan hehe) sta genial su perfil.**_

_**ok sigan leyendo plis a continuacion el ultimo cap iorare u.u**_

_**djn review y sorry pro no tube tiempo d preguntarles q nombre les gustaba pa el bb d laila**_

_**bye bsoss**_


	30. Epilogo: 10 años despues

**Epilogo: 10 años después**

**Laila's POV**

- Terranie, ya estas lista?- nada silencio, esta niña me iba hacer perder la paciencia- Terranie te hablo!

- Ya tranquila- me dijo Danieth abrazándome por los hombros- como quieres que te oiga si está del otro lado de la habitación.

Inhale y exhale para tranquilizarme, mi hija Terranie es tan vanidosa como sus tías Stella y Aquamarine que a veces me desespera y lo peor solo tiene nueve años.

-Lo sé.

- Estas impaciente eso es lo que sucede.

Mi amado esposo comenzó a besarme, empezó desde la mandíbula hasta mi cuello, la temperatura iba subiendo y los dos terminamos desparramados en la cama, besándonos, dejándonos llevar.

- ¡Papa!- abrí los ojos al escuchar la voz de nuestra segunda hija, Denisse; intente separarme de Danieth pero me mantenía atrapada.

- Ya hombre- dije entre risas tratando de quitármelo de encima- ya por favor, va a venir a buscarte y no quiero que nos vea así.- le dije ahora seria.

- Bah. Ni que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

- ¡Papa!

- Danieth por favor.

- Ok, ya voy.

Mi pequeña Denisse apenas tiene cuatro años y es la adoración de su papa, en realidad mis dos hijas son la adoración de mi esposo. Aunque no le di un hijo varón él es feliz con sus dos niñas y ha demostrado ser un súper papa, un papa cariñoso y consentidor. Pero el no solo es lo máximo para mis hijas, yo también soy una buena madre- desde mi punto de vista-, las consiento, las lleno de cariño y mimos, juego con ellas y les enseño a practicar uno que otro deporte extremo aunque Danieth esté en contra.

En cuanto Danieth se marcho a ver que quería Denisse yo inmediatamente me fui a terminar de arreglar y cuando ya estuve completamente lista me dirigí hacia la habitación de Terranie a apurarla, no quería llegar tarde a nuestro compromiso. Toque en su puerta abierta.

- Hola ma.

- Hola, ya estas lista?

- Ya casi, me ayudas a ponerme este collar.

Camine hacia ella y me senté alado de ella frente a su tocador rosa, el cual combinaba con el resto de la habitación. Todo le gusta de color rosa pero si no era rosa era blanco y el collar que le estaba poniendo era rosa a más no poder.

Comencé a acariciarle su lacio y negro cabello, Terranie había sacado el cabello lacio como su padre. Terranie es la que más se parece a su papa, solo que tiene los ojos verdes y Denise lo tiene café y chino como yo; ella al ver que le acariciaba su cabello sonrió y me entrego su cepillo.** (SI LES DA CURIOSIDAD SABER COMO SON TERRANIE Y DENISSE PASEN A MI PERFIL Y VEAN).**

- Porfis, porfis.

- Oh ya se mi nena.- le dije con ternura y comencé a cepillárselo una y otra vez.

- Ma, estoy emocionada por ver a todos.

- Lo sé, pero si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde.

- Uy! Entonces mejor ya vámonos.- y en ese instante se levanto y corrió por una bolsa y su sweater- vámonos, vámonos!

- Ok, solo ve a ver si tu papa y Deni ya están.

Y en menos de lo que un gallo canta salió corriendo en buscar de su padre y su hermana. Yo también fui por mis cosas y me baje a la sala a esperar.

No tardaron mucho en bajar y al fin la impaciencia desapareció en cuanto el auto arranco hacia Lake Winedka. Hoy había reunión familiar en la casa de veraneo de toda la familia, Danieth vería a sus primas y tías y yo a mis suegros, por supuesto.

Con exactitud no recordaba hace cuanto vi a los chicos, creo que fue en el primer cumpleaños de mi Denisse, creo que esa fue la última vez que los vi, creo. Me pregunto qué tan cambiados estén mis sobrinos, todo el grupo habían tenido a sus hijos, mi nena Denisse fue la última en nacer por lo tanto era la más pequeña.

Sky y Bloom después de haber tenido a Allison cuatro años después tuvieron a su segundo hijo, Otto, y el al igual que su hermana mayor es pelirrojo y como sucede con los hermanos ellos pelean mucho. Stella y Brandon después de tener a su niño de pelo plateado **(bien anime, no puede evitarlo, hehe)**, Maximillian, decidieron encargar otro bebe y cuando Maximillian tenía solo dos años tuvo una nueva hermanita de dos años, Odette, rubia al igual que su madre. Y bueno como Stella fue adoptada ella decidió darle el privilegio a un niño, cuando Odette cumplió dos años sus padres decidieron adoptar a una bebe de un año, una niña a la que nombraron Carmen pero en la familia es más conocida como Carmita, ella y Odette se llevan muy bien, los tres hermanos son muy unidos.

Flora y Helio, tuvieron nada más y menos que gemelas, Lisset y Rose Lilith **(ese personaje esta inspirado en mi n.n)**, y desde ese entonces no han querido tener más hijos. Las gemelas son muy unidas, idénticas en lo físico pero muy diferentes en lo psicológico y sobretodo muy tiernas, son la adoración de la señora Fauna. Riven y Musa, solo han tenido una hija, Zoe, la adoracion de Riven, que Zoe sea hija unica se debe a la carrera de Musa ya que apenas y puede con su carrera y con Zoe. Timmy y Tecna, después de tener a Abdul cuatro años después tuvieron otro hijo y eso no nos lo esperábamos, Pablo, de siete años e igualito a su padre.

Aquamarine y Felipe se casaron en la misma ceremonia que Irazú y Lalo, una boda doble en Andros; tiempo después tuvieron a Estrella Marina, y ella es considerada la niña más bonita de toda la dimensión mágica y todo debido a sus ojos y eso se debe a un fenómeno muy extraño, ella en vez de tener el iris de un solo color lo tiene de dos, una parte azul aguamarina (como su madre) y la otra parte verde esmeralda ( como su padre), tiene el cabello negro como su papa y tiene extensiones de colores como su madre y lo tiene ondulado, tez pálida y todo eso hace que ella se la niña más bonita de la dimensión mágica.

Irazú y Lalo, al poco de haberse casado decidieron tener un hijo, fue barón y se llama Patricio, un niño pelinegro como su padre, un año después tuvieron a Simón y el es rubio como su madre, pero muy inquieto y desobediente; y para finalizar tres años después tuvieron a su primera niña, Madison, rubia y de pelo rizado como su madre. Hasta hace poco eran una familia de seis pero más o menos alrededor de un año su perro, Marley, falleció y no sé si Irazú siga devastada por haberlo perdido.

Cuando volví al planeta tierra ya habíamos llegado a punta de piedras- la casa de veraneo- y la música de reunión, la voces y las risas eran lo único que se escuchaba afuera. La casa no había cambiado en nada seguía estando tal y como yo la recordaba. Lake Winedka esta idéntico, con el mismo clima, mismo panorama etc.

- Terranie, saludas a tus tíos y tías nada de irte a jugar con Lisset, de acuerdo?- le dijo Danieth a nuestra traviesa hija. Ella asintió como niña buena, cargue a Denise y entre del brazo de mi marido a la gran sala donde todos nos esperaban.

Todos nos recibieron igual de emocionados que siempre, mi suegro con un abrazo de oso, mis dos amigas con gritos de emoción, mi suegra con beso en las dos mejillas, y mis sobrinas con abrazos y brincos.

- Lisset, hola.- le dije esperando no confundirme, siempre me pasa con las gemelas.

- No tía Laila, yo no soy Lisset, yo soy Lilith.- me mostro su cicatriz en el codo y recordé que era Lilith, que torpe.

- Ah es cierto, hola Rose Lilith- se rio entre dientes con esa risa tan bonita que tiene.

- No tía, quedamos en que nada mas me ibas a decir Lilith.

- Ok, hola Lilith como estas?

- Bien tía, puedo ir a jugar al lago con Terranie y Denisse?

- Si claro pero cuida mucho a Denise, sale?

- Sale. Vámonos- les indico a sus primas y corrieron escaleras abajo rumbo al lago.

Flora y yo nos miramos sonrientes al ver como nuestras hijas se llevaban bien, todos teníamos esa sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al ver que nuestros hijos eran muy unidos al igual que nosotros, ellos eran nuestra nueva generación y nuestra historia se repetiría con ellos.

Bloom se nos acerco mientras baila al ritmo de la música con una charola en la mano y en la otra y camarón.

- Manix por favor- me indico que tomara una copita de vino. El vino era proveniente del viñedo de Riven, el mejor vino que hayas podido probar, Pelatorre. Así que sin dudar tome una copa y todos nos reunimos en un círculo para un brindis dirigido por nuestra aun directora, madre y abuela, la señora Clarión.

- Un brindis…-alzo su copa- por una reunión mas en esta maravillosa casa, un brindis por mis hijas, sus maridos y mis nietos, un brindis por mis sobrinas tanto grandes como chicas, por mis ahijados- yo jeje-, por mi papa, por mi marido, por mis hermanas y mi gemelo- mi suegrito- y por el que viene- Mielle, quien ya está casada con un príncipe, Royce y espera un bebe de el- por mis cuñados y por ti Sundar- Sundar está muy enfermo, una enfermedad que desconozco y todos esperamos que la libre y que no cuelgue los tenis- pero sobretodo por todos nosotros, una gran familia! ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud!- gritamos todos al alucino chocando nuestras copas.

_**Narrador Omnisciente**_

Dentro de la mansión punta de piedras una reunión familiar se está llevando a cabo, en las afueras de la casa, frente al lago se encuentra la alberca de la mansión, sobre un camastro descansa una niña pelirroja de unos once años aproximadamente, unas gafas de sol cubren sus hermosos ojos verde miel, sus ojos recorren la serie de imágenes de un comic juvenil, su favorito.

La brisa de alborota su hermoso, largo y sedoso cabello rojo. Oye música en su ipod y uno de sus pies se mueve al ritmo de la música de Justin Bieber – el chico cantante del momento- y de vez en cuando parece cantar una que otra estrofa.

- Allison, porque ya no me haces caso?- le pregunta su pequeña prima Odette.

La pequeña rubia de tan solo ocho años hace un puchero y sus ojos azul cielo reflejan toda la tristeza que siente al ver que su prima favorita crece y que cada día que pasa ella va entrando al mundo de los adolescentes.

La pelirroja se arranca los audífonos y le acaricia la cabeza.

- Ay nena, ya no me gusta jugar con barbies, aparte este comic está muy bueno. Ve a jugar con Carmita y después si quieres te maquillo, va?

No es que Allison no quiera a su prima, es solo que le dice este tipo de cosas a la pequeña Odette para hacerla sentir mejor.

- Ese es el problema. Carmita tampoco me hace caso y solo es un año menor que yo ¡y mírala! Le encanta jugar con los hombres.

- Y bueno porque no juegas con ellos?

- Bromeas?- la rubia empleo el mismo tono fresa de su madre- yo soy una damita y no juego futbol.

- Ay, que payasa me saliste- se burla con cariño de su prima.

- Odi!- exclama una niña de de la misma edad que Odette, una chica de piel pálida, pelo negro y largo, ojos color miel- yo si juego contigo- Zoe no es básicamente su prima, es como su prima postiza, Zoe toma la mano de Odette- vámonos no te juntes con esta chusma.

A Zoe nadie le gana en imitar personajes, quien mejor que ella para imitar personajes de sus caricaturas preferidas y un ejemplo fue el de doña Florinda hace unos momentos. Nada mas faltaba que Odette actuara como Quico y le dijera a Allison 'Chusma Chusma.'

- Vas a ver Zoe – Allison le sigue la corriente- ya no me quieres verdad?- y para darle un toque dramático se coloca la mano en la frente como un actor en plena escena dramática. Si, se nota que Allison va mucho a teatro y es que sus obras favoritas no se las pierde por nada en el mundo. Zoe es tan inocente y esta vez vuelve a caer en los trucos de Allison.

- Perdoooon! Yo si te quiero.

Allison sigue con su show, imitando acciones de las obras dramáticas, un claro ejemplo es romeo y Julieta una de las múltiples obras de su lista de favoritos. La pelinegra se acerca lo suficiente a ella y la malvada Allison ataca con su torbellino de cosquillas en la panza, la pelinegra estalla a risas.

- Ali… basta!- grita entre risas. Allison se da por vencida y la suelta, a pesar de su edad Allison no ha dejado de ser niña y mucho menos dejar de querer a sus primas.

- Uno…dos…tres…

- Las escondidas!- grita dando saltitos, Odette, debido a que su prima va a jugar con ellas.

- Cuatro… cinco…-Allison sigue contando sin dejar de mirar su comic mientras la rubia y la pelinegra salen corriendo a esconderse con esa sonrisa de alegría sin fin en el rostro.

_**Narrador Omnisciente **_

- Lista?- pregunta un chico castaño de ojos negros, de ocho años aproximadamente.

La chica pelinegra a la que se dirigió hace una bomba con la goma de mascar que masca con el fin de tranquilizar sus nervios, se quita sus lentes de sol, dejando al descubierto sus preciosos ojos azules-verdes.

_Presumida_ piensa el chico castaño, Pablo.

- Vamos Estrellita Marinera- grita a lo lejos una hermosa niña de pelo castaño corto y de ojos color chocolate, quien juega con un platillo volador junto con su hermano adoptivo, Maximillian y su primo Otto.

Carmen o Carmita adora jugar con su hermano pero más que nada con hombres y ellos se sienten cómodos con ella, a ella no le importa enlodarse o despeinarse para ella todo eso es parte de la diversión y de su forma de ser. Por lo general usa ropa deportiva o camisetas de todos sus equipos favorito de basquetbol y futbol pero hoy trae un vestido anaranjado lo cual es muy raro.

Estrella Marina le sonríe, Pablo se prepara y le lanza el balón, estan jugando futbase. Estrella patea el balón como la buena jugadora de futbol que es y sale corriendo hacia las bases mientras Pablo y Abdul corren por el balón pero para cuando lo tienen en su poder ya es muy tarde y Estrella Marina una vez más gana. Pablo trata de no mostrar enojo al volver a perder frente a una mujer, mientras tanto Estrella da saltos de emoción haciendo que su cabello rizado se mueva junto con ella. El ego de esta chica esta por los cielos. Ama el futbol y le encanta ser la mejor aunque su madre se enoje con ella por practicar un deporte que no es para niñas, pero aun así Estrella no deja de ser muy femenina.

- Chócalas- le dice su primo Otto. Las chocan.

- Oigan chicos!- grita un chico pelinegro de ojos negros cual carbón.- miren lo que encontramos a la orilla del lago- les informa Patricio.

- Que es Pato?- pregunta con curiosidad Otto.

- Les presento a su comida- dice el rubio Simón mostrándoles el pescado muerto que trae sujeto a una rama.

- Pobre pez- dice Estrella Marina tapándose los ojos. Ella al igual que su madre puede comunicarse con los peces y es anti-mariscos- regrésenlo a donde lo encontraron.

- Oblígame- la reta Simón dando un paso hacia ella, quien esta abrazando la cintura de su primo postizo, Abdul.

- Ya basta Simón, obedece- le ordena Abdul con tono severo.

Abdul es el mayor de todos los hombre y él es el que debe mantenerlos bien vigilados y lo deben obedecer por ser el mayor, lo ven algo así como un jefe.

Simón agacha la cabeza y da media vuelta hacia el lago pero en eso Carmita choca de espaldas contra él en un intento de atrapar el platillo volador. Los dos caen al piso llenándose de tierra mientras el pescado sale disparado dando vueltas por los aires, con todos los órganos saliéndosele y aterriza en la cabeza de Simón, este desesperado se quita a su prima con agresividad y luego sale corriendo mientras grita:

- ¡Mama!

Y los demás estallan a carcajadas.

**Laila's POV**

Estalle a carcajadas cuando Musa nos conto como uno de sus fans le pregunto si se la podía llevar a su casa, Musa digo ok pero nunca pensó que el niño este no estaba mintiendo al ver que saco unas esposas.

Irazú estaba a mi lado retirándole algo asqueroso a su hijo Simón, a lado de ella y mío descansaba el cocker spaniel de Stella, Channel, e Irazú le acariciaba una y otra vez la espalda con su mano libre.

- Mama ¡quítalo, quítalo!

- Ya voy Simón, estate quieto. No me hables así o vas a ver.- maniobro un poco mas con el cabello de su hijo y lo soltó- ya esta, adiós.- me miro avergonzada- perdón es que el carácter de Simón no lo tolero no sé porque es así- hablo como si estuviera sola- bueno en que estábamos?

- Me ibas a contar sobre Marley.

- Ah eso- agacho la cabeza mientras le acariciaba las orejas a Channel- pues ya lo supere, cuando estoy sola no dejo de pensar en Marley, a veces lo recuerdo con alegría y otras con melancolía. Una cosa si es segura en mi vida vuelvo a tener una mascota, es bonito pero cuando te encariñas y le pasa algo no es nada bonito.

- Ok entonces no le comprare un perro a mis hijas.- me reí con ella y le palmeé el hombro, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Ya es hora- decían varios y todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y salimos al área de la alberca.

Íbamos a comer al aire libre pero antes de eso queríamos llamar a los niños para tomarles una gran foto familiar. Una foto de los 16 primos, nuestra nueva generación.

Después de unos minutos llegaron y cada quien comenzó a darle indicaciones a sus hijos, lo cual para mí era una exageración, más bien yo estaba prestando atención a lo que les decían a mis sobrinos que estar hablando con mis hijas.

- ¡Carmita! Mira nada mas como estas, ¡llena de tierra! Lo primero que te digo que no hagas y lo primero que haces- regañaba Stella a su hija adoptiva. Quien por cierto sabe a la perfección quien es y no le importa, a pesar de ser adoptada quiere a sus papas como si fueran los verdaderos.

Por otro estaban Abdul y Allison riéndose de quien sabe que, ellos dos son como mejores amigos ya que la diferencia de edad es mínima. Mis hijas hablaban de no se que con su padre, Aquamarine le pintaba los labios a Estrella Marina mientras le decía:

- No sé cómo le haces para no ensuciarte mientras juegas futbol.

Madison lloraba mientras abrazaba la pierna de su mama quien regañaba fuertemente a Simón, Riven cargaba a su hija y daba vueltas junto con ella, las gemelas peleaban por Denisse, una quería tenerla en la foto mientras la otra también, Terranie jugaba a las peleas de pulgares con Patricio y mi nena estaba ganando. Esto parecía la guardería entre tanto grito, tanto llanto y sobre todo entre tanto chamaco.

Todos tomaron su lugar uno tras otro, era la hora de la foto de la generación.

- Allison compórtate por favor- le dijo Sky a su hija quien no dejaba de jalarle el cabello a Abdul.

- Zoe, sin cuernos – la corrigió Musa para que en la foto no estuviera poniéndole los cuernos a Madison.

- Denisse abraza a Madi para que ya no llore- le indique y mi hija bien tierna abrazo a su prima de cinco años.

Al ver la acción tierna del día todos exclamaron con un 'awww cosa' y me sentí muy orgullosa de mi hija, la consentida de la familia y la de mejor corazón.

Las gemelas se situaron cada una en un lado junto a Terranie y sonrieron dejando al descubierto sus sonrisas chimuelas, Simón se burlo de ellas, ellas le lanzaron una mirada feroz y su hermano Pato le lanzo un zape.

- ¡Ey!- exclamo el golpeado.

- Pato…- le dijo Irazú seria y Pato se disculpo.

- Listos?- pregunto el señor Miguel.

Allison se rebajo a la altura de Odette junto con Abdul y la abrazaron, Maximillian abrazo a Carmita y ella tomo del hombro a Zoe, Otto se acerco mas a Simón sin soltar la mano Estrella Marina quien hizo una señal de paz y todos sonrieron felices.

¡Flash!

Una vez tomada la foto, todos corrieron a sentarse a la mesa de los niños. Yo seguía ahí pasmada con mi sonrisa en el rostro, Danieth me agito el brazo trayendo de nuevo al planeta tierra.

- Mmm qué?- dije sacudiendo la cabeza.- ve y siéntate con Denisse para que coma.

- Cariño, ella está bien, tranquila, solo déjala ser.

- Es que aun la veo tan chiquita, se que necesita mucho de los dos…- ya iba comenzar con mi trauma.

- Laila, lo has hecho de maravilla solo déjala ser.

- Hum, ok.

Lo mire unos segundos a los ojos y me sonroje, a estas altura ver a mi marido todavía me causa pena y me ponía a sonreír como estúpida. Los dos nos reímos y le di un beso corto en los labios.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti.

- Ejem… chicos vénganse a sentar- nos dijo apenado Sky, los dos le sonreímos apenados y el brevemente agrego- para que discutamos el plan de vivir juntos.

- Claro – le dijo Danieth- no vienes?

- En un momento- le dije.

El se alejo y yo mire hacia el lago, viendo como la luz se reflejaba en el agua, luego mire a mis hijas y regrese mi mirada hacia el horizonte y luego sonreí para mí misma, contenta por tener la vida perfecta con el amor de mi vida, mis hijas y mis amigos que ahora son mi familia.

Denisse llego dando brinquitos a mi lado y jalo de la falda para que le prestara atencion, la tome de la mano y camine junto a ella a incorporarnos con los demas.

**°°°FIN°°°**

**¿?**

_**tan tan se acabo!**_

_**buuuuuaaa! snif snif nta stoy llore y llore x qe ya se acabo, siempre lloro con los finales, no me deberia existir**_

_**bno q les parecio? ufff 300 y tantas palabras rompi record wuu! uuf tuve q inventar 16 personajes nuevos pero n realidad eso no fue problema alguno. inventar personajes es mi especialidad. heehe yo soy rose lilith hehe amm cual fue su personaje favorito? les parece si me lo dicen en su review?**_

_**bno psz todo acabo no qda mas. nos vemos en amm... lagrimas d una loba, s un fic d twilight q stoy escribiendo con una amiga asi busqen nos x ahi. haeleen black clearwater asi la buscan y les va aparecer su fic.**_

_**gracias mis queridas lectoras x seguir leyendo hasta este pedaso una d ella s lulu q me siguio desd el principio al igual q estefizz. cicas la re quiero son muy lindas conmigo.**_

_**y pa q deje d star trist x q sto acabo (no me gustha q las cosas lleguen a su fin) por fis por fis por fis por fis dejenme un review aunq sea corto o largo pero porfis se los suplico.**_

_**me despido hasta pronto -.- odio las despedidas**_

_**bye (temporal) kikosssss xDDD**_


End file.
